Lover of the Moon Princess
by Arse Mayo
Summary: A failed experiment of the Witches 5 accidentaly resurrected a mysterious revenge seeker from Serenity's past! Will the Sailor Team and Tuxedo Kamen be able to get rid of this threat? Rated T for character death.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

Usagi suffered.

Usagi held in her hands the mask behind which the man she love used to hide.

A blood-stained mask.

Usagi wanted to scream. She couldn't believe it.

Mamoru couldn't do that to her! He couldn't die now! Tears rolled on her face. Her lover will never be able to live long enought to know Crystal Tokyo their destiny was to build ? What was going on with Chibiusa's body? Why was it vanishing?

Usagi couldn't take it anymore. How could she believe something so horrible happened?

Yet, the blade of the ennemy was indeed piercing the chest of her loved one.

Usagi collapsed.

Everything started two days ago, in the municipal museum of Juuban. It was around 3 in the morning. The building should have been deserted. Yet, a voice was being heard. Hidden behing an ancient-greek-style collumn, a woman whose head was covered by a red bandana, wearing big round glasses and an horrible yellow jacket talked inside what looked like a talkie walkie, on which was drawn a black star.

'Telulu? Telulu?' The woman called.

'_I can hear you, Mimete. What do you need already? You should have been back since hours!' _The one named Mimete sighed. Her colleague sure loved to scold her.

'I... Don't remember what I'm doing here anymore!'

'_You heard nothing of what Professor Tomoe said to us, didn't you?'_

'Oh please! Don't talk to me like I am as dumb as Eudial was!'

'_At least, Eudial found two talismans by herself, and didn't dress like a complete retard in a yellow jacket… '_

'SAY THAT AGAIN?' –Telulu ignored and continued her explanation.

'_Your mission is to merge the Daimon-Egg Cyprine gave you this morning with a jar.'_

'A jar? There is nothing BUT jars in this exposition! I tought i twas about the antic world, yet it looks much more like a pottery shop to me.

'_Of course, not any jars! It's a pot sealed by a golden lock called 'The Ashes of the Devil'. Viluy inspected it already and it has an incredible dark power coming from it. The Daimon created in assosiation with it will surely be many times more powerfull than any others! And what else do we need to gather pure hearts and awaken our Messiah?' _Mimete felt like Telulu was being a bit sarcastic. She had a grudge against the professor for delaying her plan to gather pure hearts by using her plants.

'Alright, Over.' Mimete shut off the device and began to sigh of anger. Telulu talked to her like if she was worthless! She teared her bandana from her head , reaviling her mid-long orange hairs and a tiara made of pearls. She angrily bit the red cloth. She hoped the Professor didn't lie when he told her he will makes her the new chief executive of the Death Buster, placing her higher than the other Witches were, where Kaorinite used to be. _That getting on my nerves! Why must I always be the one who do those stuff? "Oh, Mimete, please, do this! Hey, Mimete please, do that" GAAAAH._

_'_Excuse me? ... Miss? What are you doing here ?'

Mimete felt her heart sink. She tought all of this loud...! She looked behind the collumn and saw a well-built, pretty tall guard. _Crap, he saw me!_

'AHAH! AH...AH!' Mimete forced herself to laugh. 'I… got stuck here since the museum closed! Isn't that... rather stupid? Ahah...'

The guard had no reactions. He was still staring at her.

'I'm not being credible at all, I am?'

'That the word.'

Mimete reaped off her yellow jacket, revealing a dress with tutu made of black and orange lacework. She threw her glasses away, and a staff with a black star at its top appeared in her hand.

'Let me introduce myself to you, then. I'm Mimete, second witch of the Death Busters! Level 44, and witch of charm.' She pointed her scepter at the confused security-guy. 'I can't tell more. You already know enough. Farewell. _CHARM BUSTER !_'

A stream of stars appeared and fell on the poor guard who collapsed almost immediatly. He wasn't dead, but to Mimete, he still looked like a steaming corpse.

'Alright, Nothing in my way anymore. Moving on...'

After a few hours, Mimete finally found the jar she was looking for. She didn't dare to touch the glass pane that protected it, as she knew it would start the alarm. It looked like a large terracota pot, closed by a black lid, which was sealed by a golden lock. An heart-shaped chain circled around it and caused some Déja Vu to Mimete. This chain was kind of familiar... But yes, it was this one. 'The Ashes of the Devil'. Mimete wondered how she could do to merge her egg with this, until she remembered it could move throught solid materials. She opened the box in which the spongey white-and-pink egg was. It flew throught the glass, and hatched, before penetrating the jar, but to Mimete's big surprise, "it" was rejected a few seconds later, the egg was thrown out of the jar and exploded.

'THE HECK? What's going on?'

She didn't have much time to think of the situation, as she heard behind her a voice yelling "_Deep Submerge!"_ She avoided a big blue sphere with ease and turned around to face those who created it. She took a little while to see them clearly, as the room was pretty dark. She finally reconized them.

'Like I needed you to come! It can't get any worse!'

Her new opponents were two women. A blonde girl, who looked yet pretty verile, and an elegant aquablue-haired girl. They started their respective introduction speech.

'Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus act with grace!'

'Likewise, Sailor Neptune act with elegance!'

Mimete massaged her temples. _Her again! When will those Sailor Senshi stop bugging her in her plans ?_

'_World Shaking !'_

Uranus's attack aimed for Mimete. The redhead witch quickly took her staff and used once again her _Charm Buster_. Both attacks were like frozen by each other, the ground between them started to crack, until the Charm completely faded, having for only effect to slighty move the trajectory of the giant red ball. Too bad for Mimete, Uranus's attack crushed against the pot the Witch was interested on! It was reduced to thousand of pieces, and so did the protection-glass. The alarm rang like crazy as the light of the museum was turned on. Mimete screamed and ran away. Uranus was ready to attack her again, before Neptune stopped her.

_'_Mimete has never been a danger to us. Just let her go for this time. We have to run!'

The two young senshies ran for a few minutes before finding an exit. They then hid in a narrow street. Uranus untransformed and became Haruka Tenoh once again. Neptune sat on a trash can, she needed to gain her breath. And she felt a weird feeling. It's like if a powerfull being escaped from the jar Uranus destroyed.

'Michiru? You don't transform back?'

'Say, Haruka...? What if the legend attached to the jar you broke was true?'

'What are you talking about?'

'I read its description, it was called "_The Ashes of the devil" _It is said to countain the ashes of the son of a woman from the moon and a pharaoh who turned evil. Sounds like something from the time of the Silver Millenium._'_

'You sure did fast to read that stuff! All I did was fighting! And how did you do? We weren't even close to the description tag on the glass!'

'Magic.'

Neptune's body glowed for a few seconds, and she regained her civilian identity. Michiru Kaioh.

'Even if we did unleash a monster, I'm sure we'll manage to get rid of it, won't we?' Michiru giggled. Haruka took her partner in her arms. 'Sure. Nothing will take us down.'

_Serenity..._

_Where are you?..._

_Pretty Soldier_

_Sailor Moon S_

Lover of the Moon Princess

**Chapter 1:**

_Rei and Ami attacked? The awakening of a new foe!_

_Juuban District of Tokyo. 4 pm, 10/27/199X_

Two girls were walking in a park Both were around the same age and sizes. One was wearing a red top with white stripes, and had long black hairs while her friend was a blue haired girl with glasses, reading a huge book while talking to her friend.

'You know, Ami, that not really what I had in mind when you told me you wanted to go for a walk...' the raven haired girl said.

'Rei, we're in last year of Junior High. Furthermore, with the October Halloween break, Usagi and Minako will surely ditch the study group, so I have to study whenever I can.' Rei never understood how Ami could be so worried about it

'You know, you won't die if you take a break once in a while. You're the genius of Juuban, I don't think you'll have as much difficulties as Usagi to pass the entrance exams to High School... And even with all our fights with the Death Busters, you still manage to have 100% at all the mocks exams. Cheer up, you're first of Japan!'

'Actually, I always tie with someone else, so I'm not the "First one". The other girl is called Yui Bidoh.'

'Ami, even if you tie with someone, it's not a bad thing... Chill out, we work too much if you want to know.'

'You sound like Minako all of sudden... At least, as TA school is both Junior and High, you won't have any exams...'

'You didn't have to sound so harsh... Go on, just say I'm the godess of laziness along with Usagi!' The miko joked

'I didn't say that, but as you don't have the pressure of end-of-term exams this year, you should use this free time to start to study for your entrance at university!'

'Ami, I usually host the study group we've been doing since we defeated Death Phantom because I am bored alone at the shrine, that all.'

'Oh... Anyway, you really should start to study.'

'I don't even know what I'll be doing after high school... Hey, remember when we hosted the study group at your appartment? Why don't we do that more often?'

'Well, it's really too small for all of us. We also tried in Usagi's house, once.'

'Oh, don't remind me about it. She was just sitting on her bed reading MY mangas she never returned to me while Minako was screaming like a rabbid fangirl looking at Usagi's CD collection. How about that time we tried at Makoto's?' Rei said

'Oh, it was good, but Mako just kept worrying about her living room being clean, she spent hours in the kitchen, and I really wanted her to study with us.'

'Yes, we can save the soul of poor Makoto before Usagi and Minako corrupt her... Well, I guess the shrine is the best of your choices. Grandpa and Yuichiro wouldn't bother us mu...' The miko siddently turned around.

'Rei? Is something wrong?' Ami asked

'...No, nothing, really...' She stared at her blue haired friend for a few seconds and then asked: 'By the way, have you heard about this whole incident at the museum last night?'

'You mean, this security guard, found dead, seemingly mutilated from the inside? Yes... Peoples just kept talking about it, this was the first thing I learned when I turned on my radio this morning. He was killed, and an old jar has been broken like if it exploded...'

'Do you think it might be the Death Busters? No normal humans can kill somebody from the insides...'

'Well... If it indeed was the Death Busters, then they would just have took his pure heart and leave him to die. I'm sure that it's an ennemy, thought... Let's go back at the shrine!'

'Hey! I have an idea! How about we just start to investigate?'

'Rei?' The bluette blinked a few times. Rei really started to sound like Usagi... 'Mh... i get it, I'll call the others, we cancel the study group.'

'I never said I wanted that! I...'

'It's OK Rei, I need a break too.' Ami closed her book and shoved it in her bag. 'So? You still want to investigate?'

'Well... Now that you say it... It wouldn't hurt, the museum is at a few steps from here.'

Both girls arrived to a large building. Of all those of Juuban, there was no other like this. It had a square shape, and peoples could access it by passing under a large ark. 'I've been there a few times, the inside is decorated like a greek temple!' Ami once said. They crossed the ark and entered the main hall, crowded by policemen and journalists. They were quickly pushed outside. 'You kids are just getting in our way!' Once they were out, both girls headed back to the park, which was this time deserted. Ami sighed.

'Well, I can't say I didn't excpect it...'

'Yes... Oh well, how about we head back to the shrine?' Rei then suddently turned around like she previously did twenty minutes before...

'Rei? What's wrong?' The miko didn't think it was just her imagination this time: They actually were a monster around... The raven haired girl had no difficulty to spot its source! Faster than she would have imagined, a cloud of dust appeared behind Ami and took the shape of the silhouette of what seemed to be a man.

'AMI! BEHIND YOU!' The bluette was going to ask her friend what was going on when she felt ice cold hands wrapping around her neck. As the creature lifted Ami at a few inches of the ground, trying to strangle her, Rei took an ofuda out of her bag.

'_Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Shin Retsu Zai Zen! AKURYOU TAISAN!'_ Her incantation finished, the miko threw the paper on what she guessed was the head of the creature, It seemed frozen by the ofuda's energy and its hand released Ami. The young girl fell, and massaged her neck while taking a deep breath and running to Rei.

'Ami! Let's transform! The ofuda won't hold it for long!'

'Roger!'

'_Mars Star Power, Make Up!'_

Rei raised her transformation stick and soon, circles of fire turned around her, before entering her body, making a red and purple Sailor Fuku appear on her as well as red heels and white gloves. As a tiara drew itself on Sailor Mars's head, she assumed her final pose.

'_Mercury Star Power, Make Up!'_

After she raised her transformation wand, streams of what seemed to be water-ribbons wrapped around Ami's body, turning into her fuku as a rush of bubbles gathered to become Sailor Mercury's boots, gloves and tiaras. The senshi of knowledge was ready. Both girls started their respective introduction speech, to a monster who still couldn't move, thanks to Rei's ofuda.

'For love and passion, the warrior of flames, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chatise you!'

'Senshi of love and knowledge, I am Sailor Mercury! Put your head in a bucket of cold water and repent for what you've done!'

The ofuda disapeared from the cloud-like humanoid and it started to charge at both girls. They easily avoided it, and before the creature could make another offensive move, Mercury made large moves with her arms, seemingly collecting the humidity in the air that materialized between her hands as a large bubble.

'_Shabon Spray Freezing!'_ As she swinged her arm forward, the bubble took the form of a blizzard and completely froze the ennemy. 'Sailor Mars, finish it off!'

'Alright!' Rei made a few rotative moves with her arms until what looked like fire formed a large red circle. Rei then strectched her arms forward and yelled: "_Burning Mandala!' _Disks of fire spun a few times around her hands and finally all went to crush themselves against the ennemy. The ice statue was shattered, and seemingly completely destroyed the ennemy. 'Well, that was fast… What was this thing anyway?' Mercury still had a hand on her neck.

'I have no idea, but it almost chocked me... It was just like if it was both an immaterial yet solid being...'

'Well, at least, the Sailor Senshi saved the day once again!' Mars almost started to untransform, when she felt once again the presence of the ennemy. 'Mercury! Wait! I think he is still somewhere!'

'I knew it! It was defeated too easily to be really dead...' She pressed a button on her left earing and blue goggles appeared on her face. The blue girl scanned the area, taking her handheld computer in her hand. Sailor Mars peeped at the screen of her friend's machine but didn't understand any of the informations on it as well as Ami could.

'Do you think I should try to throw some ofudas?'

'I'm not detecting anything... Are you sure you felt something?' Rei would have liked to answer, when she felt her arm being touched by something. The creature appeared once again! This time it grabbed both girls by their back and pinned them on the ground before none of them could react. Rei managed to slighty turn around and face the creature: Its hand seemed solid yet its body was indeed just an humanoid cloud of dust. What the miko guessed to be its head was starring at her, she could indeed notice half-closed red eyes. Sailor Mars shivered, she never saw eyes like those since the Sailor Team's battle against Death Phantom, the horrible ruler of Nemesis. Soon, the "cloud" engufled both Mars and Mercury and the girls screamed one last time before they disapeared, swallowed by the shapeless creature...

_Those really are sailor senshies... i can see it in their memories..._

_So this planet is where those soldiers were reincarnated?_

_Alright, I shall get rid of all of them now..._

A rose pierced the wind. The flower went throught the monster's chest like if it was tin air. It didn't seems to have harmed the creature anywhere, but both its captives fell from the massive black silhouette. "It" Turned around and spotted its opponent. A tall and handsome masked man, wearing a black smoking, a tophat and a cape.

'This October break is one of the rare long break young maidens can enjoy before the end of the year. As Tuxedo Kamen, I won't allow you to do as you wish with those girls.'

Three girls, all three of them dressed with Sailor Fukus, appeared around the creature: A pretty short girl with a blue and red fuku, a blonde with an orange outfit, and a tall brunette with a green costume.

'For Love and Justice...' the orange blonde said...

'The Sailor Team!' The brunette continued.

'In the name of the Moon...' the apparent-leader started, and all three of them finished:

'We will punish you!'

Now that the introduction speeches were done, the shadowy creature charged toward the orange girl who quickly avoided, and spun around herself several times, until a rope of light appeared around her.

'_Venus Love Me Chain!_' The just-conjured chain warpped itself around the uncouncious Mars and Mercury. The girl who obviously was Sailor Venus pulled it and made sure her friends were safe once they reached her. The dust monster was once again going to attack from the back but was stopped by a disk of light as the leader of the group yelled "_Moon Tiara Action!"_ It completely dissolved the cloud of dust, which reformed itself a few seconds later.

'Backstabbing your opponent? You don't even deserve to be respected! Coward!' The girl with dumpling said as her Tiara flew back to her hand.

_Those eyes... This voice... Could she be that girl with three identities I saw in the memories of the first two soldiers? How dare she call me that? A woman?_

The cloud dissolved itself again, apparently planning to appear somewhere to prepare another surprise attack.

'We won't let you do it, this time! _Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!_' The green brunette, Sailor Jupiter, shouted as elecricity gathered in her tiara and a small tornado of lightnings devasted the area, until it hit the cloud which was going to appear behind the masked man, apparently once again trying to attack from its opponents back. The monster was just like paralized by the thunderbolt. 'Sailor Moon! Finish it off!' Jupiter yelled at the Dumpling Girl.

_Sailor... Moon? Could it be... Serenity?_

'_Crisis, Make Up!_' A golden cup appeared in the leader's hands. It magically opened itself , disapeared, and a few seconds later, Sailor Moon's fuku looked slighty different. White wing-shaped barettes appeared on her head, the ribbon she had on her back looked way longer and seemed to be made of silk. Her skirt became completely white with blue and yellow ornements and she was now wearing a golden belt.

'Now, get ready, monster!' A pink rod appeared in the young girls's hands. She spun it a few times in her hands, and finally pointed it at the monster. '_Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!'_ A blast of energy came from the heart-shaped end of the rod, took the shape of a giant pink heart and teared the ennemy apart. A low-pitched voice, obviously coming from the dust cloud, yelled "_LOVE LOVELY" _and the creature then faded away, leaving nothing but dust.

Sailor Moon sighed in relief. This monster was a tought one! Usagi Tsukino, as she was called on her civilian form, had a bit of exhaustion as she felt the elements of her Super Sailor Moon costume disapearing. 'What was that thing?' She glanced at the blonde with the red ribbon, Minako, who was busy trying to bring first aid to the still-unconscious Mercury and Mars. Tuxedo Kamen answered to the dumpling girl's question.

'I have no idea myself, Sailor Moon, but It didn't seems to be a Daimon.'

'If it really was one, I think we would have seen Mimete or one of her friends around by now.' Jupiter, alias Makoto, said.

'Girls, Ami and Rei are waking up!' Minako called, as Mercury and Mars slowly opened their eyes and got on their feet. The raven haired priestess quickly asked where was the monster who literally "swallowed" them.

'We got rid of it, don't worry. How do you feel?' Usagi quickly asked.

'Horrible... I don't think I've ever felt so bad...'

'Well, how about this time a youma trapped you in a camera?'

'Usagi...'

'Or when you died when we confronted the Dark Kingdom?'

'Usagi, please stop...'

'Or even at this time when Kaorinite stole your pure heart crystal!'

'USAGI, SHUT UP.' Rei shouted, exaspered. Usagi was going to use her best comeback ("Rei is being mean to me again!") but she tought it wouldn't be a good idea, after what her friend must have been trought.

'At least... – Minako said – we saved the day again! We alone, the almighty Sailor Senshi!

'_You sluts didn't save anything...'_

All the girls turned around. The bits of dusts everywhere gathered to appear once again as an humanoid silhouette.

'How dare you call us that!' Mako yelled. 'And who are you?'

'_I am the one who will defenitely destroy you, Sailor Senshi.'_

'Really? Say it to our faces, coward! Let us see your true face!' An angry Sailor Mars shouted. They were a deep silence for a few seconds, until the cloud finally said "_Alright, this will be the only wish I will grant to you._' The dust composing the cloud all gathered at one place, becoming compact, and finally took the shape of a tall and well-built man with long silvery hairs. He had for a shirt what looked like blue cloth wrapped all around his chest, an iron shield attached to it, seemingly as a protection. He also was wearing a long cyan cape. A golden armlet was shining at his left arm. The "Person" also had black trousers, and a thin leather rope at his waist. But the detail that attracted the attention of the group was the crescent moon drawn on his forehead, the scar he had at the right eye, and the chocker he had at his neck which looked like one a Sailor Senshi would wear.

'_My name is Khonsu. Son of the Pharaoh Sobek, and child of the moon itself_.'

'You are...!' Mako started 'You are from the Silver Millenium, aren't you?'

'_You could say that, Sailor Jupiter... I was born and grew up on earth but I lived on the moon...' He sighed 'Earthlings... Pitiful creatures they are...'_

'Then, what do you want?' Sailor Moon was pointing her Spiral Heart Moon Rod at the newly-appeared man.

'And what with this crescent mark? Are you another Sailor Senshi of the moon?' Minako yelled.

'No, Venus...' Mercury called 'Only women can be Sailor Senshis. Furthermore, only one person can have the powers of a planet at a time. It all depend on the star seed your soul countains.'

'_Well well... Seems like you didn't change at all since the last two-thousand years, Sailor Mercury... If it haven't been Princess Serenity, I'd have been the one carrying this star seed right now...' _Khonsu said. His voice was cold, his words were sharps, and all the girls shivered every times he spoke._ 'And as Sailor Senshies only carry within themselves the star seed of their star, I guess it is pretty obvious for that you are the reincarnation, or the heir, of Serenity, Sailor Moon_.'

'You're right. But... Who are you? Give us a correct answer, already!'

'_I used to be the most powerfull warrior of the Silver Millenium, and your very bodyguard, Princess. But I fell in disgrace for two reasons. The first one was my disdain toward the Sailor Senshi. Those women, ignoring everything of what a true battle was, who never saw blood being spattered, and who only used some magical spells to get rid of their ennemies. Women can't fit anywhere on a battlefield.'_ They were a silence for a few seconds. Usagi seriously thought he reminded her more and more of Jadeite. Khonsu finished his explanations: '_And the second reason was that I attacked Prince Endymion and killed one of his guards. I fell in disgrace for soiling my hands with earthlings bloods.'_

'Hold on!' Tuxedo Kamen called 'Why did you... do that?'

'_Eheh... Endymion, don't you remember?'_

'Listen, all of us already recovered the entire part of the memories of our past lives, and you are not anywhere in them!' Sailor Mars angrily spitted.

'_I attacked your "Prince" because... I saw him touching MY fiancee. The one who was promised to me. My future wife...' _Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Kamen, aka Mamoru.

'Wait, the only person you always flirted with back in our past lives was...'

'It only has been you, Sailor Moon, I swear.'

_'And this is the problem. It was you, Serenity.' _

_We were engaged, my father may have been a pathetic human, but he managed to persuade your father into marrying you to me once you would be 22... I have been your bodyguard for the greatest part of your life, until I've been punished and excluded from the Silver Millenium. My punishment was a year on earth... Trust me or not, it was the best year I ever spent in my life...'_

_I didn't want redemption. I didn't have to be punished. The human I killed should have been thankful for me to end his misery. Us, peoples from the moon, were gods to them. During this year of exile, I only met one person who truly was of some use to me..._

_ She was some sort of woman. I felt evil inside her... at first, I panicked, wondering what was this woman full of Dark Energy going to do with me... I was surprised such evil existed on earth..._

_ 'Traveller from the Moon, she said, I know you've lost all the ways you had to live with the one you love. I understand your feelings. I heard you were going back there in a few months. Let me help you by giving you this...' The woman shared her energy with me. As much as I hate to admit it, this woman was the most powerfull being I had seen in my life. She gave me the power... Enought power to go back to the moon even while I wasn't allowed to come back there. I just destroyed everything between me and Serenity. Guards. Servants. Courtiers. Anybody._

_ And when I finally had Serenity in my grasp... When she saw what I did for her..._

_ 'Khonsu... I... I never loved you. And I will never love you. You... YOU DISGUST ME!' Those words were reasoning hard in my head. I didn't know what else I should have done. As if another spirit controlled me, I abducted the princess, hid somewhere on Earth, in the tomb of my father. Once I was there, I just waited for Serenity to tell me she loved me. Of course, it never came, and soon, the Sailor Senshi caught me. Those women. I don't even know how I could have let them do that. The Dark Power I had was almighty. It couldn't be defeated..._

_ Queen Serenity and most of the other great sages of the kingdom, as well as the Sailor Senshi and Endymion, assisted to my trial. I finally was sealed body was burned to ashes and was sealed in a jar along with my soul. I also got condemned to Oblivion. Nobody could remember me, except the Queen herself. She put my new "house" in my father's tomb, and I was never heard of again, until last year, humans found my father's tomb and put me as a lion in a cage in one fo their "museum"._

Khonsu finished his story. None of the senshies showed any reaction to how horrible those events were, not even Usagi, who stared at the "ghost", a disgusted expression on her face, she seemed ready to burst into tears.

'Wait, Wait, WAIT.' Jupiter called 'You are the stupid one in this story! This woman you met, it must have been Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom! This woman had tought of pure evil! She was entirely corrupted by the Devil Metalia!'

'_Shut up, woman, I don't care much about who was this woman. I just know that I won't rest unless I have Serenity back, and that I defeated all of you, brats. I was revived last night, and I have no intention into being sealed away again. Furthermore than on this form, none of you are as powerfull as Queen Serenity was'._

'Wait... You were sealed in a jar... Could you be that you were...?' Rei hesitated to ask and finally said: 'The "demon" from this museum?'

'_Nice observation, Sailor Mars. Yes. I was in this pot which was broke by a powerfull deflagration. I was the one who ended the puny life of this guard.'_

Sailor Moon couldn't take it anymore. _This man is dangerous_. She ran to Khonsu, and tried to kick him in the chest.

'Sailor Moon!' Tuxedo Kamen called.

Of course, her attack didn't do anything, just slighty "removing" the part of his chest she hit, but the cloud quickly remodeled itself. Khonsu giggled as the dumpling-haired soldier tried to hit him some more times. He quickly got tired of it and gathered his ashes at a part of his body so that his hands would be as solid as if he was still alive. He took her by her neck and threw her on the ground.

'_I have no interest in fighting you, Serenity.' _Makoto and Minako helped Usagi to get on her feet, but the blonde girl haven't finished with Khonsu, she was almost ready to go and attack him some more, maybe even using her Silver Crystal against him, but she just couldn't bear facing somebody so crual. Makoto (who was physically the strongest of the Sailor Team) had to have Rei and Mamoru help her to prevent the little warrior from rushing at the monster.

'COWARD!' Usagi yelled. You've killed plenty of innocent peoples, you always attack from the back, you use the consistution of your body at your advantage, and you dare to tell us, women, are the worst fighter of this world? I won't let anybody do as they please with the live of peacefull persons!'

'_Pretty words, Miss Moon. Is that all they are? Pretty words? Anyway, I will give you girls a chance to fight me if that really what you want. I'll give you all of Tomorrow to train, you're going to need it. Serenity, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter... meet me at the museum in two days at 1a.m. If you don't come, well... More innocents could have some accidents. Furthermore, I've read enought in the memories of the first two of you to know who you really are in this life.' _Rei and Ami looked panicked at each others. By letting him "sucking" them within him, they allowed him to see all of their memories. They have put the group in danger... If they don't come to this "appoitment, peoples they love could get killed! _'So, we shall meet there then. Farewell, Sailor Senshi.' _The ashes disperessed and Khonsu disapeared.

'...What are we going to do?' asked Venus

'It is obvious it is a trap...' pointed Tuxedo Kamen.

'Yes but we HAVE to meet him there!' Rei, determined, yelled.

'But first, we have to make sure no guards will be at the museum this night!' Jupiter said.

'And we should find out more about him...! Like how did Queen Serenity sealed him away the first time!' Ami proposed

'Whatever what happens, all six of us will find a way to deal with him. We can't let this demon on the loose.' The moon princess declared. It sounded like it will be a tought battle...

Meanwhile, a pink-haired girl was silently watching the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_Usagi stalked! Khonsu shows up again!_

6 pm... It was starting to get late. Usagi and the others were now untransformed, and had clearly planned what they were going to do tomorrow, after a quick meeting at the game center. They will indeed meet Khonsu in the museum, but not before taking some precautions. The Sailor Team and Mamoru called it a day for now and decided all of them would meet at Hikawa Shrine the next day at 9 am. All of them went back to their respective homes.

As soon as Usagi entered her house, the young girl had taken from the fridge enought food to make ten times her own size in sandwiches. The dumpling girl didn't care much, she was hungry. She then remembered Ami asked her to ask Luna about Khonsu. (_"If she was the confident of Queen Serenity, I'm sure she knows about him!"_) but even tought the girl looked everywhere, her guardian cat was nowhere to be found... The house was surprisingly empty, too... Usagi then noticed the note stuck on the fridge. It was handwritten by Ikuko, her mother, and clearly said:

_Usagi, hope you won't mind being alone for what remains of the vacations! Shingo, your father and I won three tickets for a resort station yersterday and we won't be there for a few days._

'What? How come I never heard of it!' As if it was replying to her, the little girl found the answer a bit further in the letter. _We wanted to warn you about it but you just ran away for your date with Mamoru. Take care, sweetheart! – By Ikuko-Mama – _Usagi tought they may have took Luna as well... She took the note back on the fridge and wondered if it wouldn't be a good idea for her to go sleep at Mako's place tonight... Last time Usagi has been alone for a day, she had almost set fire to the kitchen. _Oh well, I guess I'll just spend a week feeding myself only with those... _She took the few shapeless sanwiches she made, sat on the couch of her living room, and ate them while watching TV. She watched a few episodes of an old anime she loved and of a drama she never heard of. Without her even realising it, it was already 8 pm, and it was dark outside. She then heard loud knocking noises. Usagi wondered what it could be when she heard somebody yelling from the front door: "USAGI!" The dumpling girl got on her feet and went to open the door. An over-excited Chibiusa appeared before her, her hairs as pink as cotton candy.

'Really Chibiusa, why don't you just open the door yourself? Mom did give you a key, didn't she?'

'I do have one, but I left it at home, in my room.'

'Then, what was the point of giving you one?' Noticing Usagi had a point, the little brat started whining.

'I came back home late after a tiring day playing with Momo-Chan and this is what I got? A big mean Usagi-oneeechan not going anything for poor-little-helpless Chibiusa?'

'Hey, don't play the tortured kid, YOU are the one being annoying in the first place! I was peacefully here doing nothing, and why are you coming home so late? Momo's mother usually send you back around 6 pm!'

'Is Ikuko-Mama planning to kill us? Because this is what will happen if you're the one cooking tonight.' And the arguement continued for a few more minutes before Usagi decided she would order some pizzas. _And to pay them with Chibiusa's allowance._

Other than that, the night went on peacefully, the girls just got on their pajamas, played a bit together, read mangas, and talked about various things. Around midnight, Chibiusa decided to open the TV once again.

'Chibiusa, you should go to bed now.'

'Wait, it's the news!' said Chibiusa as a picture of a man was now surrounding the screen. Usagi felt a big nauseous. _It was this security guard who got killed._

'Say, Usagi, do you think the one who did that is an ennemy?'

'Uh?' The blonde girl didn't want Chibiusa to know about Khonsu. 'Erm... Not a chance, don't worry, whoever he is, they will catch him for sure...!'

'He? How come you know It is a man?'

'Er... I said that at random, now go to bed!' Chibiusa gave one of her own "You're not telling me everything" looks at Usagi, but seemed to give up on this and went to her bedroom.

As Chibiusa was now sleeping, Usagi was looking for something in her room. It have been a long time since she didn't use it, but for what Minako said, the Disguise Pen would be something they'll need imperatively tomorrow. Usagi finally found it below her bed, carelessely thrown there. The blonde princess quickly refilled its power with her crystal, and gathered all three things she would need tomorrow together: Her Cosmic Compact, the Disguise-Pen (those were carefully set next to her clothes of tomorrow) and The Grail, which didn't appear physically but since it was within her body. She placed her compact and the pen in her bag and put the bag below her bed. She then started her alarm clock so that it would wake her up at 8 am, turned off the light and went to sleep. She closed her eyes for what seemed to be hours, yet not a minute had passed after she opened them again. _I must be tired. My perception of time is getting weird... But I have to rest for tomorrow's fight!_

Trying her best to rest as comfortabily as possible, Usagi tried several positions, until she finally managed to fall asleep.

Until she felt ice cold arms wrapping around her like it was hugging her. The blonde girl, surprised, jumped from her bed and looked at the arms that just tried to grab her. She then noticed she wasn't alone... A man was lying next to her on the bed. The young princess felt her heart pounding faster. It was _him again! _Usagi couldn't help letting out a little scream she quickly stifled. Even thought her room was dark, she could still clearly see the eyes of Khonsu. He wasn't really different from what he looked like at his last appearance. This time, he seemed not to be wearing any cape, or boots, and the detail that Usagi mostly noticed: He wasn't wearing the blue cloth he was wearing as a shirt, reaviling a sort of shapeless tatoo on his torso. It looked like a sort of line circling around his bare chest.

'_What's wrong, Serenity? Back when we were engaged, you used to enjoy me cuddling you at night...' _Khonsu's voice resonated in the senshi's head. The blonde girl didn't want to reply, she couldn't talk to him after what she knew he did. She was wondering what he was wanting to do to her. Plus, what he said couldn't be true... He looked down on women, so how could somebody like this possibly be the type to enjoy hugging peoples...?

'G...G...' the girl started.

'_What's wrong, Serenity? Did you become an inferior being just like those senshies in this reincarnation? I guess it is true, after all you became a senshi yourself...'_

'GET OUT OF HERE!' Usagi finally spoke loud. There was a huge silence in the room for a few seconds, seconds which seemed like hours. Khonsu silentely dematerialized himself from the bed and re-appeared a moment later, just behind the dumpling girl, and grabbed her by her neck as she yelled in surprise.

'_You can't tell me what to do, Woman. I gave you my love and you rejected it. So you're not going to get away with this. Now, if you want to live, hand me over the Silver Crystal. Now.'_

'N...No! I was reincarnated to protect it, you're not getting it!'

'_You think I'm a fool, don't you? It is obvious that it is hidden in this room. Who know? On a shelf, behind a furniture, under the bed... Now don't make me having to enter your memories like I did when I attacked those girls. I already know enought about you and all your friends to have them at my mercy...' _Usagi yelled in pain, as Khonsu was applying even more pressure on her neck. She felt him let her go, and saw him going to the bed. As she was catching her breath, she saw her bag coming on its own in the hands of the creature. Khonsu laughed. '_This wasn't even fun.'_ He tore the bag appart, and as various items were falling on the floor, Khonsu finally caught the Heart-Shaped Brooch that countained the crystal.

'STOP! GIVE IT BACK!' Usagi shouted. The man, to her surprise, suddenly let the brooch drop from his hands. As the blonde was already getting on her knees to pick it up, Khonsu put a foot on it, ready to crush the "so precious source of Sailor Moon's power".

'_Crawling at my feet, this is all what you were good for back in the Silver Millenium.' _Usagi didn't dare to comment, she was hardly capable of thinking anymore, she was bound to panic.

'_Now, now, Serenity... You have something else tat I'm interested on before I end your miserable life_.'

'What are you talking about?'

'_The ultimate artefact. The core of all Pure Hearts. The Holy Grail. I KNOW you have it within you, and I promise I won't torture you for long unless you give it to me._' A few seconds later, Khonsu took the brooch in his hands. '_Well... Where shall we start... Perhaps I should just enter you and destroy your body from the insides like I did with this guard... Or maybe...'_ Khonsu could never finish his sentence. He was interupted by a voice from the corridor.

'Usagi...? What's wrong? I heard you screaming!'

'CHIBIUSA!' This time, Usagi panicked. What if her ennemy used the pink-haired girl to get the grail? He apparently read her mind, and giggled.

'_Looks like I have another way to play with you...' _The monster was slowly going to the door.

'No, WAIT! DON'T TOUCH HER! She... She has nothing to do with this! STOP!'

'_It's too late, Serenity. If you want to see her alive again, you would better directly give me the grail once I come back.' _Khonsu again modified the constitution of his body and kicked Usagi, still crouching, a few times on her chest. She yelled painfully as the blow took her breath away, leaving her lying on the ground, barely capable of moving. She saw Khonsu becoming a cloud once again and quitting the room.

'USAGI?' Chibiusa had clearly heard her "future-mother" talking to somebody. And now, she was sure this "somebody" attacked her! She just wouldn't scream alone in her room for no reasons! The kid felt a weird presence in the corridor. She clearly understood it was an ennemy when she saw a gigantic cloud appearing in front of her.

'_Well, kid... Looks like you won't be able to live any longer.' _Chibiusa tried her best to stay calm, made a few steps backwards as the cloud took the shape of a tall man with silvery hairs, bare chested. She could hardly look away from his face. On his right eye: A scar. On his forehead: A crescent moon.

'You are Khonsu, aren't you?' Chibiusa shouted. She perfectly knew who he was! She watched all of the scene that happened today in the park, and she wasn't going to sit there as she knew the Sailor Senshi were fighting another ennemy!

'_Clever child... Now, follow me to your "big sister"'s room. It'll save me the trouble of dragging your steaming corpse in front of her before the fun starts...'_

'Don't think I'm that of a dumb girl. _Moon Prism Power, Make Up!'_ Khonsu obviously didn't except her to have this reaction. He just watched as the little girl was rising a compact with an hearth symbol on it. After a pink fuku had replaced her pajamas, Chibiusa took a fighting pose while introducing herself.

'For love and justice, the apprentice of a pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Chibi Moon! In the name of the future moon, I will punish you!'

'_WHAT? Two Senshi of the moon? How is this even possible? There is only one Star Seed!'_

'Well, you'll have to live with this! _Pink Sugar Heart Attack!_' A tiny wand appeared in Chibi Moon's hand, and after a few seconds during which the attack wasn't seeming to work, and an akward silence, little pink hearts appeared from the end of the stick. Khonsu was starting to be way less impressed. The little hearts were barely even hurting him, and just bounced on his chest, without doing any damage. Khonsu laughed harder than before. A crual laugh.

'_Well I thought women fighting were pathetic, but kids too? This just has to be a joke. Alright then, if you are a soldier, you're going to die like a soldier. Farewell, kid.'_

'STOP IT!' Usagi came in the corridor, barely able to breath or to stand. 'You can have the grail, just... Just don't touch her!'

'USAGI!' Chibiusa cried as she saw her guardian, who seemed to have been beaten up a few times. 'Step aside! I'm taking care of him!' And once again, she raised her wand: '_Pink Sugar Heart Attack!' _This time, it seemed to work better. Of course, the tiny hearts were still weak, but Khonsu seemed pretty much bothered by them as they tore a little part of his un-physical body away.

'_Alright, playtime is over, kid.'_ His body became a black cloud once again, and he suddently appeared behind ChibiMoon. As he assumed his humanoid-form once again, he said:

'_Serenity, let me show you the tiniest part of the power the woman from the Dark Kingdom gave me...' _Chibiusa turned around, as Khonsu did some weird moves with his arms and finally slowly put one hand on the little girl's stomach. A powerfull blast of energy seemed to come out of him, and Chibiusa flew across the room, yelling in pain, she was finally pinned to the opposite wall. Khonsu still had his hand raised where the little girl was standing a few seconds before. It was like he was crushing her on the wall from here.

'STOP! I told you I would give you the Grail! Leave her alone!'

'_This impudent brat asked for it, Serenity. And this is what you'll experience tomorrow with your friends...' _The wall slowly seemed to be cracking as Chibiusa's scream became louder and louder. Usagi just couldn't let it happens... Before she even noticed what she was doing, she felt a powerfull wave of rage throught her body, when she finally decided to summon the grail. She yelled "_Moon Crisis, MAKE UP!'_ and became Super Sailor Moon. Khonsu noticed that, and stopped his attack, freeing the now-uncounscious Chibiusa.

'_What? How could you transform? I have your brooch!' _Not even actually knowing what she was doing, Sailor Moon yelled "_Moon Twillight Flash!_" and her tiara emmited a beam of light similar to Venus's _Crescent Beam._ Khonsu's chest was pierced by the attack. He disapeared and reformed himself a few seconds later.

'_We... We will meet again, Sailor Moon._' He faded away, leaving nothing but the heart-shaped Cosmic Compact. Sailor Moon felt her powers dfading as well as she became Usagi once again. She picked her brooch up, and then quickly ran to Chibiusa. The little girl had collapsed. Her head was bleeding heavily. She shrieked in horror. How could you do that to a nine years old? She quickly ran downstairs, picked up the phone and called the only person who would be able to help her.

It was around 2 am. Mamoru Chiba was laying on his bed, finally going to sleep. He spent the whole night working on an essay for his university. Mamoru wasn't at all the kind of person to prefer his duty as Tuxedo Kamen to his normal life, and this is why as long as he wasn't King Endimyon would try his best to become a doctor. Mamoru tought this night before the battle the team was going to have next day will be a thought one and he knew it. He was just resting, when the least thing he wanted to happen happened: Something woke him up. The phone. He picked up the receiver.

'Chiba here. I hope you have a good motive to disturb me in the middle of the night.'

'_MAMO-CHAN!' _Usagi's voice was shaking,.

'USAKO? What's happening? Why are you crying?

'_He... he came back! He tried to steal my brooch and the grail... he... HE...'_

'Usako, do you mean Khonsu came back to attack you? USAKO?'

'_HE...' _She finally exploded in tears. '_MAMO-CHAN, CALL AN AMBULANCE. He...! He almost KILLED CHIBIUSA! I... I couldn't protect her, I... I...She transformed and I...' _The next words she spoke were nothing Mamoru could understand. Her sentences were made of some confused words mixed with the sound of her sobbing.

'USAKO. I beg you, calm down!' It took a few moments before he could stop the uncontrollable tears of his beloved one.

'First, I'll call an ambulance, and I'll rush to your house! Meanwhile, I want you to take Chibiusa, untransform her, give her some first-aid, and whatever you do, never stay far from your brooch, he may come back!' Usagi let out a shy "Yes".

Mamoru quickly came after Usagi's call. _A knowledge of the city and good driving skills. What else do you need?_ The ambulance was already here. Usagi was now silently crying in his arms, as medics were bringing aid to Chibiusa before transporting her to the hospital. Usagi told them they were attacked by a burglar. (_Well, then, he must have been horribly huge.) _Chibiusa was suffering of various injuries, a few broken bones, and a trauma at her head. Miraculously enought, her skull wasn't damaged.

'She will survive, but she'll have to rest for the next months.' A doctor told Usagi and Mamoru when they arrived at the hospital. After a few minutes in the hospital room of the tiny girl, and when they were completely alone, Mamoru finally said:

'Listen Usako, it's almost 4 am, and tomorrow will be in a big fight. You have to go back home and get some sleep.'

'But... Mamo-Chan! What about Chibiusa? And what if he comes back?'

'Mamoru and my mother's assistant will watch over Chibiusa.' said a voice coming from behind the blonde dumpling girl. She turned around and saw Ami, who apparently decided to spend the night at the hospital helping her mother.

'Ami!'

'Usagi, my mother knows how much we need to sleep, so she will bring you back home.' Ami closed the door behind her. 'It was Khonsu, right? The one who attacked her.' Usagi had let another tear go from her bloodshot eyes and nodded.

'He... He will come back, I know it.' She grabbed her brooch. 'He almost killed us... I...' She was going to burst into tears again.

'... Listen, when I learned about Chibiusa, I immediately called Mako. My mother will bring us at her place and we will get some sleep. Don't worry, Khonsu won't attack you as long as Jupiter and me are around.' Usagi hugged Ami.

'Ami, Thanks for taking care of Usako.'

'No problems, Mamoru, it's normal.' As she heard Ami and Mamoru exchange some more words, Usagi stared at the moon by the window.

'Why can't I just use the Silver Crystal to cure her?'

'Usagi, You'll need all the energy you can tomorrow... Now, let's go. Mako is waiting for us.' Both girls said goodbye to Mamoru and left the room.

_Please, recover soon, Chibiusa._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_The cats are targeted? Khonsu VS Inner Senshi!_

Meanwhile, in what looked like some poorly enlighted office, four women were working. They were all wearing a lab coat below which they were dressed in black robes, each of them having one of a different color. Two of them were trying some experiences on what looked like a flower, the thrid one was apparently working on a machine, and the last one acted as if she was actually doing something productive. This dark place was also known as the Witches 5's bureau.

'Mimete, what are you doing?' Asked a green haired woman who was one of the two working on the plant.

'Mh? I'm... Er...' The yellow-haired witch didn't know what to reply.

'I know you're not doing anything. Go hunt another target.'

'But, Telulu, I have no targets...'

'I already have chosen one for you. Here you go.' The witch gave her co-worker a huge file. 'This time, we don't want you to use a Daimon.'

'Eeeeeh? What the heck is this target? It's a woman!'

'Mimete, shut up. We want you to hunt down an actually PURE target this time. Celebrities are usually the most corrupted humans. You were lucky those you attacked so far all had a Pure Heart Crystal. But this one has a very powerfull crystal for sure.'

'_Natsuna Sakurada..._ Still, she is ugly.' Mimete sighed. Telulu gave her a quick "We're counting on you" and walked back to her desk, where Cyprine was trying something on the plant. The witch who was working on her machine called her redhead colleague a few minutes later.

'What is it, Viluy?' Mimete asked

'Well, I just finished working on this.' Viluy showed the result of her work: It was an heart-shaped mechanic brooch similar to the one Sailor Moon, their ennemy, was wearing. It was very similar except that a black star replaced the crescent moon from the actual compact.

'And what do you want me to do with this?'

'When Kaorinite has been killed by Sailor Uranus, I was the one charged of finding what remained of her body. And in her hairs, I found a tiny bit of a magic stone, most likely Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal. So I used one of my machine to multiply the power inside it, and corrupted it so it could be used by any of us. I want you to use it in case the Sailor Senshi shows up during your mission.'

'So, you mean we have our own Silver Crystal?'

'I don't think it is as powerfull as the actual crystal, but it'll give the Senshi a hard time. I'm counting on you Mimete.'

'Alright, I'll do my best! Even thought the target is an ugly old hag... One last question, how am I supposed to remove her pure heart if I don't have to use a Daimon?

'Just use Eudial's Soul-Stealer gun. It is the only thing we could save from her van.' Mimete said another "Alright, wish me good luck!", took the brooch, picked up the gun in Eudial's locker, dressed in her usual yellow costume and left the office.

'... Viluy, you do realise she is going to fail, don't you?' Telulu mockingly said once Mimete was gone. 'You can't trust her. I'm SURE that she is the one who killed Eudial!'

'I believe in her. Even if she isn't reliable, my machine is.' Viluy took off her beret and helped herself of a cup of coffee before going back to her research.

Even thought Ami and Mako were with her, Usagi barely even closed her eyes that night. Neither could both her guardians, for the obvious reasons they were watching over her. All three of them were finally glad when the hour of the appointment came. The girls headed to Hikawa Shrine where they met a still-sleepy Rei taking her breakfast while feeding Phobos and Deimos, her crows.

'Oh, hello girls. Did you sleep well?' The miko asked. She quickly wish she hadn't asked that. It was obvious by their faces that none of them could have slept correctly.

'Rei, can I have this cereal bar you're holding please? I'm starving...' Usagi said. Wondering why none of her friends had a good night, Rei began asking question. Even thought it was painful for Usagi to hear it again, Ami had to tell her everything about what happened to Chibiusa.

'I already informed Minako last night, I thought she would be here before us...'

'I'm here, girls!' All four Senshi turned around and saw their friend climbing the stairs to the shrine. 'Usagi, was Artemis with Luna at your place yersterday? I can't find him anywhere! Seriously, I'm being worried sick for this cat!'

'No, he wasn't... And I haven't seen Luna around either... I phoned at my mom to tell her about Chibiusa and Luna wasn't with her either...' Usagi responded.

'Don't worry, I'm sure they are just somewhere in the city.' Mako said. 'Anyway, Rei, should we start a ritual?'

'Sure. Just wait here while I start the sacred flame, and meet me in the prayer room. I'll try to foretell as many informations about Khonsu as I can.'

A few minutes later, all of them were gathered in the main chamber of the shrine. The priestess had started her chant and was now kneeling in front of the fire. Usagi has seen this ritual being performed several times, and it was always something amazing to watch. As a kid, she never actually believed that Shinto priestess actually had powers. Her encounter with Rei completely told her otherwise. After ten minutes, Rei finished her chant and claimed in a way louder voice: "_Rin Pyo To Sha Kai Shin Retsu Zai Zen!"_ As she finished her incantation, the shadow of a man drew itself on the fire. Rei seemed in some kind of trances. For a few minutes, the room was completely silencious, until Rei seemed to gain back her mind and finally talked.

'I just had visions of our past lives. What he told us yersterday was completely true...'

'You mean...?' Usagi started

'Yes, he did slaugher many innocents, and he really was your lover... Usagi...' Another silence, broken this time by Minako.

'Well, at least now, we can be sure the cats will be able to help us! They were the Queen's advisors after all! I don't think the "Oblivion sanction" Khonsu received altered their memories.'

'Just one thing: We have no ideas where the cats are...' Mako sighed. All five girls talked for a few more minutes, before they heard a little noise: Somebody opened the door.

'Oh... Er... Hello girls!' A man in a shinto robe with long brown hairs falling on his face just entered the room.

'For Kami-Sama's sake, Yuichiro, it is so hard to knock before entering?'

'I... just wanted to bring some tea...'

'Thanks, but we already had breakfast, now, leave us alone. I have an important fortune to foretell.'

'S...Sure thing, Rei! But also, er... Master wanted to talk to you!'

'Mh...? What would grandpa need? Geez, I'm sure he wants me to sell some ofudas or other good luck charms again...'

'Well, now that you say it, it is true that every time you sold them, they always had success.' Usagi pointed.

'Usagi, we're in the beginning of the morning, I don't think anybody would come at our shrine at an hour like this. Alright, I'll be with Grandpa. You girls wait for me. Yuichiro, what the heck are you waiting for? Give them some tea!'

'Y... Yes Rei!' Yuichiro gave a steaming cup of tea to every one of the girls as Rei was leaving. Once she was gone, Usagi couldn't help asking:

'Say, Yuichiro, aren't you a bit sick of Rei bossing you around?' An akward silence followed the question. Yuichiro didn't know what to answer and finally said he needed to finish cleaning the shrine. The man left Mako, Minako, Ami and Usagi.

'Geez Usagi, I tought you knew by now that Rei don't love Yuichiro that much.'

'That not what she told me back when we fought the Dark Kingdom! You can't believe how heartbreaking it was when I saw Sailor Mars dying, saying that her last will would have been to kiss him before she go.' Usagi said, annoyed.

'Calm down, you don't need to be mad at us! We were DEAD when this happened, remember?' Mako said. 'To come back one the topic, I think that Rei has the right to do whatever she want with her men. At least she never was disapointed in love... Except perhaps when she was with Mamoru.'

'This is the exact reason why I want her to find someone, I don't want her to try to steal Mamo-Chan again!'

'Geez... At least she had better luck in love than I did. My first boyfriend was a youma I had to kill, the second boy, Ace, was working for the Dark Kingdom, and the last one, Allan, was in love with my Sis' from London all along.' Minako listed

'And I got heartbroken by my sempai and many other men...' Mako said in a bored voice.

'Well... Uhm... Even if it's a long distance relationship, I think I'm pretty much OK with Ryo.' Ami said in a shy voice.

'Ryo? Who's that?' Minako asked.

'You never met him. He was a genius boy at our school, and he was one of the carrier of the Rainbow Crystals.' Ami explained.

'Oh! You mean he was one of the Seven Great Youmas?'

'Yes, but I healed him with my spell _Moon Healing Escalation_!' Usagi proudly announced. 'But he still got some powers from his Youma-Self. He can see the future.' Minako giggled. 'I didn't know Ami had a boyfriend'. The bluette started to blush.

Rei came back a few minutes later. Seemingly upset.

'Girls, I think I'm in trouble...'

'What's wrong?' Mako asked. Rei sat on the floor and started explaining.

'Well... Mh... my grandfather saw at the news a video of our battle against Mimete of last week. A journalist saw us and filmed the scene. Of course, none of our identities has been revealed, but I used my _Akuryou Taysan_ in this battle. Now, Grandpa is obsessed by the fact Sailor Mars could be a miko, and he want her in the shrine...'

'Eheh... Should we tell him he already do?' Usagi giggled.

'Of course I would like to tell him, but that would put him in danger...'

'Well, Khonsu knows our identities anyway...'

'I was talking about the Death Busters... But, yeah, Grandpa would be in danger if Khonsu tried to attack us now... Alright, anyway, we should really look for the cats now.'

'While you girls search for them, Usagi and I will try to enter the Police department!'

'Uh? What are you talking about, Minako?'

'We have to make sure nobody will be in the museum tonight, remember? I worked with Interpol back when I was Sailor V, and I would like you and I to convince the main police Inspector General to stop the investigations! This is why I needed you to bring the Disguise Pen! Can you please disguise into a policewoman?'

'All right, I get it.' Usagi took the pink pen out of pocket (Her bag being completely ripped off.) and raised it in the air.

'_Moon Power! Turn me into a pretty police officer!'_ The pen's diamound-shaped end emmited rays of light, and a few seconds later, Usagi's clothes were replaced by a policewoman uniform.

'Alright, you two are going. We're going to look for Luna and Artemis!' Ami said.

'OK. See you later!' The blonde girl and the now-disguised Usagi left the shrine. A few seconds later, Ami took her handheld computer. A tiny map of Tokyo appeared on its screen.

'I think we should be able to track down Luna and Artemis with this. Can one of you please call Motoki, Naru, Umino and everybody else? Maybe they saw them...'

The girls spent a great part of the morning calling different peoples, and going to various placed like the Park or the Crown. They had no clues where the cats could be until they randomly met Unazuki. Motoki's sister told them that she saw both animals a few minutes ago, running from something invisible.

'They seemed panicked. I tought they looked familiar, but I didn't know they were Usagi's cats.'

'Where did you see them?' Rei asked.

'They were running to the Shrine.'

'That where we were half an hour ago... alright, we'll meet them there. Thanks Unazuki!' Mako waved good-bye to the girl before all three of them headed back to Hikawa Shrine. They were relieved to see Luna and Artemis there, but they were less happy to see in which condition they were... They seemed to have been injured, and they both looked scared. Rei, Ami and Mako quickly walked to them.

'Luna? Artemis! What happened to you?' Ami asked, alarmed.

'S... Some sort of ghost attacked us yersterday! It stalked us for hours, and we had to hide!' the white talking cat responded. His pepper-colored partner was still breathing heavily, before she said something as well:

'I don't think it comes from the Death Busters! This sounds like some sorts of new ennemies! I'm sure it's related to the murder of the night two days ago!'

'Calm down, Luna, we already know everything about this. The thing that attacked you is called Khonsu.' Rei explained.

'Khonsu?' The cat asked for more details. The three senshi explained to both what happened so far.

'Listen, you guys were Queen Serenity's confidents. I'm sure she didn't erase him from your memories...'

'I don't remember of anything about somebody called "Khonsu"...' Artemis sighed.

'Well... I do.'

'Luna?' Artemis seemed surprised.

'Queen Serenity wanted only one of us to know about him, and she tought I was trustworthy enought, so she didn't erase him from my memory. For what I remember, he massacred at least twenty peoples in the Moon Castle if not more... I'm not even counting the humans he killed on Earth.' The cat seemed to be trying her best to remember the blur that was the memory of her past.

'I just remember so far that when you girls caught him, we gathered all of you and the Outer Senshi. We had to awaken a part of Sailor Saturn's mind to destroy his body while leaving his soul untouched. Then, our Queen sealed him away using the Silver Crystal.'

'Sailor Saturn?' Rei asked 'But, we don't have a Sailor Saturn... Hotaru has been kidnapped by the Death Busters, remember? Furthermore, Haruka's lot told us that if she awakened, she would destroy the world!'

'That doesn't mean we need Saturn to cast Khonsu away.' Mako said. 'He is still nothing but a spirit, but there must be a way to kill him, even if he is already dead!'

'Mako, if we could have killed him, I think Queen Serenity would have done it before... The power Beryl gave him must have grant him some sort of immortality.' Ami pointed.

'_Of course, she could have killed me, but she didn't do it...'_

Mako, Ami, Luna, Rei and Artemis suddently turned around: Behind them, a shapeless cloud of ashes appeared, and took the shape of a man: It was Khonsu once again.

'_Princess Serenity asked her mother to go easy on me... I guess it was her way to feel better after she betrayed me...'_

'Khonsu!' Ami faced him. 'You attacked those cats, didn't you?'

'_I don't know what parts of these creatures can be of any importance. I just tought it would be fun to have one more advantage against Serenity... So, what are you going to do? Isn't it the part where you all transform to fight me? Or are the precious Sailor Senshi as cowardly as they seems to be?'_

'Doesn't looks like we have any choices. We won't let you, demon, soil this sacred ground! _Mars Star Power, Make Up!_' Rei yelled, followed by Mako and Ami.

'_Mercury Star Power, Make Up!'_

'_Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!'_

And after the three girls morphed into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter, Khonsu started to giggle.

'_This is getting interesting. I had a great time playing with Serenity last night, maybe you want to be my toys for now as well?'' _None of the girls responded. Mercury just slammed her hands, gathering a sphere of humidity as she did the other day. She then yelled '_Shabon Spray!'_ and a large fog appeared out of nowhere, leaving the Senshi out-of-sight of the creature.

'Girls, I'm bringing the cats in safety, you fight him, I'll be back!' She then picked up Luna and Artemis in her arms and ran to the shrine, but she was stopped by Khonsu who randomly gathered his ashes right in front of her.

'_Trying to save those pitifull animals? You Sailor Senshi have weird priorities... And what was the point of this fog?'_

'_Fire Soul!'_ Rei attacked Khonsu, leaving the way free for Ami to hide and save the cats. Khonsu took the stream of flamesright in the face and dissolved again. Of course, the girls perfectly knew he was going to appear again. And it was behind Mako, this time. He tried to grab her neck from behind, making his arms solid, but too bad for him, Jupiter grabbed his hand and slammed him on the floor.

'So? What did you say about women being weak, the other day?'

'_Dumb luck, I didn't know a woman could have suck reflexes.' _Khonsu got on his feet and started attacking again, charging at Sailor Jupiter. She didn't let him touch her.

'_Flower Hurricane!'_ a barrier made of strong wind and petals surrounded the senshi, making a perfectly solid shield even Khonsu couldn't go trought. He tried to attack Mars instead, she noticed it and was ready to defend herself.

'_Akuryou Taysan!'_Rei threw an ofuda at him, but missed.

'_This won't work twice...' _He charged at her, but was stopped by some sort of tidal wave coming out of nowhere: Mercury was back. She freezed the ennemy using her _Shine Aqua Illusion._ Mako ran to the ice-statue the monster became, and shattered it with an only kick. It was rather uneffective as Khonsu reapeared a few seconds later.

'_Eheh... You know, every times you break my body and I re-form it, it's just like some extreme kind of pleasure. I feel in every of your attacks the pure hatred you have towards me. This is just delicious... Such energy wasted... Well, I'll leave you alone for now, women. You clearly can't fight me as for now, weaklings._

_'_'Where are you going? We are not finished with you yet!'

'_Do not worry, I won't attack again until our next encounter... I just need to prepare a little game for our battle in the museum tonight. I'll make you, whores, pay for what you've done to our Moon Kingdom! Just hope you'll find the game enjoyable. Farewell.' _Khonsu disapeared again...

'...What we've... "Done" to the Moon Kingdom?' Jupiter asked.

'I think he is referring to the fact that he doesn't think of Sailor Senshi as real soldiers.' Luna appeared behind the lot. 'Are you girls alright?'

'Yes, just a few scratches, but we're OK.' Mars answered.

'I wonder how Minako and Usagi are doing...' Ami just looked at the sky.'

'We should untransform. It was kinda dangerous to transform here, Yuichiro and Grandpa could have seen us. Let's go to my room.' Rei said.

All three girls, still transformed, were going to Rei's room to be sure none of them could be seen, until...

'SAILOR MARS! SAILOR MARS!' the team could clearly hear heavy footsteps behind them. The girls turned around and saw an overexcited-Grandpa jumping like a little boy at a candy store.

'Gran- Mr. Head Priest?' Rei blushed. She knew what was going to happens...

'Ah, dear Sailor Mars, I'm sooo happy to see you! My UNICARING granddaughter disapeared once again, and I seriously need help to sell good luck charms, you could help me, right? And you know, you're really one pretty girls, and I know what a pretty girl looks like. And I saw you fighting on TV, your ofudas are really well drawn! Ten times better than those crappy things my apprentice-granddaughter are drawing, and...'

'Mh... Thanks but...' Rei just wanted to yell "WHO IS UNCARING? WHO DRAWS CRAPPY OFUDAS?" .

'Oh, come on Mars, this will probably help you to chill out.' Jupiter winked at her red-partner.

'... Jupiter... why don't you come with me then?'

'Me and Mercury must ask informations about you-know-who to who-know-you. Meet us you-know where, HAVE FUN!' Jupiter took Mercury below her arm and ran to the bushes. A few seconds later, as a confused Mars and Grandpa were staring, Ami and Mako came out of this exact same bush.

'Well... Mh... We just saw Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter running past us.'

Ami and Mako asked Luna all what she knew about Khonsu, but she sadly couldn't tell more than she already did.

'Well, now, I guess we'll just wait for news of Usagi and Minako... And also we have to wait for Mars to escape her Grandpa... Why did you run away, Mako?'

'Because I tought it'd be a nice surprise for Rei's grandfather... But I bet she hates me now.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_Mimete's mean business! The return of Sailor V!_

'I'm telling you I'm perfectly all right!' A little kid was whining in her hospital bed. It was Chibiusa. It was weird, but what she said was completely true: Her injuries magically disapeared in the course of the night.

'My little Rabbit, Mr. Chiba told us to watch after you while he was going to his university handing his essay, then coming back.' Four women were guarding the pink-haired girl: One had long black hairs that made sorts-of-cat-ears on her head. The eldest of the four women had short green hairs and seemed pretty muscular. The other two were shorter than their sisters. The smallest of the two remaining had a white hair-bread tied around her forehead while the other one had a yellow ribbon on her head. They were named Koan, Petz, Berthier and Calaveras Ayakashi. They all used to be ennemies working for Black Moon before Sailor Moon used her crystal to turn them into regular humans.

'But, Berthier-oneesan... I'm telling you this night, in my dreams, I've seen the man who attacked me, he said "sorry" and then healed my wounds!'

'It is true your injuries were cured incredibily fast, but you still need to rest.' Petz said. The little girl didn't try to fight against her guardians. She spent a couple of minutes planning what she was going to do. She wanted to help Usagi and her group. She had to. _Alright, this will work._

'Calaveras-oneechan, can you please open the window? It's feeling horribly hot here!'

'It's true it's a rather sunny day for this time of the year... Here, I'll do it my Rabbit.' Calaveras walked to the window and opened it. Chibiusa then asked:

'Can you please get me something to eat? I'm starving...'

'Right away, I'll call a nurse, Chibiusa.' Koan, who was sitting next to Chibiusa's bed, got on her feet and went out of the room. The couch being free, Chibiusa jumped on it.

'You shouldn't move from your bed!' Berthier pointed. Chibiusa finally could take her Luna P. which was resting on the little table next to her.

'Not my problem. _Luna P Smoke!'_ Chibiusa's robot-ball bounced a few times and then a white fog completely obscured the room before Petz, Berthier or Calaveras could do anything. Chibiusa then took her Luna P. under her arm, and jumped by the window. She used Luna P. once more and turned it into a parachute. She arrived safe and sound on the ground of the hospital's court, and was now running, knowing exactly where she was going.

It took a few seconds for the Ayakashi Sisters to see from where Chibiusa escaped. Obviously knowing none of them could jump by this window, as they got their powers confiscated, for their own good. All three women ran in the corridor where they met Koan talking to Mamoru.

'Hey, Sisters, can you please give this to Chibiusa? Mr. Chiba just came b...'

'Koan, Mamoru, Chibiusa escaped!' Petz yelled, still running to the stairs. Mamoru quickly understood what was going on and ran to Chibiusa's room, seeing the window wide open, he jumped from it, and clearly saw the pink haired girl climbing a wall of the hospital to get to the street. Mamoru took a rose out of his pocket and became Tuxedo Kamen. He jumped on top of the wall before Chibiusa even reached it. He helped her to get on the top and then scolded her.

'What are you doing? Chibiusa, you should be resting!'

'I should, but I won't! I'm sorry Mamo-Chan. LUNA P!' Coming out of nowhere, the cat-ball flew to Mamoru's head, knocking him down the wall. Chibiusa then jumped from the wall to the street, luckily landing on her feet. Tuxedo Kamen got up, and jumped again on the top of the wall, but he couldn't see Chibiusa in the crowded street. She had run away...

Meanwhile, in the local police-headquarter, Usagi, disguised as a policewoman, and Minako were both in a waiting room, waiting to meet the Inspector General.

'Minako, we've been waiting for hours... Is your friend realy going to see us?'

'Of course she is! Back when I worked with Interpol, she was a big fan of V-Chan!'

'Do she know V-Chan and Sailor Venus are the same person?'

'Of course she do. Even Katarina did, and Katarina thought I was dead.' They waited for a few more minutes, when they heard a policeman yelling from the main hall:

'EMERGENCY! The robber we just caught managed to find a weapon, he is holding in hostage the inspector who was interrogating him!'

From the Waiting Room, both girls heard all the noise this event made. How could something so stupid happens...? Are policemen that useless in those situations?'

'Geez...' A few ten-minutes after, Minako closed the door of the waiting room. She was completely alone with Usagi. 'Ok, I'm taking care of it, it'll entertain us... We are waiting since hours. Keep your disguise, I'll transform!'

'You mean we're going to take care of the criminal?'

'Of course we will!' Minako couldn't help but smile at the opportunity of fighting something else than a monster. She took out her transformation device. Usagi noticed it wasn't her usual wand, but looked like a pen with a star-shaped end.

'You are going to transform with this...?'

'Yes. _Moon Power, Transform!_' Minako waved her pen, until a light engufled her, forming a blue and red sailor fuku. Minako turned around herself a few more times, until blue shoes appeared on her feet, orange and white gloves at her arms, a crescent mark on her forehead, and red glasses in front of her eyes. Sailor V then assumed her finishing pose.

'Woaw, you haven't transformed this way since a while.'

'I know. Let's go!' Sailor V opened the door of the waiting-room to the main hall and asked a policeman where was the criminal.

'Right at the second floor, in an interrogation-room. You're not going there, young lady, are you?'

'I surely am not.' Minako winked at him and ran to the stairs before the policeman could say anything. Followed by Usagi, she rushed to the second floor, and forced wide open every doors of all rooms in it, until she finally found the bank-robber. He was a man in his early '30s or late '20s. He had a gun pointed at the head of an inspector, wrist tied by his own handcuffs. Sailor V reconized him as Inspector Wakagi, an Inspector she worked with back before she joined the Sailor Team.

'What?' He said. 'I asked for an helicopter. I want it quickly, or else I might accidentaly pull my trigger...'

'Oh, just shut up. _Crescent Boomerang!'_ Before the criminal could answer, Minako had thrown her compact right in his head, knocking him out. She then quickly freed Wakagi.

'Sailor V? I tought you didn't want to work along with Interpol?'

'Let's say I would just need your help.' Minako quickly melted the handcuffs using a little _Crescent Beam_. Usagi entered the room. Wakagi quickly noticed her, and mostly her disguise.

'Who are you? I've never seen you around!' Wakagi was talking to Usagi.

'Oh... Er...' Minako quickly made up an excuse. 'She is a... french policewoman I helped back when I worked with you guys! She is just helping me some times.

'Heureuse de vous rencontrer.' Usagi tried to play along in an approximative French.

'A french policewoman, eh? Seems like you make friends easily, V-Chan.'

'Votre cravate est un réfrigérateur.'

'Anyway, why did you come back ?' Wakagi knew Minako wouldn't shows up without a reason.

'I'm here to talk to Natsuna.'

'Alright. She is currently receiving somebody. You know where her office is.' Wakagi called for help to lift the criminal and bring him to his cell.

'Who is she receiving...?' Minako asked.

'Oh, some business woman called Mimi Hanyuu. I'm going back to work. Nice to have seen you again, V.' Wakagi disapeared in the stairs to the main hall. Minako turned around and stared at Usagi.

'This couldn't be...'

'... Mimete!' Both ran like crazy to the upper floor where was Natsuna's office. They heard a huge scream coming from the room, as well as the familiar sound of a Pure Heart Crystal being revealed.

'Usagi, transform!'

'OK! _Pouvoir du Prisme Lunaire, Transforme Moi_!'

'Wakagi isn't here anymore, you're not forced to still play the Frenchie…'

'Er... Sorry. _Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!_' While Usagi was transforming, Minako pulled out her second transformation wand and suddently got in her Sailor Venus costume. When both senshis were ready, they entered the office, where their orange-haired ennemy was. Holding Eudial's signature weapon. On the desk was laying an uncounscious dark-red haired woman, who was obviously missing her Pure Heart. The witch turned around and faced the two girls with a large grin on her face.

'Oh, look like you're a bit too late.' Mimete giggled, as she showed the Crystal she held in her hands. 'You stand no chances against me this time.'

'We won't lose to you! Don't you know who we are?' Mimete knew what was going after that... The witch rolled her eyes as Venus started her speech, followed by Sailor Moon.

'For Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus! May the divine punishment fall down on you!'

'For Love and Justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you! AND STOP MIMICKING ME WITH A SILLY FACE.'

'Geez, excuse me, but your girls are boring. So, I guess I'll show you a little something I got from my fellow Witches... Here you go! _Artificial Make Up!_' Mimete touched a brooch on her chest Usagi haven't noticed before, it was the exact same shape as her very own brooch! A golden light surrounded Mimete, and when it ended, her clothes had been changed to a black and orange Sailor Fuku, and her pearl tiara became small enought to look like a Sailor Senshi's tiara.

'What the heck is that...? You became a Sailor Senshi?'

'Eheh... Yes I did. We've found a tiny bit of your Silver Crystal on this poooooor Kaorinite's dead body back at the day you killed her on the Tokyo Tower!'

Usagi had a disgusted expression. During this battle, Kaorinite had stolen her brooch and had tried to crush it multiple times, before being fooled into believing it was a toy.

'So? Shall we start? _Charm Tiara Action!_' Mimete threw her tiara which took the shape of a disk of light. Usagi and Minako dodged easily.

'You are copying my attacks?'

'Well, yes, after all, I take this power from a bit of YOUR crystal.' The witch giggled and attacked again. Usagi quickly conjured her rod, and pointed it at her ennemy as she had thrown her tiara.

'_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!'_ The tiara dissolved in the airs, and Mimete got thrown on the opposite wall. She quickly got on her feet and conjured her rod as well.

'_Charm Buster!'_ As a response, Sailor Moon used her Heart Attack once again. Both attacks collided each others and disapeared.

'Damn, she truly is stronger than she used to be! Sailor Moon, let me try something!' A rope of light appeared around Venus, as a sword of light materialized itself right in her hands. The chain wrapped itself around the sword, and Venus threw it at Mimete, aiming for her brooch.

'_Venus Wink Chain Sword!'_ Mimete, surprised, got hit right in the chest, but weirdly enought, it injured her without breaking the brooch.

'Heeeey! That hurts! What do you think you're doing? This time, you seriously made me angry!' Mimete used once again her _Charm Buster,_ completely destroying the office. Both senshi avoided it with difficulty. The witch was histerically throwing her attacks here and there, not really thinking of what she was doing.

'If we don't do anything, Natsuna's body will be damaged!' Venus whispered to her partner as she jumped to avoid another attack. 'This is seriously getting ridiculous!' After a few minutes, Mimete managed to pierce a big hole in the wall. Not seeming to care if the room would collapse on her or anything.

'You're not getting away! _CHARM SPIRAL BUSTER!'_ This stronger blow of _Charm Buster_ touched her target: Sailor Moon, who got knocked out and collapsed.

'SAILOR MOON!' Venus rushed to her friend, when Mimete threw her Tiara at her.

'I am you opponent, now. You'll take care of your friend later, all right?' she giggled some more. Both women were ready to fight, when a very low pitched, yet feminine voice calmly declared...

'_Dead Scream.' _Coming out of nowhere, a large purple sphere appeared and crushed itself against Mimete, greatly hurting the witch. Her brooch started to shatter.

'GAAAAH! Who's there? SHOW YOURSELF!' The redhead witch yelled. As she said that, a green haired woman entered the room. She had a dark tan, a severe face, and was holding a long key-shaped staff with a red sphere at its end.

'I am Sailor Pluto, in charge of time. I won't allow you to do as you please on this planet. Sailor Venus, your attacks greatly damaged her brooch. Finish it off!'

'Setsuna...' Venus whispered; 'OK, save Sailor Moon and Natsuna, I'll take care of her!'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

_Sailor War! Aller Simple to the final battle!_

Mimete tried to attack at random again. Minako quickly avoided it and jumped to her ennemy, punching her in the stomach. As Mimete was trying to rise up, Venus pointed her finger at her opponent's brooch and yelled '_Crescent Beam!_' A beam of light got released from the blonde's finger. The strenght of the attack destroyed Mimete's brooch, turning her clothes back to her usual black tutu and dress robe, and pinning her on an opposite wall, releasing the Pure Heart Crystal she was holding. She got on her feet with difficulties.

'You... You are thought...'

'Well, isn't it the moment where you run away? Minako said to Mimete as she quickly looked behind her: Sailor Pluto had put Sailor Moon and Inspector Sakurada in safety. She picked up the Crystal and turned to Mimete again.

'Alright, Mimete, now, give up!' Minako pointed her pinger at the witch. 'Tell us all what we want to hear about the Death Busters and we might let you alive.' Mimete whined. But suddenly seemed surprised, and almost relieved... Minako looked what she was looking at behind her: Another witch had appeared! This one was wearing a blue beret and a black dress with blue-ish white upper part. She pointed one of her arms at Sailor Venus and said:

'_Mosaic Buster!'_ What looked like tiny dots came out of a bracelet she had at her right arm, surrounding Venus, and seemingly trying to tear her apart. Some cuts appeared on Venus's arms as she tried to get rid of the little things the witch had cursed her with. Mimete's co-worker giggled as she looked at Minako.

'Well, good luck for getting rid of those nanobots. Don't worry, you won't die now. MIMETE.'

'Vi... Viluy...?'

'I knew you weren't reliable, but I didn't think you would manage to lose so quickly, even with my most powerfull weapon. Take my hand, I'm bringing us back to the base.' The white-haired witch turned around as she heard footsteps: Sailor Pluto had came back.

'I have nothing to do with you for now, Sailor Senshi. Farewell.' She took Mimete's hand, pressed a button on her bracelet, and both witches were gone. Pluto quickly destroyed the nanobot who were attacking Minako. Both girls untransformed and came back to the corridor where an uncounscious Sailor Moon and Inspector Sakurada were lying. Minako gave her back her Pure Heart, and Natsuna opened her eyes. She woke up, a bit confused, and then stared at Minako.

'Mi... Minako? What are you doing here? And what happened?'

'It's alright, now, Oneesan!' Minako hugged the Inspector. Both greatly appreciated each others. 'We've saved this woman who stole your Pure Heart Crystal!'

'My what?'

'Nevermind that, we have a favor to ask you.' Setsuna talked.

'Setsuna!' Minako seemed a bit surprised. 'You know about...?'

'Yes I do. Mamoru explained everything to me. Anyway, Miss Sakurada, we want you to withdraw your men who are patrolling in the museum tonight.'

'I wan't do that...! I...'

'Oneesan, if you don't, more innocents are going to be in the way of our battles! Just like this time when we fought the Dark Agency!'

'Minako...' Natsuna sighed, as Sailor Moon woke up.

'Woaw... Where is Mimete? What happened?'

'Princess, are you all right?' Setsuna asked. Usagi untransformed herself without apparently noticing Natsuna. And when she finally did...

'HOLLY COWS! PROFESSOR HARUNA? Crap crap crap, why did I have to untransform in front of...'

'Usagi, she isn't Miss Haruna, calm down! You can trust her with our identites!'

'You... You are Sailor Moon?' The Inspector asked. She seemed to can't help it, yet she was giggling. The dumpling girl's reaction has been weird. 'I think you confused me with my twin sister, Haruna Sakurada. She is an English teacher in Juuban Municipal School.'

'Er...' The young princess still found the situation akward.

'Usagi, you didn't see her face during our battle, but she is the one who helped me back when I was Sailor V. Inspector Natsuna Sakurada.'

'Nice to meet you, Kiddo.'

'Er... Me too, I guess...? You won't tell your sister you know my identity, right? Or else she won't let me in peace in class again... I already have horrific grades with her.'

'Oh! My sister is a great fan of Sailor Moon as much as I love Sailor V. Are you sure you don't want her to know? I'm sure she would be nicer to you and you would have better grades if she knew.'

'No thanks... Anyway! We have something to ask you!'

'I already know... And... please, tell me more. What is going to happen in the museum tonight?'

'We...' Usagi stammered.

'The Sailor Senshi will fight the one who murdered this guard two days ago, tonight.' Setsuna said, without further explanation. 'We seriously need to have the place just for ourselves.'

'... Well, you did save me and... Oh and if V-Chan can handle it, It'll work, I know it!' Natsuna went to her office, not seemingly caring of the broken shelves and pierced walls. She took her phone, and yelled in it. 'Lieutenant, can you listen to me? Yes? Well, get your ass and your men's right here, NOW. We will stop the investigation for now.'

'_B...But... Inspector! We can't stop now! We have no evidences!'_

'That funny, because if you stay here one more minute, you and your crew won't have any salary either. Get back to the Headquarter. NOW. And evacuate all the journalists, and lock the doors of the museum.'

'_Y... yes, madam! Right away madam!'_

'Oh, and bring me some cakes, i'm starving. Thanks.' She put the receiver down. 'Well, V-Chan, you have Carte Blanche.'

'Thanks, Oneesan.' She hugged her and left with Usagi and Setsuna.

* * *

Setsuna drove both girls to the shrine, where Mako, Ami, Artemis, Mamoru, Luna and Rei were waiting for them. The afternoon was drawing to its end.

'Mamo-Chan?' Usagi ran to her boyfriend once she saw him. 'What are you doing here? I tought you were looking over Chibiusa?' Mamoru smashed his hand on the wall in frustration.

'I... asked the Ayakashi Sisters to take care of her while I was going to hand my essay to my university... When i came back, she had run away...' Usagi shrieked. Mamoru continued. 'She wanted to help you, Usako... And I fear she might be on her way to the museum...'

'But... The place is deserted! We convinced Miss Sakurada to stop the investigations! And Khonsu is expecting us for 1 am...!' Minako pointed.

'I know, Minako, but you know how Chibiusa is... The same happened when we were fighting Black Moon. And that how Wiseman kidnapped her and turned her into Black Lady.'

'Mamoru sent me to find you and inform you of this.' Setsuna explained.

'WAIT! Do you think that means Khonsu got his hand on her...? But, she was greatly injured! How come she was even able to wake up?' Usagi couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was being worried sick for her little Protégée.

'She said Khonsu himself healed her in her dreams... I know that it's hardly possible at all, but yet she told the truth: She was completely healed.'

'Hold on!' Rei interrupted the conversation. 'When he attacked us, Khonsu said...'

'He attacked you?' Minako seemed surprised. 'Why didn't you call us with your Communicator?'

'I did try to, but you never answered... Anyway, he said he was going to prepare a little "game"... What if he healed her to lead her in a trap?'

'I hate to admit it, but this could be true... We must go to the museum, here and now!' Mako said.

'We can't just wait for him to kill Chibiusa!'

'Wait! What if she was just gone to see Hotaru?' Usagi was doing her best to avoid thinking of the worse.

'Hotaru... has been kidnapped. You perfectly know it.' Ami said, with the same worried face everybody was bearing.

'Small Lady is defenitely in the museum. I'm willing to protect her as well.' Setsuna then turned to Usagi. 'Please, Princess, let me join you in this battle.'

'No, Setsuna, you won't join them.' The Sailor Team, Mamoru and Setsuna turned their head. At the top of the stairs that led to the shrine were now standing two women. A manly-and-feminine-at-the-same-time blonde, and an elegant aqua-blue haired girl.

'Haruka! Michiru!' Usagi called the couple.

'Don't try to mix Setsuna to your business. She is already busy tonight.' Haruka said.

'Uranus! Neptune!' Setsuna faced her two fellow Outer-Trio member. 'The Inner Senshi, Sailor Moon and the Prince are in a battle against an ennemy from the Silver Millenium! We can't leave them like that!' Usagi was surprised about how the green-haired woman seemed way more faithfull to her than she was to Haruka and Michiru. They both answered with a "Hmph", and raised their transformation wand.

'_Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!'_

_ 'Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!' _A yellow circle appeared at Haruka's feet while a blue one appeared below Michiru. Golden thunderbolts came from the yellow circle and a sort of reversed-waterfall flowed from the blue circle. When both those phenomenon disapeared, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were standing where were Haruka and Michiru ten seconds ago. Knowing where this was going, Setsuna raised her wand as well and said in a quite voice

'_Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!' _A grey halo wrapped around her, and after a moment, she was wearing her fuku, her lips turned red, and her Garnet Rod appeared.

'Just what do you think you are doing?' Mako yelled at Uranus and Neptune, getting ready to transform just-in-case. This just wasn't the moment for another chapter of the rivalty Inners/Outers.

'In order to enter Mugen Academy tonight, and end the life of the Messiah of Silence, Sailor Saturn, we need our ally.' Michiru said, harshly.

'Wait a second!' Usagi ran to the Outers. 'Don't you need your Messiah to do something like that?' Haruka replied.

'There is no time left. We don't need the Messiah to kill this girl. She haven't awakened yet.'

'So, you're going to kill off a 12 years old girl, just like that?' Rei also pulled out her transformation wand.

'Hotaru Tomoe is cursed since birth. We've already proven that her father, Soichi Tomoe, is the leader of the Death Busters himself. We only need one more thing to enter the school and make sure he hid her here. And this thing is currently held by Setsuna.' All the girls turned to the oldest woman. Sailor Pluto had a magnetic-card key in her hand.

'Uranus, Neptune, I know none of us are proud of what we have to do, and I assure you my loyalty to our mission, but sadly, I won't let you have this as long as Small Lady is in danger.' Just as she said it, the provocative comportment of Uranus and Neptune stopped radically... Both looked at each others, then turned to the rest of the group.

'What happened to Ochibi-Chan?' Uranus, as well as her partner, seemed disturbed by the new. They might not be allied to the Inners, but they still deeply cared for the little princess. Setsuna answered her partner's question.

'She ran away to try to help the Sailor Senshi in their fight against...' Pluto stopped and stared at Usagi for a few seconds. The dumpling girl seemed worried sick. She was bitting her nails to blood. '... Khonsu. The spirit that haunted a jar in the museum. He murdered the guard there, and challenged the Sailor Team to a battle tonight, at 1 am. In the meantime, he greatly injured Small Lady, and now he may have attracted her into a trap. I beg you. Uranus. Neptune. Let's help them...' Pluto told them.

The new had the effect of a bullet throught the heads for both Haruka and Michiru. They made a few steps forward, turned toward Usagi, and both kneeled before her.

'Odango... No, Princess... It seems like Uranus and I made a great error...' Michiru told her. 'Two days ago, late at night, the witch Mimete attacked this museum.'

'During the fight, I missed a shot of my _World Shaking_, and it destroyed a big jar sealed with a golden chain.'

'I did feel something evil coming from it, but It seemed yet so familiar, as if it was coming from the Moon Kingdom, that I didn't pay attention to it. I read about the legend attached to this cursed pot, but none of us took it seriously...'

'We need to pay for our faults. We will help you for this battle.' Both finished their explanations. Usagi was now completely confused. It was so unlike them to be willing to fight alongside her...

'It will also be a way to thanks you for saving us back in the Marine Cathedral.' Neptune pointed.

'Your help is welcome.' Usagi seemed all of sudden slightly relieved as she said that almost immediatly. 'Ami, what time is it?'

'It is 5 pm. Still too early. But if the museum is deserted, I guess nobody will mind if we enter. Let's go save Chibiusa.'

'We're going. Right now.' Rei said. 'Let's transform.' Everybody nodded. Usagi opened her compact and rised it above her head, while her fellow Inner Senshi raised their respective transformation wands.

'_Moon Cosmic Power...'_

_ 'Mercury Star Power...'_

_ 'Mars Star Power...' _

_ 'Jupiter Star Power...'_

_ 'Venus Star Power...' _ And as if they were one and the same, they all yelled together:

'_Make UP!'_

Minako's fingernails turned yellow. She waved her wand a few times until stream of star-shaped-ribbons started to wrap around her body. After a few seconds, an orange and blue sailor fuku had replaced her clothes. She felt something warm on her forehead as her tiara appeared. Sailor Venus put a hand on her elbow and pointed to the sky. The guardian of love and beauty was ready.

Mako's fingernails turned green. She just stood there as circles of lights engufled her. After a little while, they disapeared, releasing Sailor Jupiter, wearing a green and pink fuku. Mako turned around herself a few times, her tiara, gloves and chocker appeared. Sailor Jupiter then took her usual fighting pose: One arm pointing forward and the other arm above her head. The guardian of love and courage was ready.

Rei's fingernails turned red. Streams of fire spun around herself, until one finally touched her, and became her gloves, red and purple fuku and heels. A last one warped itself around her head, forming her tiara and star-shaped earings. Sailor Mars then put a hand on her hip. The guardian of love and passion was ready.

Ami's fingernails turned blue. Rush of bubbles and blue ribbons escaped from the end of the wand and took the shape of a fuku with two different sorts of blue. Her shoes were now two large blue boots, and her arm were now covered with white gloves. Sailor Mercury took her finishing pose. The guardian of love and knowledge was ready.

Usagi's locket fixed itself on her chest. She turned around her as an heart-shaped light engufled her. Pink ribbons appeared out of the brooch. A few seconds later, she was bearing a blue and red sailor Fuku. The same ribbons appeared to form the senshi's boots and gloves. A stream of light formed her skirt and back-ribbons. Another light appeared on the Senshi's head. Her Odango-Covers, Tiara, earings, and chocker appeared. Sailor Moon put an hand on her waist, and another one on her forehead. The guardian of love and justice was ready.

Mamoru pulled a rose out of his jacket, and in an instant, he turned into Tuxedo Kamen.

* * *

Once the team was ready, and that Uranus and Neptune learned all what they needed to learn about Khonsu, all eight senshies and the masked man walked to the museum. At this time of the year, it was only a matter of one or two hours before night would fall. All nine of them went to the museum. Thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to go there with Haruka's bright yellow car, the senshi decided they would travel by foot. Usagi was still worried about Chibiusa, yet she couldn't help enjoying the company of so many peoples gathered around her. She hated being alone. As they went past the usually crowded shopping district, Usagi was being a bit thanksful it was, for some reasons, completely empty this night. Any civilians looking at the scene might find it seriously wierd: eight women in sailor fukus, three not being in age of going to school anymore, and a man with a top-hat. What an odd sight it must have been... The public lights started to lit up. The sun was begin to lower. Usagi quickly locked at the big clock that was usually placed right on the top of an old clockwork shop. A quarter past six... Usagi hoped for it would not be too late to save Chibiusa.

The group finally reached the museum. Walking in front, Venus and Jupiter walked below the ark, and were violently rejected by an invisible force.

'Venus! Jupiter!' Sailor Moon ran ro her friends.

'We're all right, Sailor Moon...' Venus said as she tried to rise up.

'But this thing rejected us for some reasons...!' Mako cleaned the dirt off her skirt. They didn't seems to have been injured whatsoever. A few seconds later, a figure appeared right where the Senshi have been rejected. Silvery hairs. Tall. Handsome. A crescent moon on his forehead. A scar at his right eye. That was him. Khonsu was standing right in front of the group.

'_Well, well, i didn't expect you to come so early..._' As he said that, a little bird, who was flying around went below the ark. The same force as earlier seemed activated: The bird was reduced to nothing but a pile of feathers and flesh. As the senshi watched this, Khonsu giggled.

'_Oh, yeah, about this portal. You won't be able to go trought it before 1 am. I guess you know what that means, right? I was kind enought to let the first two of you live. But you'll end just like this creature if you try to cross this once more._' Uranus yelled him to shut up, and started to attack. A bright orange sphere appeared in her hand. As she smashed it on the ground, she yelled "_World Shaking!"_. The sphere went below the ark without further adoe, and touched Khonsu. He exploded in a cloud of dust.

'Well, that was easy.' Haruka smirked. 'The portal must be opened now.'

'URANUS! WAIT!' Ami threw herself on the blonde before she made a singler other step toward the ark. Both fell on the ground.

'Just what are you doing? I defeated him, didn't you see it?'

'Oh, we forgot to tell you something...' Ami blushed.

'Khonsu has the ability to reform his body at will.' Mars explained. Uranus got on her feet and asked if she heard well, as the dust that was produced by Khonsu's explosion gathered again to reform him.

'_Well, I can't tell I didn't expect that from you, Sailor Uranus. After all, you're the one who freed me. Brutal. Manly. You could be easily being mistaken for a worthy opponent._' He smirked. Uranus stared angrily at him, bitting her lips. She always had hated men, but this one was like a mix of everything she hate in them. Khonsu continued. 'At least, you could give some more resistence than this pitiful thing who dare to call herself a Senshi.' Usagi, as if she understood what he was saying, came closer to the gate. Khonsu clapped his fingers, and a pink girl appeared from tin air: Khonsu took the little child in his arms, and dropped her at his feet. Usagi shrieked. It was Sailor Chibi Moon. Her hairs were messed up, the ribbon on her fuku have been completely torn apart, and multiple bruises were visible on her arms, legs and face.

'_Don't_ _worry, she isn't as messed up as last night_.' Khonsu giggled. Usagi, in tears, ran to her future-daughter. She was halfway from crossing the gate when somebody yelled:

'_Venus Love-Me Chain!'_ Minako had caught her leader with the golden rope. 'Sailor Moon, he wants to lure you in the barrier!'

'But...! Chibiusa!' Usagi was almost hysterical. She was trying to get the chain off her. Like when she wanted to attack Khonsu by herself first time they met him, Minako had to be helped by Setsuna and Mamoru to be sure the little soldier wouldn't rush at the ennemy. Once Usagi was in Mamoru's arm, she began to cry again. Silentely.

'_Well, Serenity, as I tought you really is the weakest of the group.'_

'Shut up! Sailor Moon has achieved way more important things that you will never do!'

'_And what are those events, if I may ask? Fighting without even seeing a drop of blood? Destroying a kingdom ruled by another woman? Messing with Time and Space in order to save your future self? None of you, senshi, ever fought for real. None of you.'_ This time, Tuxedo Kamen spoke.

'Khonsu, you can call earthlings by whatever name you want. But none of us will stand here while you insult women.' The gentleman of the group gave one of his usual speeches. Khonsu ignored this last comment. Time passed. Thirteen minutes during which the senshi stared at their ennemy. It could be a silencious scene if Usagi wasn't crying at the sight of Chibiusa. The ghost of ashes then decided it would be a good time to play a bit more with their mind.

'_Serenity, why don't you just introduce me to those two... lovely ladies I just met?'_

Usagi raised her eyes from Chibiusa to Khonsu. He claped in his fingers once again and two more figures appeared at his feet: An adult blue haired woman and a brunette with a red ribbon on her hair. Everybody gasped, Usagi went crazy again.

'MAMA! NARU-CHAN!' She cried again as Khonsu seemed to enjoy seeing Sailor Moon shaking in fear of what he may do.

'_Alright, I will destroy the gate and you will be able to fight me right now. There is just one condition... Which one of these three shall I kill off right now?' _Mako yelled in rage.

'Are you even HUMAN? And what with all the sweet talk about being a true warrior while you just use disgusting tricks to destroy mentally your opponent?'

'_Silence. I never said torturing your opponent wasn't part of the fun.' _Khonsu knelt down, stared at his shadow and touched it. He then literally grabbed it as it took the shape of a sword.

'_This is the second of all the powers the woman from the Dark Kingdom gave me. So, now you choose Serenity. Your mother. Your best friend. Your future child. Who will die from this blade?'_

Sailor Moon tried her best not to burst into tears. She was crying, yes. But she couldn't afford to cry loudly now. She didn't want Khonsu to think even more of her as a coward. _There is a way for all three of them to be OK. I know it._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_The battle begins! Images from the past!_

Hotaru Tomoe woke up out of breath on a stuffed armchair, in a dark room filled with toys, baloon, and plushies. She knew her father himself brought her here, but she still didn't get why nobody was letting her out. She just vaguely remembered going to the new Planetarium with Chibiusa, when those creepy monsters appeared. And this is all she could remember before she passed out and woke up here. The only persons she could see were her father's secretary Miss Kaori and Mimi, Lulu, Yui, and Cissy, some students from Mugen Academy she vaguely knew, who brought her food every now-and-then. Ever since she was locked in there, the recuring dream she had of her destroying the entire city, if not the entire planet, has been more and more present. Thought, if she woke up now, it wasn't because of this nightmare, but because of another one. In this one, she saw her friend, the cute and innocent Chibiusa, being killed by some sort of ghost. She just hoped that everything was a dream. She had experienced many odd experiences ever since the pink-haired girl had entered her life that foretelling-dreams wouldn't even be an odd to her. She seemed to somehow always be where the Sailor Senshi were, and thought Hotaru did admire the Senshi, she couldn't help hoping she would meet them as little as possible. Hotaru sighed. She wanted to go out. The door of her "prison" opened wide, and a blue haired woman in a Mugen Academy uniform entered.

'Good evening, Miss Tomoe.'

'Hello, Cissy.' Hotaru politely responded. 'So? Can my father let me out, now? I'm scared...'

'Miss Tomoe, Your father said your "stalker" was still after you. It is best if you just stay here.' Hotaru sighed. Cissy took a lunch case from her bag.

'Here, Kaori asked me to give you this.' Cissy sighed, handing her the little box. She actually was named Cyprine, and was considered as the best fighter among the Witches 5. She was the one who assisted Telulu and Viluy in resurecting Kaorinite, and she didn't liked at all how the Professor's secretary was bossing her and the other witches around.

'Well, going back to work. Your father will come and see you tomorrow. Good night, Miss Tomoe.' Cyprine left as quickly as she came. She closed the door behind her. As she was climbing the stairs to go back to the Academy main hall, she muttered to herself.

'Hmph... Kaori made us do her job in baby-sitting Hotaru again...' As she said that, her body magically splitted in two. This second Cyprine seemed like a mirrored version of her "twin sister", with red hairs instead of blue. She was called Petyrol.

'Don't worry, you did give her the lunch box, right?' Petyrol giggled.

'Yep. Just wait for the kid to open it, and she'll have a nice surprise. If she really is our Messiah, she won't die, but Kaorinite will be fired for sure.'

'Thought, it is kinda mean... Hiding a Daimon Egg in her meal. I hope she'll be able to get rid of it, just in case.'

'This Daimon was one Eudial prepared to use in the Marine Cathedral. She won't need it anymore, now, will she? And Eudial's daimons were weak as heck. Even Mimete's are better.'

'Well, you seemed pretty confident.' Petyrol smiled. As they reached the main hall, Petyrol and Cyprine became the same person once again.

Hotaru opened the lunch box. She was starved. She just hoped it wouldn't be Kaori's horrid cooking again. She got relieved when she saw it was just a salad. The only thing the secretary can't mess up. She took a fork and ate some leaves of letuce, and then tried to pick a spongey-looking vegetable. At the moment her fork touched it, the weird thing emmited a weird light, and began to grow huge. Hotaru threw her salad on the floor and stood away from it. The vegetable finally took the shape of a woman with red skin, in a dress that was apparently made of letuce. One of her arm seemed knife-shaped. The creature charged at Hotaru. The little girl screamed as the monster was trying to chase her. She was sure the daimon was close to hit her with her knife-arm, when "something" happened... Time seemed frozen, Hotaru just raised her arm toward her opponent. A blast of energy came out of her hand, and completely dissolved the beast who disapeared in a scream of pain, before turning back into the spongey vegetable. A purple-ish white egg popped out of it, and exploded. Hotaru breathed heavily. _What was that? And what just happened?_

'_Hotaru Tomoe._' Hotaru heard a voice calling her name. She turned around and saw... herself. Dressed in a white and purple Sailor Fuku. The second Hotaru seemed like a ghost.

'_Our Princess is in danger.'_ Hotaru didn't even know what to answer... This was getting insane.

'Who are you? Why do you look like me? Are you with those peoples my father say they want to kill me?' As a response, the second Hotaru disapeared. Leaving nothing but what looked like a stick. Hotaru picked it up. It was a very pretty wand-looking thing. Whatever it was used for. It had a big ball at its top, and a star on which was drawn the planetary symbol of Saturn. Hotaru has always loved horoscopes, astrology and anything related to stars, so she was sure this symbol was the one of the "Planet of Silence". Just touching the stick made her feel dizzy. As if somebody else was taking possesion of her body, Hotaru knew she had something to do. She raised the wand up above her head.

'_Saturn Planet Power. Make Up.'_

For a single night. This night. The senshi of silence awakened again.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the museum, the Sailor Senshis and Tuxedo Kamen were still trying to get out of this horrible situation Khonsu brought them into: The ghost was letting them fight him right now, with the condition of him killing one of his hostages: Chibiusa. Ikuko Tsukino and Naru Osaka.

'_I'm still waiting for your response. Who will die?_' Again, almost an hour of silence had passed since he made this horrid proposition. Usagi was doing her best to stay proud, and not burst into tears again. All three persons were very important to the dumpling girl, and she couldn't afford to lose any of them. Mamoru and the others were apparently planning to find a way to save everybody, while Usagi was emptily staring at her mother, her best friend, and her future daughter.

'_Perhaps hearing them talk will help you in your decision?' _Khonsu teased the young girl. As he said that, Ikuko and Naru seemed to move. They got on their knees and looked at Sailor Moon.

'_Please, help us...'_ Naru's voice echoed.

'_Don't let us die, Usagi!'_

_'Chibiusa will be reincarnated in the future, we know it...'_

_ 'Don't let us die for somebody who isn't even from this time...'_ Sailor Moon heard the voices of her mother and her friend telling her to literally sacrifice Chibiusa, right in her head, as if nobody else could listen to them. She then seemed relieved.

'Khonsu, I made my decision. But please, let me kill this person myself.' As she said that, everybody turned to her.

'Have you gone mad?' Sailor Mars seemed not to believe what she was hearing.

'Sailor Moon! Don't!' Uranus tried to warn her.

'I won't let you soil your hands with human blood!' Neptune added

'Don't worry.' Usagi was smiling warmly. 'I think I know what I am doing.' Both couldn't help but let her do: Their Princess seemed really confident...

Usagi raised her hand, and her Sprial Heart Moon Rod appeared in it. The gem at its center sparkled a few times. Sailor Moon then spun it in her hands, and then pointed it at Naru and her Mother. She started her incantation as she spun around herself.

'_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!' _A swhirl of heart-shaped energy appeared from the top of the rod. Its light engufled Naru and Ikuko. And as it touched them, a giant red heart crushed itself against the two women. They both yelled "LOVELY" before crumbling and disapearing. Usagi may not be an expert about how the human body would react to such a powerfull blow, but crumbling surely wasn't a normal reaction. Khonsu seemed quite annoyed by this choice.

'What? You never said I couldn't choose two of them. I knew they were fake the second you tried to talk me into sacrifying Chibiusa! But you completely ruined the trap by making my mother calling me _Usagi._' Khonsu grunted. How come what was an helpless crybaby four minutes ago was now somebody else completely different?

'_Well, you might have seen through it, but I still have the brat.' _ Khonsu raised his sword, apparently ready to cut off Chibiusa's head. Usagi's assurance completely disapeared, and she was back to her old cowardly self once again.

'No! Stop! DO NOT TOUCH HER!' Sailor Moon knew she would die if she went below the ark, and preparing another _Spiral Heart Attack_ or a _Tiara Action_ would be too long. She began panicing again, when she heard a voice yelling behind her:

'_Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!'_ Tuxedo Kamen threw five explosive roses at their foe. Khonsu, surprised, didn't even try to avoid it. He exploded along with his sword. Without any surprise, he re-appeared a few seconds later, now unarmed. Chibiusa's body disapeared and the ghost spoke again.

'_Well, even if you had attacked the kid, she was a fake as well. The real one is inside. As I said, I won't harm her, unless you really annoy me.'_

'Wait, your barrier! You promised you would destroy it if we made the right decision in your little "game"!' Ami pointed.

'Now, enought of those ridiculous traps! Let us in!' Minako yelled.

'_Eheh... Don't you still understand why I wait for night to be at its more darkest hour so our battle would start? It is because something rare will happens today.' _He stared at the sky. '_Tonight will be a night of full moon. And it will be almost perfectly lined with the sun and this planet,, making the sky, even this side of this world itself, completely dark, invinsible to us. A completely obscured sky. The day you whores defeated me, it was also a night with no sky. Isn't it a funny way to have revenge?' _He smirked. '_Well, I'll see you when the world will be completely obscured. Farewell.'_ He disapeared, his gate still active.

'A night without moon...' Rei looked at the Earth's white sattelite, which was clearly seen above them. It was a perfect night for those who like star gazzing. Not a cloud was in sight. Sailor Mercury pressed a button on her earrings: Her goggles appeared, as she took out her Super Computer. She started analizing the gate.

'Apparently, he made it using his own powers. It seems to be just like the barrier Wiseman created around the Malefic Black Crystal back when we fought Black Moon.'

'This barrier wasn't that effective...' Sailor Venus pointed. 'We were able to go throught it with the energy our wands produced right after we transformed.'

'And it has been a bit useless since we used _Sailor Teleport_ right after we traversed it...' Jupiter reminded.

'Then? Why don't we just use _Sailor Teleport_?' Uranus muttered. There was an akward silence. Uranus was completely right. Why haven't they think of this earlier? Michiru quickly answered this last question.

'It's no use.' Neptune stared at her Deep Aqua Mirror. 'Apparently, Khonsu's hideout is placed in a sort of HyperSpace flow or something... Thought, it can be accessed by the museum.'

'Reminds me of our fight against Zoicite and Kunzite if you ask me...' Rei sighed. 'Wait, Michiru, how come you know that?'

'I learned how to use my talisman. It will show me nothing but the truth.' Despite the situation, the elegant woman smiled. After all the pain the search of the talismans gave them, the Outers were finally glad to be able to use them. 'Now, I think the best thing we have to do is to obey him. He clearly won't let us inside for now.'

'But we have to save Chibiusa as soon as possible!' Sailor Moon had taken off one of her gloves and was now bitting her nails. 'Who knows if she really is in the same state his illusion showed us?'

'Small Lady is alright, princess. I'm sure of it.' Pluto patted Usagi's shoulders. She then turned to all the group, and ordered: 'All of you, make a circle around me. I'm brining all of you in the time we will meet Small Lady again.' Everybody obeyed Setsuna, and circled around her. Mamoru took Usagi's hand who took Ami's, who took Rei's, who took Mako's, who took Haruka's, who took Michiru's, who took Minako's who took Mamoru's. 'We are going to a Space-Time Corridor. It won't be as long as the one to Crystal Tokyo. However, I'd ask you to never let go of your hands.' Setsuna explained. She then rose her Garnet Rod, which could be use as a Space-Time Key, high above her head, and called forth: '_Oh, My father, Guardian Chronos, Allow us to travel throught time!' _As she finished her incantation, her Garnet Orb emmited a blinding light. Usagi, her eyes shut, had the sensation of levitating. She already had this sensation twice, but it was always a strange feeling.

* * *

Khonsu was back in the museum, inside the little sub-space area he created himself. He had modelled it at the image of what he reminded was his father's tomb. Where he was defeated the first time. He sat in mid-air, and stared at his little hostage. Her almost lifeless body was hanged at the ceiling by her wrists. She was no different than this Illusion he showed _Them._ Chibiusa was seriously in a pitifull state. He smirked, and then called for somebody.

'Mercurio. Giove. Marte. Venere.' Right after he said that, four figures errected from the ground. They all looked like men, and were bearing a great ressemblance to their master.

'You, all four of you, are the best projections of myself I could create so far. I count on you to get rid of the weakest members of the group. I won't be able to reform you again if you're killed, so don't screw up.' The four men bowed and disapeared again. He looked at his victim. He wouldn't have been able to create minions with such great powers without her... perhaps he will give her credit and make sure her death comes fast.

* * *

When Usagi felt her feet touch the ground, she opened her eyes again, but couldn't see anything. It was clear that Pluto didn't need to bring them to the Space-Time Gate to travel four hours forward, but now, it was like she was blind: She could see nothing but blackness, void. She could still feel Mamoru's and Ami's hands grabbing her. A few seconds later, she heard a voice, apparently Minako's, calling.

'Anybody here? Why is this so dark?'

'We're here, Venus.' Sailor Moon heard Tuxedo Kamen responding. 'Looks like Khonsu was right. The moon is completely darkened.' Pluto's rod started to glow again, and everybody could now clearly see that they were still in front of the museum. Tuxedo Kamen took his stick and extanded it until it reached the Ark. Nothing happened.

'I think it is free, now, we can enter.' The group went below the ark without further danger, and entered in the main hall of the museum. (Uranus opened the locked door "her way".) It was all peaceful and quite. Or so they thought...

'_Well, You're just in time.' _The group turned to the one who just talked: Rising from the shadows, with the only source of light being Pluto's rod, Khonsu appeared in front of them. Taking the Senshis by surprise. He stretched his left arm forward, while doing a serie of weird move with his other arm. Sailor Moon knew what he was doing, for he once did it to Chibiusa. A few seconds later, all nine members of the group felt a powerfull wave of energy passing throught them. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Tuxedo Kamen were thrown on the opposite wall, while Mercury, Moon, Mars, Jupiter and Venus were barely even touched.

'_Senshis of the Outer Solar System, I have no grudge against you. This is between me and those five. And you, Endimyon, I will take care of you later.'_ The ghost jumped on the five Sailor Senshis who were still standing in front of him. Thinking fast, Jupiter acted:

'_Supreme Thunder!'_ A blast of thunderbolts shattered Khonsu's body to ashes. He reformed himself and grabbed Sailor Moon's neck. Panicking, the young girl started to struggle. Sailor Neptune quickly raised up. A large blue ball appeared in her hands. She launched it toward the ennemy and yelled:

'_Deep Submerge!'_ Khonsu threw Usagi on the ground and quickly avoided the blue sphere. As the dumpling girl was trying to regain her breath and to rise up, she noticed the floor opening just behind Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus. Sailor Moon would have liked to warn them, but it was too late. Four pairs of hands appeared from out of the hole and grabbed all four girls, dragging them right inside the hole, and everything happening in less than a few seconds, leaving them no time to defend themselves. Usagi shrieked. The Outers and Mamoru could barely even notice something like that happened so quickly. She turned to Khonsu and shouted.

'What have you DONE to them? Where are they?'

'_Eheh, Serenity, I assure you they are safe. It is just my way to take my revenge on them. Now, if you want to see your friends again, you just need to accept to jump in this hole as well...' _He approached her slowly, and was interupted by a rose thrown right at his feet.

'Don't you dare to touch her, creep.' Mamoru and the Outers were still willing to fight. Ignoring this warning, Khonsu step on the rose and lended his hand to Usagi.

'_Now, tell me, do you want to be reunited with your friends?_' He smirked. Usagi looked at Mamoru, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna. They appanretly were going to say something, but the girl didn't actually feel like giving the others up. She perfectly knew they were going to tell her "Don't come with him, Sailor Moon, it's a trap, we'll save them another way", but here, without any instant of reflection, she stared at the ghost and said:

'Yes." Usagi then grabbed the hand he was lending her.

'_Good... let me bring you to them, then...'_ Just like he did the first time they fought him, Khonsu turned into a gigantic black cloud, and litterally "absorbed" Sailor Moon, like he did to Mars and Mercury before. He then flew to the hole where the Inners had been captured and that where the dark mass disapeared.

'USAKO!' Mamoru, confused, ran after the cloud. Right when he saw it go throught the hole, he jumped as well. The outers quickly followed their prince, but they were too slow: The "gate" to Khonsu's subspace closed itself right after the masked man's passage, leaving only what looked like what was remaining of a broken pottery-work. Uranus kicked it.

'Damn! What are we going to do?'

_If he hadn't followed us_

_If he had let me take his love, his love which was mine all along,_

_Perhaps he would still be among us._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

_Battle of the Senshis!_

Part 1 – _Ami's Battle!__Mercury's Pride!_

Ami opened her eyes. She didn't understand at all what just happened... She was confronting Khonsu with the others less than five minutes ago, or so she thought, before feeling something grabbing her and throwing her in a giant hole. But now, she woke up in a strange place. She got up, and noticed she was in some sort of room, with walls made of stones. The room, with no doors, was vaguely decorated with some pillars and vases. Everything was lit by a tiny torch fixed to a wall. Ami shivered. This place was horribly cold, and the things that looked like humans bones on the floor didn't help her feel better. The bluette gazed around the room, and finally began to stare at the sort of bed she had been placed in. It was morbidly looking like an egyptian coffin, a sarcophagius. Ami then immediately noticed that she wasn't transformed anymore, and that she was now dressed in a white short dress. Thought she still had her blue chocker. The girl was relieved to see her Transformation Wand and her Super-Computer still safe right on the floor. She knew she might be in Khonsu's "Hyperspace", as Michiru called it, and she would bet her life this wasn't somewhere safe. Ami raised her wand and said:

'_Mercury Star Power, Make Up!' _

Her transformation began normally. Her clothes vanished as a blue halo engufled her, but no rush of bubbles or water-ribbon appeared. Ami tried to wave the wand as much as she could. Before she finally gave up. The blue halo disapeared. The white dress appeared again, and Ami sat on the coffin. She took in her hand her super computer, and tried to use it. _How great. The batteries died._ After a few minutes of trying to start it up, and out of frustration, and frustration wasn't something Ami would get that easily, she threw her computer on the wall. Weirdly enought, it did something: The computer apparently touched some special switch. A part of the wall spun, and revealed an exit. Ami took her computer back in her hands, grabbed the torch on the wall, and quickly ran throught the newly-appeared way out.

* * *

It took the shape of a long dark corridor. She walked for a few minutes, until something finally appeared: In front of her, a gigantic pool of dirty water. She was sure she was in some sorts of sewers...

'Alright, only way to get to the other side is to swim, I'll swim...' Not even caring if the water was cold or anything, and trying not to take in consideration its obvious pollution, she jumped in the water, trying her best to keep the torch away from getting wet. She reached the other side, which was a small portion of corridor that ended in a dead-end, when she noticed something. Something looking human in the depths, right below her.

It was what looked like the body of a boy, laying uncounscious. The girl threw the torch on the edge, and plundged. She was going to rescue this boy, or at least his body. She reached him with relative ease, and grabbed him. He was surprisingly easy to lift. Ami pulled him at the surface. She then lifted him on the egde of the big pool, and looked at him. She noticed who it was. And it shocked her.

This boy was none other than Ryo Urawa. She quickly kneeled before him, and tried to wake him up. He miraculously was still alive.

'Ryo?' Ami gasped as she noticed he was barely even breathing. She touched his arm: It was as cold as ice. Even colder than this water was. She tried her best to wake him up. It was almost like if he was a breathing corpse. She finally managed to have him open his eyes. He stared at her, seemingly confused.

'A...Ami? What's happening? What are you doing here?' Ami was relieved he could speak.

'I could ask you the same! It's dangerous, here! You could have got yourself killed!'

'I... I knew what Khonsu was going to do... I had a vision about him, and I wanted to help you, Ami...' The bluette smiled to him. Even in those conditions, she was glad to see him again, but a detail still bothered her.

'It's a miracle he didn't kill you...' Ami said. Urawa raised up, and hugged his "first love" gently. Ami was a bit disoriented by this. It was completely unlike Ryo to be spontaneous like this.

'You know, we could live something else, together, instead of you always fighting. I'm scared your duty as a Sailor Senshi might completely ruin your real life...' He whispered to her ear. 'Didn't this "saving the world" thing completely ruined your hopes of going to study in Germany?' Ami then finally understood they were defenitely something wrong with this Ryo. Still hugging him, she sighed:

'I was naive to believe Ryo Urawa would be there in the first place.' She got herself off the boy, and made a few steps backward. Staring at "Urawa". 'Show me your real face!'

'_Well...' _Ryo's voice suddenly sounded completely different. It didn't even seems to sound human. '_I didn't expect you to fall for it anyway.'_ His body glowed, and a few seconds later, the fake Ryo appeared in his actual form: He was an exact copy of Khonsu, only he had a paler skin, almost blue, a shorter haircut, no crescent mark, and some parts of his body looked like they were made of ice. He wasn't wearing anything but this "ice armor", and a jewel embedded within the skin of his chest: A blue gem on which was drawn the planetary symbol of Mercury.

'_My name is Mercurio. I am a projection of Master Khonsu himself, created in order to get rid of you, Sailor Mercury. I am the one who brought you down there...' _Ami looked at the creature. A blue ball appeared between his hands. He then broke it and whatever it countained was projected on Ami. The girl just had the time to avoid it, the pool behind her received the blast and was completely frozen. Solid Ice.

'What was that supposed to mean?'

'_What's wrong? This technique is yours to begin with. Come on, don't tell me you didn't like my Shabon Spray Freezing?'_

'You... How come you can use my planet's power?'

'_Master Khonsu's hostage was very generous, credit goes to this weird stone she had!' _He giggled. Ami looked at him again. _This creep was created using Chibiusa's portion of her mother's Silver Crystal... _The bluette raised her wand before the monster could prepare another attack.

'_Mercury Star Power, Make Up!' _But this time again, nothing happened.

'_It's no use. Master Khonsu made this realm so that you would have to fight like real warriors. No spells. Just physical contact. Now, let's fight, shall we?'_

'You've got some nerves to ask me to fight like a real warrior, for somebody who just attacked me using my own power!' Mercurio acted as if he didn't hear anything. His arm magically extanded itself and took the shape of an ice sword. He rushed toward Ami, as she barely avoided his hit. The corridor being narrow, it made it entirely more difficult. He charged again. This time, Ami could't avoid it. The sword of her opponent had touched her right on her arm. Her cut started bleeding, as Mercurio pinned her on the ground, placing his blade under her throat.

'_So? Sailor Mercury? No, Helpless little Ami Mizuno? How does it feels, to face a violent death, uh? Right now, nothing can stop me from twisting it on your pretty neck...' _He teased her, as Ami felt fear grow within her. If she lose now, she would never be able to see Makoto and the others again... All what she could so now was to wait for her end...

No. She couldn't die now. She won't die now. Ami looked at the man right in his eyes.

'For somebody who said you wanted to fight like a "real warrior", isn't it seriously odd to attack somebody unarmed like that?'

'_What do you mean...?'_

_ '_I noticed that even with Khonsu. He contradict himself saying he wants to fight as a real soldier, while he just... kills for his own entertainment! There is no glory, nothing to be proud of, no soldier pride in those acts! You and your master...'

'_You bitch...'_

'...AREN'T REAL WARRIORS.'

The sound of a blade.

The sound of a blade that pierce something.

Too bad for Mercurio what he just pierced was the stone of the floor. Ami had gained advantage of him being confused by her speech to get away. The girl took out her wand again. This time, she was sure it would work. She knew her opponent was nothing to be afraid of.

'_Mercury Star Power, Make Up!'_

This time, it worked. The water ribbons wrapped around her, and Sailor Mercury was now proudly standing in front of her opponent.

'Senshi of love and knowledge, I am Sailor Mercury! Put your head in cold water and repent for what you've done!'

Getting his arm out of the ground, Mercurio charged at the young girl again. Despite her injuried arm, she quickly avoided, and counter-attacked.

'_Shabon Spray!'_ A blue mist completely obscured the corridor. The ennemy couldn't see anything anymore, while she still could, thanks to her goggles. Seeing where her confused foe was, Sailor Mercury stretched her arms forward. Mercurio tried to charge at random in the mist, and his blade was a few inches away from Ami's head before she finished preparing her attack, and yelled out:

'_Mercury Aqua Mirage!_' A blast of water completely submerged the creature, killing him almost immediately.

Sailor Mercury looked at what was remaining of her foe now. It was obvious for her this one wouldn't try to reform itself. The frozen water became liquid again, and this time appeared as clean and pure. Mercury took off one of her gloves, and touched the surface of the little lake. It was warm. She leaned over the pool, and drank a little of it. It had the bitterish taste of pure water... And right when she was done drinking, she felt her bleeding stop. It was like this water had curative powers... When her wound started to disapear, she turned around and stared at the wall.

'Alright, this is a dead end... What do I do, now?' As if it was answering to her, the water completely disapeared, and revealed what looked like an exit: A tiny hole by which she should be able to escape. Mercury took her torch, and jumped in the now-empty pool, ready to explore this new part of the gloomy place.

* * *

Part 2 – _Makoto's Battle! Jupiter's Faith!_

Makoto opened her eyes wide, to find out where she had been pulled. It was a cold and dark room. The girl wouldn't be able to see anything if some light didn't reach her througt a tiny hole on the ceiling. But as she tried to rise up, she felt her legs were blocked by something. For what she could see, it almost looked like the branch of a tree, perfectly wrapped around her legs. Even with her own strenght, she was completely unable to break it. _Fine then, I'll just use an attack. _Mako raised her hands and yelled:

'_Flower Hurricane!'_

But the shower of petals she was expecting never came. Mako felt a bit weird ever since she woke up, and she finally understood why: She wasn't transformed anymore. And she wasn't in her civilian clothing either. Whatever she was clothed in, it wasn't very comfortable. The girl just tried to look around, as her eyes were seeing a bit better in the complete darkness she had been placed in. She could notice the shape of some other tree branches covering the entire room. But her preoccupation right now was "_Where is my transformation wand?_" She tried again to break free from the branch. The more she struggled from it, the more she felt like it was grabbing her legs even harder, but that didn't make her give up anyways. As she was struggling, the brune heard a cracking noise from behind her, and before she could even react, another branch had seized her from her back, blocking her arms. She felt a sort of vine grabbing her neck. _What was that? What was happening? _The tree branches of this room were aware of their surrounding, and they didn't seems to like her presence. The vine started to choke her. Trying to react fast, Mako yelled.

'_Jupiter Star Power, MAKE UP!'_

Nothing happened. _Of course it won't work. She wasn't carrying her transformation wand. _She just felt more branches wrapping around her body, before the vine around her neck strangled her until she collapsed.

* * *

Gods knows what saved her. But Makoto woke up.

She wasn't anymore in a dark room and no vines were blocking her, but she litteraly felt like she was inside a sort of box. She shivered at the thought it might be a coffin... A few minutes later, the lid of her "prison" opened by itself. Mako could now clearly see wherever she was. And it seemed she had been transported in a more comfortable room. Warm and well illuminated. The only thing that didn't help her feel better were the branches and vines fixed to the ceiling, and maybe completely covering the room.

As she was ready to get out of the "box", another vine from the top of the room grabbed her arms and legs. It lifted her out of the coffin, that she could now identify as a sarcophagius, and attached the poor girl on a wall. Mako was trying to struggle some more. This situation was reminding her too much of the horrible battle against Ail and An, and their evil tree the Makaiju. The brunette just hoped that somebody may help her before Khonsu came... Right now, she was helpless, untransformed, and tied to a wall by living vines.

She then finally noticed she wasn't alone. At the opposite side of the room, sitting cross legged on the floor, maliciously staring at her, was a man. He looked almost exactly like Khonsu, except he had a darker, greenish, skin tone, and had his body completely covered with plants, branches, and barks of wood. But the thing that caught Makoto's attention was the green stone engraved within the flesh of his chest. It was an emerald on which was drawn the planetary symbol of Jupiter. It also took her a while to notice, but he seemed to only have one arm. His other arm WAS the vines that were currently grabbing her.

The senshi started to feel scared. The first time she met an ennemy that could turn their arms into vines, it was when the Sailor Team fought Queen Beryl's DD Girls. And Mako remembered horribly how she died impaled on an ice peak after fighting them... She stared at the man for a few minutes, before she felt the vines letting go of her. The plants gathered again around the man's missing arm and completely reformed it. He then got on his feet and approached the young girl.

'_Greetings, Sailor Jupiter. My name is Giove.' _Mako started to blush. She perfectly knew he was an ennemy, but she found him handsome, and the fact he was barely even wearing something but those barks of wood didn't help.

'_I'd like to apologize for bringing you here, but I was asked to get rid of you by my master. Of course, it would be a waste to kill such a cute girl... Please have a sit.' _He slammed one of his feet on the ground, and it started to divide itself into plenty of vines. Enought to create a solid throne right next to Makoto. The girl didn't know what to respond... _He might be a minion of Khonsu, but he seems gentle... _She accepted his offer and sitted on the throne. She then couldn't help but asking...

'Where is my transformation wand?'

'_Now, now, Miss... it's not like you would need it anymore, now.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_Well, I thought you would have guessed by yourself... You will never get out of here. Neither will I. So why don't we just try being good friends?' _Mako tried to rise up, but she noticed a branch slammed itself on her laps and her arms and completely attached her to the vine-throne, blocking her limbs.

'What are you doing, you creep? I thought you didn't want to hurt me!'

'_I will never hurt you, Makoto Kino. I just want to make sure you'll stay by my side forever...' _He smirked and slowly approched her.

'_I might give you this if you behave correctly.' _He showed her what looked like a green stick. It was the transformation wand.

'You're going to give it to me right now. Before I beat the crap out of you!'

'_Oh, my, I don't want to fight you or anything. Why are you being so rude? Looks like I will have to make sure you DO behave correctly...' _As he said that, the branch that was circling around the girl's chest choked her. Mako was at the bound of fainting again, when Giove stopped. He giggled and looked at her.

'_Well, now you will just be quite like the cute little girl you are, and let me have my fun. Okay?' _The vines that formed the throne retracted back to Giove's foot, leaving their prey. Before Mako could try to fight back, he grabbed her again with vines of his arm, completely blocking both her arms. He approached her, and grabbed her chin with his other hand, this one staying in its human form.

'_Now, now, Makoto Kino, you could survive and go back to a normal life... I could even be by your side... Didn't you lose a sempai or something like that?'_

'You...'

'_If I tied you down, it was just to help you calm down.'_

'Oh, yeah, next time I want to calm somebody down, i'll try to choke them to death! Thanks for the tip, really!' The girl said, angrily.

'_I'm serious, Makoto Kino. I will give you what you dreamed of, a normal life, and a loving husband, if you help us getting the Holy Grail and the Legendary Silver Crystal.'_

An akward silence followed this proposition.

'Wait, Seriously? You're basically asking me to steal them from Sailor Moon?'

'_Once those two powerfull artefacts are in our grasp, me and my brothers will be more than mere projections of Khonsu. We will be real humans...'_

'Get lost. You really expect me to help you after you strangled me? My loyalty goes to Sailor Moon, and nobody else.'

'_This is a "no" then? ...Well, I can't tell I didn't expect this. It was Venere's idea to try to seduce you girls before the fun begins. Too bad, you were rather good looking.' _He grabbed her head, and kissed her. The young girl kicked him, her way to thanks him for letting her legs free. The hit projected Giove a few feet away. The vines blocking Mako's arms retracted. She was now free.

'Just what were you trying to do? You creep!' She noticed he had let her transformation stick fall down when she attacked him: Now was her chance to become Sailor Jupiter again! She knelt down and picked it up quickly, before he could counter-attack.

'_Jupiter Star Power, Mak...!' _But she couldn't finish her transformation. Giove had sent more plants at her. This times, the vines were completely covering her mouth, arms and legs. He tied her down on the floor, her head facing him.

'_I didn't have enought time to go to the "fun part" I told you about... What game would you like to play, first? How about we play "I try to survive the longest I can while I'm being slowly mutilated"? You'll see, it's fun... We have the room for ourselves, you can scream all that you want, it's not like you were important to this "Sailor Moon" you swear to protect that badly.' _Makoto started to panic again. She tried to call her transformation incantation again, but the vine completely muffled her screams. The "game" was about to begin, when hope came back in Mako's hearth. Before Giove could even prepare his first attack, a big cracking noise could be heard, and a voice yelled from behind of the room:

'_Mars Snake Fire!'_ A red beam of fire devasted the room, and burned most of the vines. Leaving Makoto completely unharmed, and free. The brunette looked at her saviors: Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon were standing in front of a big heart-shaped hole on the wall of the room. Mars's fire had greatly injured Giove, who was now missing his arm. He turned around and shot some more branches with his other arm. Those vines grabbed Rei and Usagi, apparently ready to choke them.

'_Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!'_ A circle of light spun around Makoto, and replaced her white dress by a green and pink sailor fuku. Her newly appeared-tiara collected electricity, which took a solid shape between her hands. Sailor Jupiter threw it at her opponent.

'_Sparkling Wide Pressure!'_ Giove got hit by the attack. The plants around Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon crumbled away. The ennemy was sent flying a few feet away. He tried to rise up.

'_You bitch... Who are you for daring to do that to me?'_

'Protector of love and courage, my name is Sailor Jupiter! I shall shock you so hard you'll regret it!' Again, her tiara collected a great ammount of electricity. Mako released it all at once.

'_Supreme Thunder Dragon!_' The thunderbolt it created took the shape of a gigantic lizard, and destroyed the ennemy, who was reduced to a greenish mass. The dragon faded away. Sailor Jupiter, now sure it was all over, ran to her friends and hugged them. She was glad she could see them safe and sound.

'Where are Ami and Minako?'

'They got pulled here as well! I know Ami is fine. She defeated Mercurio, the opponent Khonsu sent to her. And I destroyed my foe, Marte, as well.' Rei explained. 'Are you all right?'

'I guess... But how did you get here?' As a response, Usagi smiled and pointed at the heart shaped hole in the wall.

'Those walls aren't really hard to break at all! I'm sure you could destroy them without even using your powers, Mako.'

'Are you sure you're not hurt?'

'It's OK, he didn't lay a finger on me. He just tried to choke me several times, but overall, he didn't hurt me physically... Thought, you came just in time. I don't know what he was going to do to me, but I don't even want to know... How did you know I was here?'

'I'll explain later. We must look for Minako, and quickly! She's in danger!' Without further explanation, Makoto followed her friends to the dark corridor they revealed. Before going, Sailor Jupiter stared at the pile of flesh and plants that was now Giove. _I told you my loyalty would always go to Sailor Moon... _She turned back to her friends, and followed them in the darkness.

* * *

Part 3 – _Minako's Battle! Venus's Generosity!_

Minako was sleeping heavily, in a poorly lit room. The blonde girl was snoring loudly. When she finally woke up, she had several minutes of reflection to realise where she was and what she was doing before she fell asleep. Minako looked at the rather uncomfortable bed she had been placed in. It was a sarcophagius. And now, she was in an empty room with no doors. The girl put a hand in her hairs, wondering what she was supposed to do, when she noticed something that shocked her even more than waking up in a white short dress, untransformed, in an egyptian-tomb-like room lit by a torch on a wall. Her ribbon wasn't here anymore! Whoever took it away, Minako would have to kick his butt. So he will learn NOBODY has the right to touch her trademark accesory. She was a bit less angry when she saw her transformation wand, and a golden key, at her feet. She picked both items up and decided she should transform to get out of this creepy place.

'_Venus Star Power, Make Up!'_ Once her transformation was finished, Sailor Venus checked her hairs again. _Still no ribbon. _Minako sighed and decided she should try to find an exit first. She stared at the wall which seemed to be the most frail. She pointed a finger at it, and yelled:

'_Crescent Beam Shower!' _A dozen of beams of light emerged out of her finger and pierced some parts of the wall, causing it to collapse. Sailor Venus smiled and took the torch on the wall. Behind the now crumbled apart wall was a spiral staircase. Without hesitations, the blonde started climbing it. For a few minutes, she just ascended the stairs, wondering where she was going. It continued for over ten minutes before Minako decided to give up. This staircase was leading nowhere. She was ready to turn back to the room with the sarcophagius, but when she turned around, she saw nothing but a wall. This staircase was obviously jinxed. Minako decided to check something out... She pointed her arm at the wall that was preventing her from going backward.

'_Venus Love-Me Chain!'_ The chain completely destroyed the obstacle. Sailor Venus entered the room it revealed.

* * *

It was huge. Well lit, and completely empty, if it wasn't for the golden throne in the middle and the man that sitted on it. As soon as she got in the large room, the wall she destroyed reconstitued itself. The man on the throne had no reaction. _Maybe he is sleeping?_ Minako watched the mysterious person. He looked exactly like Khonsu, except he had shorters hairs, and shorter trousers. A tiara was sparkling on his forehead, and several mettalics golden rings were wrapped around his neck, chest, waist, and ankles. His tan was slightly yellow-ish. He had no crescent mark, and an orange crystal, with something blurred drawn on it, was engraved on his chest, just below the golden ring.

But what Minako noticed first was that he had a red cloth in his hand. She cheerfully ran to the throne as she noticed it was none other than her ribbon. She tried to pull it from the sleeper, doing her best to avoid waking him up, if he was even alive. She slightly touched his hand. It felt greatly warm. She failed to get her ribbon back. The grasp of the man on it was too strong. To Venus's surprise, a few tries later, he woke up and took her arm gently with his free hand.

'_You are Minako Aino, aren't you? I've been looking for you...' _He brought the ribbon to his nose and inhaled its odor. '_This belongs to you, right? Your smell is so sweet...' _Minako looked at him for a few minutes in an akward silence.

'Khonsu...? What are you doing...?'

'_I'm not Khonsu. I am the... living form of his remorses, call me Venere, Minako Aino. Or should I call you Sailor Venus?'_

'What do you mean, "The living form of Khonsu's remorse"?'

'_As you can see, I'm some sorts of ghost as well. Except I am not a crual entity like he is. You can trust me, my dear Minako Aino.' _He took her hand and kissed it. Minako blushed. It's not everyday a semi-naked man offers you his help... If Sailor Venus wasn't worried for her friends, and her ribbon, she would have gone in one of those "I'm so happy" moments she had pretty much with every handsome boys she already met, and even with Haruka. He released her hand, and rised up.

'_Be my guest, Minako Aino.' _He walked behind Minako and started to tie the ribbon on her hairs. _'We're going to be together for a long time... Khonsu trapped me here as soon as he created this realm, because I'm the only one who can defeat him, you see...'_

'That... seems logical, I guess?'

'_The only exit I've found is completely blocked... I'm afraid you were led to a dead end... The walls in this room cannot be broke as easily as the others... You were doomed when you took this staircase.' _He walked around the large empty room, as the blonde watched him.

'That... rather encouraging...' They stared at each others for a few minutes. 'Alright! Don't worry, as long as Sailor Venus is here, they will still be hope for us to get out of here! Please, show me this exit you found! If we manage to escape, you can help us get rid of Khonsu!'

'_Yes, I will help you.' _He pointed the throne he was sitting on a few minutes ago. '_This throne itself is the exit. Look at the seat. It has a keyhole-shaped drawing on it.' _Minako looked at the little ornement of the throne, and discovered he was right.

'_I can't use all my strenght now... maybe you can try?'_

'Alright, leave it to me!' Minako made the shape of an heart with her hands.

'_Rolling Heart Vibration!'_ A little beam streamed out of Sailor Venus's hands, toward the throne. And nothing happened. The blonde looked at the big armchair, and thought it was normal this attack didn't work, as it was her weakest one, and the throne itself seemed to be made in gold. She tried to use _Venus Love-Me Chain_ with the same result. She wasn't more sucessful even using the many variations of her _Crescent Beam._ Minako then unleashed her most powerfull attack, _Venus Wink Chain Sword._ And she yelled of frustration when she saw that the glaive of light she had thrown had for only effect to cut a little part of the back of it.

'_Well... I guess we won't be able to get out... Unless we had the key that could go in that throne...' _Venere stared at Minako.

'Wait! I do have one!' Venus showed him the key she had found in the room she woke up in. 'Perhaps this will work...'

'_I hope it will. Try it, Minako Aino.'_

She walked to the throne again and inserted the key in the hole. It was fitting perfectly. As soon as she did that, the throne disapeared, and a levitating plate of stone replaced it. Something had been left on it, and a sort of combinaison of many weird symbols was chizzled on the floor right below the plate. Minako looked at the thing on the plate first: It was a dagger. Venere took it, and then read aloud the inscriptions, that were obviously familiar to him.

'_It is written that the price of our liberty will be one of our lives... We have to pour blood on this plate, using that dagger... That sounds like the kind of dirty tricks Khonsu would think about...'_

'Let me do it.' Minako lended him her arm. "Nobody ever said we would have to die! Just pouring a bit of blood will be enought. I already fought twice after an important blood loss, so this won't stop me!' The girl remembered only too well her battles against ChuuChuu back when she was Sailor V, and more recently, Eudial...

'_... You are somebody generous, Minako Aino. I could have done it.'_

'No, you couldn't have. You're a ghost. You can't bleed. Remember?'

'_Oh, you really are a clever girl, you know...' _He gave her the knife. She slowly approached the blade from her arm and an akward silence followed. Venus didn't seems to dare touching her arm with something so sharp...

'Erm... perhaps you can try, if you want?'

'_I can't, you said it yourself...' _He walked to her and played with her hairs. '_Come on, you can do it...'_ Minako blushed even more. When she finally... did nothing. She already had small cuts, or bigger ones, during her battles. But the perspective of stabbing her own arm was far above what she would dare to do. She dropped the dagger at her feet.

'You know, I'm sure we can find another exit...' She said. 'Now that I think of it, we didn't try destroying the walls, did we? I'm sure it would have worked!' Venere picked up the knife.

'_I told you the walls would reform themselves anyway.'_

'It can't harm to give it a try, right?' Sailor Venus turned around and pointed a finger at the wall. '_Crescent Beam!' _The wall collapsed, revealing a large corridor. Another long minute of silence happened. And the wall wasn't reforming itself.

'See, I was right!' Minako smiled at him, cheerfully.

'_You... could have lived a little longer if you had played along. Alright, the playtime is now over!' _Seemingly enraged, Venere groaned and pointed his arm at Minako. A chain of light seized the young girl, blocking her limbs. The blonde glared at him, surprised. The stone on the man's chest began to shine, and revealed the drawing on it: the planetary symbol of Venus.

'What does that means? What are you doing?' The girl couldn't believe the handsome gentleman she just met could turns out to be an ennemy... _Now that I think of it, he is Khonsu in a way so... _What surprised the girl even more was that he had attacked her with something horribly similar to her own attack. And now she noticed the symbol on his chest was the one of Venus... What could that mean? Venere pulled the chain, making Venus trip. He then sat on the floor next to her, approaching the dagger of her head.

'_I am Venere, and I never had any powers to defeat Khonsu, for I am a part of Master Khonsu himself, a projection of his mind. And he gave me the important mission of ending your existence, Sailor Venus.' _He teased her with the knife and made a little cut on her cheek. Minako tried to struggle, protesting violently. Venere took on his finger a little drop of her blood and licked it. '_You know, you're really tasty... And this taste is really familiar... Who know, maybe you were one of Master Khonsu's mistresses back during the cursed time of the Silver Millenum.'_

'EXCUSE ME?' Minako stopped struggling, and seemed all of sudden more upset than scared. 'Khonsu spent hours explaining us how Serenity was the only woman he loved, and that they were engaged since they were kids! And now, you're telling me he had MISTRESSES?'

'_He didn't love any of them. Serenity was the only one woman he ever estimated as worthy for him. The others were just pure distractions.'_

'If there is something I, Sailor Venus, will never forgive, it is this kind of thing about love!' As if her rage was controlling her, Minako destroyed the chains that were blocking her with relative ease. Deconcerted, Venere didn't even think about tryon to stab her. She raised up, and faced him.

'You tricked me into believing you were somebody good, you mimicked my own attacks, and you even made a cut on my face! Even if you really are handsome, I won't forgive you! For Love and Beauty, Sailor Venus! May the divine punishment of love fall down on you!'

Venere tried to throw another chain at her. The girl counter-attacked by attacking with her own version of it. '_Venus Love-Me Chain!'_ Both ropes of light collided and disapeared. Immediately after that, the man threw the knife at her, barely missing the Senshi. He was vulnerable, now was the time to finish him off!

'_Venus Wink Chain Sword!'_ The golden glaive pierced her ennemy, who faded away in a scream, leaving nothing but the many golden rings he had attached at many parts of his body. Sailor Venus sighed in relief. But she was slightly disapointed that every times she met a nice guy, it was an ennemy... _Higashi, Ace, and him right now... I wonder how I kept my faith in men..._

She heard heavy footsteps from the corridor she had revealed, and looked in it. She saw a human shape running toward her, and reconized it as Sailor Mercury. Ami seemed to be glad to finally find somebody. She had been lost in the labyrinth of corridors ever since she had defeated Mercurio. Both girls hugged each others, and proceeded to search for the three remaining members of their team. Minako didn't even look back at the room with the golden throne, as she accompanied her friend in the maze that was this realm.

* * *

Part 4 – _Rei's Battle! Mars's Confidence!_

Rei wasn't asleep. She remembered clearly what just happened, and she wasn't going to wait until her ennemy killed her.

The raven haired girl had witnessed Ami, Mako, and Minako, as well as herself, dragged into some holes to what appeared to be another realm. Khonsu's realm. Only, contrary to her friends, she managed to escape te grasp of her ennemy, a man with a redish skin, a flame escaping from where should be his right eye, and for sole clothing some parts of what looked like an armor of magma. Of course, Rei noticed as well the red jewel on his chest, bearing her own planet's symbol, a black necklace, and his (and the other three's) great ressemblance to Khonsu.

As she was struggling to escape her assaillant, she saw the three others senshis being locked into sort of sarcophagiuses, apparently now uncounscious, and untransformed. When she managed to evade from the man's hands, she tried to run away, but was quickly catched by him again. He tackled her and did an armbar to the girl, preventing her from moving.

'_Well, you truly ARE the senshi of passion, Sailor Mars... I can't tell I didn't excpect that you wouldn't be as cooperative as your friends...' _Rei ignored his sweet talk, and managed to free one of her arm. She pointed a finger at his forehead and yelled:

'_FIRE S...!'_

'_It is useless, Sailor Mars.' _As he said that, and before Mars had finished her incantation, he took his necklace in his palm and pointed it a the red Senshi. In an instant, Rei was untransformed, back in her Miko outfit.

'_A red hakama, hm? So, you're a miko. Doesn't fit well a woman who wants to pretend she can fight, don't you agree?'_

'Shut up! Let go of me!' She tried to struggle her way out of his grasp, but he just punched her in the stomach, so strongly it incapacited her, but that still didn't prevent her to fight all she could.

'_The name is Marte. Remember it next time we meet. Because it will be the last name you'll ever hear.'_

* * *

Rei was placed in a sarcophagius and sent god-know where. Only she was perfectly counscious. She stayed in the cold coffin for what seemed to be hours. Finding her transformation wand in her pocket, she did her best to force the lid of her prison to open itself, but as much as she yelled "_Mars Star Power, Make Up!"_, no gigantic circles of fire transformed her into Sailor Mars, despite the beginning of her transformation seemed to be normal. She gave up trying to transform. The evil energy that was overwhelming this place was opressing her.

_Wait. Evil energy. This means...!_

Rei finally found out how she was going to get out. With the little of mobility the sarcophagius allowed her to have, she reached her other pocket, and pulled one of her ofudas out of it. She brought it to her head level and stuck it on the coffin's lid.

'_Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Shin, Retsu, Zai, ZEN! AKURYOU TAISAN!' _As excpected, a purification fire surrounded the ofuda and completely destroyed her prison, leaving her unharmed, and free.

Rei raised up. She noticed she was in an emtpy room, decorated with some thing she was sure were in the museum, enlightened by a burning torch suspended to a wall. The room had no doors or windows. No way to escape from it. Giving up wasn't in the miko's vocabulary. They HAD to be a way to get out of here. She tried first looking for a switch on the walls, it didn't work. She then tried to foretell something using the flame of the torch, it didn't work either. And that bothered Rei even more. A year ago, she had been able to read in the flames of a volcano to find Chibiusa who had disapeared. And now she wasn't even able to find a way here? Annoyed, she slammed her fist on the wall.

But as soon as she did that, something happened: The wall turned transparent, revealing another empty room. The same thing happened for two of the others wall, and finally the last one. Rei looked at what she just revealed. The first three walls showed her rooms that were exactly like hers. And finally, the last one: Looking into it, Rei could clearly see two persons. Rei's heart started to pound faster. It was Sailor Moon. She was following Khonsu. _By her own will...? What the heck happened?_ Rei tapped on the wall, trying to get her friend's attention, but it didn't work. It was like she could see them while they couldn't.

'_Sailor Mars.'_

Rei felt a hot and sweaty hand grabbing her shoulder. She turned around and saw Marte. He held in his hands something that looked like a blood-red spear.

'_This room allows you to see what happens anywhere else in this realm. But that doesn't means the room you're looking at are actually right next to you...'_

'You mean this is a sort of surveillance device...?' Before he answered, he pointed his spear at her neck.

'_I brought you here so you can enjoy the sight of your fellow Sailor Senshis having no reactions to the torture you're going to receive. You can scream for your friends as much as you want, none of them will hear you. Oh, and I think one of your precious allies is already waking up...' _He pointed to the wall at his left. The lid of the sarcophagius in the room that could be seen flipped, and a girl, apparently half asleep, awakening from it. Rei gasped. It was Ami! The bluette looked around the room, confused. And was seemingly doing nothing for a couples of minutes. Rei stared at the scene.

'_My brother Mercurio is going to take care of her. But you won't be alive to see that, sadly. Sailor Mars, you are going to die here.' _As he said that, he leapt on her and pinned her on the floor, forcing the handle of the spear on her neck. Rei tried to push him back but the fire-eyed-man was too strong. Rei gave a quick look at the walls. Sailor Moon was still following Khonsu. Ami finally found a way out of her room. And, for a split second, Rei thought she could see Tuxedo Kamen running throught a dark corridor. Those visions gave her the determination she lacked. She couldn't die now. She had friends waiting for her. Dying was not something she could afford to do now. In a split second, she managed to push the spear toward her adversary. Finally, the pressure on the weapon being too big, it snapped into two parts. It wasn't made of a solid material at all. Rei managed to get the man off her and rose up.

'_You broke my weapon? What kind of soldier are you?'_

'You're one to talk. I don't know what you did, but I'm pretty sure this black stone is what caused the annulation of our transformations, right?'

'_That was pretty obvious, actually. I never tried to hide this fact.' _He took the pendant that was dangling on his chest, poiting it at Rei. '_This stone allows you to live as normal girls, you know, I could pretend I killed you and let you go free... the only price, your power, you already paid it.'_

Rei stared at him. The man approached her, both parts of the spear in his hands.

'This is the stupidest thing you could have said. As long as... as my friends are in need, I will be willing to fight!'

'_Don't you see you're alone? Against me? Your Princess ran away with our Master. And you're still willing to fight?'_

'Yes. Because I trust Sailor Moon. As well as my own abilities. Whatever you say will never change this!' She grabbed an ofuda.

'_Fine then.' _Rei was ready to throw the ofuda as him, but Marte was faster than her. Catching her by surprise, he charged at her and stabbed her throught her chest with what was remaining of his spear. The girl felt herself going away. A pain like she only lived once, when she was tortured by the D.D. girls . She collapsed, slowly bleeding. A star-shaped pool of a red liquid was forming below her as Marte was laughing like a maniac. The girl stared at the wall throught which she could see Usagi walking with Khonsu, before letting tears roll on her cheeks. She was feeling herself dying. Slowly.

* * *

At this moment, Usagi felt it. Rei's energy fainting. She had been walking alongside Khonsu for what seemed like hours now, and they were still no signs of her friends. She suddently stopped moving. Khonsu turned to her.

'_What's wrong, Serenity? You don't want to see your friends anymore?'_

'You LIAR!' Usagi yelled as she finally think she understood what this loss in her energy was meaning. 'You BASTARD!' Rage started to overwhelm Sailor Moon. She stared at the shadowy-man with silvery hairs. 'You told me they would be safe!'

'_What do you mean?'_

'Right now! I felt it. One of my friends... Rei... Rei is...' Usagi started to cry. 'I can't belive I trusted you when you said they were safe and sound!'

Khonsu stared indiferently at her. He knew Marte would kill his target faster than the others, but he just hoped he had waited until Serenity and him were alone in the room chere his little hostage was.

'_Serenity... Those women are worthless. You know it.'_ He tried to approach her. She violentely rejected him, and ran to the opposite side of the dark corridor. She didn't know where she was going, but her crystal was.

Khonsu didn't try to follow her. She was already entirely at his mercy.

* * *

Marte was silentely watching Rei, still barely alive, losing the little of blood that was remaining to her. He was enjoying the show. Rei, despite her death being emminent, was still counscious. And Marte was playing with this. Tormenting her even more.

'_You know, you should be thanksful, Sailor Mars. I hit you only once. Mercurio would have kept you empaled on the sword he have instead of his arm. Giove would have used his vines to whip you to death, and Venere would have forced you to mutilate yourself before finishing you off. That rather too bad for your friends, don't you think?'_

Rei was ignoring the creature teasing her. She was gazing at the wall that was still giving her visions of Usagi. And knew this would be the last thing she would ever see. Her mind was full of regrets. It was horribly more painfull than her first death had been. Yet it was very similar. The first thing she would wish for right know would be for Yuichiro to be by her side. The image in the wall then changed: Usagi had run away from Khonsu. The miko noticed it and smiled slightly. At least, she was sure Sailor Moon never betrayed them. A few minutes later, she passed out. Rei Hino was living her last minutes.

But was it really her last minutes? Right when the miko had fainted, Marte could hear a loud voice from behind the wall.

'_MOON SPIRAL HEART ATTACK!'_ An heart-shaped beam made the wall crumble, and ravaged a great part of the room. Marte took a bit of the shock himself, and it resulted to the destruction of the black stone that blocked the Sailor Senshis's powers. He looked at what caused all of this, and saw Sailor Moon, standing in front of him.

The girl had an angry expression on her face, and she seemed to do her best not to burst into tears when she saw her friend, and the big pool of blood she was standing on. Usagi couldn't believe it. She knelt next to her friend and checked her pulse, she was still barely breathing. Quickly, she opened her brooch and decided to use the crystal within it. Rei was still alive, the crystal could be able to save her, and to protect themselves from the creature while she was healing her friend. Marte did try to attack again, but was stopped by an invisible barrier, right after Usagi had pronounced those words:

'_Moon Cosmic Power!' _Rei was bathed in the strong light emmited by the silver crystal, and a few seconds later, she was as healthy as she used to be. She woke up. The dumpling girl knelt before her.

'Rei! Thanks god you're awake!' Usagi started crying. 'I thought you were going to die! I was so scared...' The miko smiled and patted her friend's head.

'It takes more than that to get rid of me, you should know it...'

'_You disgust me, women.'_ Marte approched both girls with his half-spear.

'Give up! You don't stand a chance against us now! _Mars Star Power, Make Up!' _Circles of fire formed Rei's fuku who became Sailor Mars once again. She looked at her opponent and threw her usual speech at him.

'For Love and Passion, the pretty soldier, Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chatise you!' Marte charged toward her. But this time, it was Rei's turn to be faster than him.

'_Mars Snake Fire!'_ A large beam of fire which took the form of a gigantic snake destroyed their ennemy, who was soon reduced to nothing.

Both girls stared silentely at the wall that showed Ami's adventure. They were relieved to see she managed to transform and to destroy her ennemy as well. It was meaning only Mako and Minako were in danger now. The walls came back to their un-transparent state.

Usagi looked at Rei and hugged her. 'I was so scared I might not be able to see you girls again...'

'Sh, it's OK, Usagi... Now, we have to find everybody as fast as we can! You had a great idea destroying his pendant! Now everyone should be able to transform.'

'A pend...? Yes! It was my goal since the beginning, of course.'

'Liar.' Sailor Mars giggled as she and Sailor Moon were going to save the others.

* * *

'I see... So this is how you two found each others...' Jupiter smiled. They still hadn't found Venus or Mercury, but Mako just couldn't help asking how Rei did with Khonsu's minion. After the long silence that followed the tale, Usagi sighed.

'We've been searching for them for hours... where could they be?'

'Stop complaining and continue walking.' Rei answered sharply.

'You don't have to be mean, you know!'

'I wasn't being mean, I'm just exposing facts.'

And their little argument went for a couple of minutes before the girls finally entered the largest room of this maze they had seen so far. It was as empty as the others were, except it was incredebily huge. And three peoples were standing in the middle of it. Two of them were easily recognized as Mercury and Venus. The three senshis ran to them, happy to be finally reunited with their friend. Only the sigh of the thrid person completely destroyed the happiness of the reunion.

For this person was none other than Eudial of the Witches 5.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

_Uranus, Neptune and Pluto's battle! Sailor Saturn appears!_

Sailor Uranus, her arms crossed was pacing around the hall of the museum. To be able to track down where Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen and the others have been pulled, Neptune was using her mirror to locate an entrance to Khonsu's realm, and Pluto was using her Garnet Orb to find any disturbance in time, often caused by the creations of those hyperspaces. Haruka sighed as she looked at both her friends, walking around the huge place, staring at their magic item. It had been more than a few hours since the others disapeared, and even if the Outers still viewed themselves as rivals to the Sailor Team, all of them were worried sick about what was happening.

'I think I found something!' Michiru called. Soon, both her companions had joined the aqua-blue beauty and looked at what she found. At the exact same spot they confronted Mimete the other day, Neptune's mirror was showing a reaction of what the woman interpreted as a breach in Khonsu's realm.

'If it really is a breach like that, we should be able to expand it to enter it! Haruka, if you please...' She smiled at her partner, who was waiting to do something like that since ages. Uranus summoned her talisman, her sword, and waved it in the direction indicated by the mirror.

'_Space Sword Blaster!'_

A sharp light came out of the sword and apparently did open this breach: A few seconds later, a tiny portal appeared at the exact spot Neptune pointed. Setsuna sighed.

'We can't pass throught this... it's too small.'

'Should I expand it a bit more?' Haruka asked.

'It's no use, it won't work.' Michiru was staring at her mirror, disapointed.

'_I told you to stay out of this, senshis of the Outer Solar System...'_ A voice grunted from behind them. All three of the outers turned around to face their opponent. Khonsu was in front of them, levitating at a few inches of the ground. Uranus, following her instinc, pointed her sword at him.

'What have you done with the others?'

'_I assure you all of them are alive for now... Serenity wasn't willing to follow me so I just had to let her go. I sent four of my minions... or should I say pale excuses for projections of myself, to get rid of the weakest of them, and they all managed to get throught this alive. But it won't last long. Where they are now, their ennemies will be their past...'_

'What do you mean?' Following Uranus's exemple, Pluto pointed her rod at her ennemy. 'Why are you telling that to us?'

'_Because I decided I won't let you interfere. This is why all three of you are going to die here and now. I reckon you, all of you, are great fighters, I actually would never expect that from a woman... but for now, you're nothing than eyesores for me. Farewell.' _Just as he did the last time they confronted, he did a serie of weird move with his arms. Recognizing his gestures, Uranus attacked him before he was done.

'_Space Sword Blaster!'_ Khonsu received the shot and exploded in a cloud of dust again, but this time the cloud was trying to gather all around them.

'_Submarine Reflection!'_ Neptune pointed her mirror at the cloud and turned a great part of it into solid wet pile of ashes.

'_Chronos Typhoon!'_ Pluto's rod emitted a small tornado that pushed the remaining ashes away. Khonsu managed to gather enought of the cloud to appear physically again.

'_Alright, Playtime is over. Why would I even bother trying to kill you myself when I have thousands of projections of myself at my disposition...'_

'What do you mean?'Neptune asked.

'_This is the thrid power the queen of the Dark Kingdom granted me... Creating limitless copies of myself using stones.' _As he said that, all the jars and statues in the room exploded, all at once, covering the floor of stone fragments. The outers had to protect themselves with their arms due to all the little bits that were flying everywhere across the room.

'_Each one of those bits will become a perfect projection of myself. You might be able to destroy a great part of them, but highly doubt you will survive throught it... Farewell, Senshis of the Outer Solar System.' _As he said that, Khonsu disapeared.

All three senshis stared at the floor, expecting the stones to turn into monsters. For longs minutes nothing happened.

'I bet it was nothing more than bluff.' Sailor Uranus smiled and turned to her companions.

'URANUS!' Michiru yelled.

Right after she had turned around, a little rock, in a split second, was turned into a living statue of Khonsu, ready to attack Uranus who had let her guard down. Reacting as fast as she could, Pluto quickly jumped in front of her partner and blocked the monster's offensive with her rod. It really looked exactly like Khonsu. This animed statue was indeed of the shape of the body of a tall man, with long silvery hairs. And if Setsuna wasn't told this copy was made of rocks, she would never have believed it, as it looked so real despite its grey skin-tone and the empty look on its face. Sailor Pluto managed to repulse the monster and destroyed it with a _Dead Scream. _The girls stared at what was remaining of the creature before its body faded away.

'Th... Thanks, Pluto...' Setsuna smiled at her partner. Suddenly, twenty, if not fifty, of these creatures appeared all at once and rushed at the outers who all managed to take care of them. This wave passed, another one arrived. And then another one. Now all three of them were starting to get tired. They still were many stones left on the floor, and if they wished to get rid of all those golems, it would take them more than a few days.

'This is getting ridiculous!' Haruka said as she was casting a _World Shaking _on the newly appeared ennemies.

'And they only get more and more powerfull!' Michiru was doing her best to avoid all of the attacks she received, before clearing the area with her talisman's power.

Catching Setsuna off guard, two of the clones manages to grab her garnet rod. Sailor Pluto was doing her best to fight back, but another one sneaked behind her and jumped on the guardian of time who dodged the assault but tripped and accidentaly let go of the rod. Seeing that, Uranus tried to act as fast as she could and ran to the monsters who grabbed the rod. But she was attacked from behind by another of the creature that she haven't seen, incapaciting her.

'Uranus!' Sailor Neptune turned to her partner, but this allowed a momentary flaw in her defense, allowing a monster to attack her. She was able to dodge it, and to fight back, but now the monsters were just too numerous, it was almost not possible anymore to use an attack that would take too long to be used correctly.

Sailor Pluto, unarmed, was unable to defend herself properly and was quickly overwhelmed by the monsters as well. And Neptune was soon incapacited as well. This was the worst situation the Outers have been in so far...

But they were saved. By somebody they knew, yet they never excpected to show up.

'_Death Reborn Revolution!'_

A stream of what looked like yellow ribbons overwhelmed the place and destroyed the ennemies one by one. The three girls were now able to move, and Pluto recuperated her rod. All three of them looked in the direction the ribbons came from... And saw the person they have all feared to face.

A purple Sailor Fuku with a black ribbon. A brooch that strongly ressembled the shape of a pure heart crystal. Purple laced boots, short black hairs, white Tiara... And this scepter she was holding...

_The Silence Glaive_

She was Hotaru Tomoe. Sailor Saturn. The girl they heard would lead to the destruction of the planet was standing in front of them.

'Senshis of the Outer Solar System, I know that my presence might not be desired here, yet I have a duty as a Senshi as well. And this is to protect the princess...

'Sailor... Saturn?' Uranus stuttered. "Why would we trust you? You're the Messiah of Silence.' Hotaru didn't answer.

'I can't tell you my motives. My presence here should be forbidden. And as you can see I haven't even fully awakened yet.'

'What do you mean about that?' Pluto asked.

'This attack... It should be able to destroy an entire planet.' She paused. 'I beg you to trust me... Please, let me help the Princess alongside you...!' A long silence followed this last declaration. Was this girl really the one who will bring the apocalypse? The Silence? The Messiah of Silence the Death Busters tried to summon...? The group wished they had time to reflect on this question, but more monsters appeared all of sudden.

'Whether you like it or not, I will have to work with you.' Saturn turned around and waved her scythe in the direction of the newly-appeared creatures. While the blade didn't seem to touch them, most of them collapsed. More monsters appeared. Finally deciding they had to fight as well, the Outers accepted this alliance with Saturn and began attacking as well.

'_World Shaking!'_

'_Submarine Reflection!'_

'_Dead Scream!'_

The endless waves were going down way much easier since Hotaru has appeared. Uranus was hating to admit it, but she made a strong ally, and reliable too. At a few reprises, when a creature faster than the others charged toward the group, Saturn would just raise her glaive above her head and say '_Silence Wall'_ to protect the entire group.

Thought this did not always work. Because none of them had forgotten that Hotaru Tomoe was a frail girl. This is why after what seemed like an eternity, after destroying an Xth wave, Saturn collapsed, just like that, in another one of her seizures.

'Saturn!' Pluto turned around and saw her almost-fainted "ally" as she was being attacked by the monsters who took the better of the situation. Willing to thanks her for protecting her, Pluto pointed her staff at the creatures and yelled: '_Chronos Typhoon!'_ The tornado destroyed them all, leaving the seizuring Saturn alone. The senshi of silence got back on her feet with difficulty, but took the time to say a shy "thanks" to Sailor Pluto.

All of sudden, all the rocks remaining on the floor, all of them, all at once started to transform into monsters. More slowly than the other clones, and they had a yellow-ish golden skin-tone, but it still meant they would have to fight over a few thousands of them at once.

'We're not going to wait for them to be fully formed, are we?' Haruka drew out her sword. '_Space Sword Blaster!'_ She attacked those who were the more close to them, but was surprised to see that her attack, while damaging them, didn't kill them in one shot, and now appeared as fully formed, ready to attack them. They were circled by almost thousands of them. Each senshis tried to attack as much as they could, but these monsters seemed more numerous and more powerfull than the others clones have been until now. This wave seemed to never end. Even with Saturn's power that could easily destroy fifty of them in one blow. And the situation quickly became catastrophic again. After a few minutes, Sailor Neptune and Pluto had fell on the ground, Uranus was being attacked from every directions, and Saturn seemed to have another one of her seizure.

Hotaru's crisis faded as quickly as it came, and she quickly tried to dig her way to the three women throught the sea of monsters that had covered them. She destroyed most of the clones between her and Michiru and Setsuna. Hotaru helped them back on their feet and then raised her glaive.

'_Silence Wall!'_

A dome appeared around the group, making a little area for them to avoid being attacked. Thought they couldn't attack while it was active.

'Now!' Saturn yelled at them. 'Gather your strenght, there is no other ways to get rid of all of them!'

'Enought!' Haruka glanced at the frail girl. 'Why are you helping us? What are your motivations?' Another silence, only vaguely perturbated by the screams of the monsters trying to get trought the dome, followed this declaration.

'Even if I told you, it wouldn't matter.' Hotaru explained, still raising her glaive. 'My presence here shouldn't be allowed. All three of you will forget I ever helped you once it's all over. Now! Do as I said! Gather your powers!' It was Neptune's time to ask something to their new "member".

'Can you swear we can trust you?'

'I beg you, just do as I said.'

'This isn't an answer!' The aqua-haired woman answered sharply.

'Neptune. Uranus.' Pluto turned to her partners. 'The time we will know everything about it will come somedays. But for now, we have a more urgent problem.'

'Pluto...' Uranus now turned to the daughter of Chronos.

'Just do as she said! Don't you want to save Sailor Moon and the others?' Michiru answered with a sight and a vague smile. Saturn turned her head at Pluto and showed her gratitude with a smile.

'_Pluto Planet Power...'_

The dome was beginning to shatter slightly.

'_Neptune Planet Power...'_

One of the monsters had managed to pierce a hole in it. Bitting her lips, Haruka obeyed to Saturn as well.

'_Uranus Planet Power...'_

Saturn stopped the spell. The dome disapeared, and the monsters were ready to jump on them, but most of them were slightly frozen by the energy Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus were building up. Saturn entered in the same state, and yelled at her turn:

'_Saturn Planet Power...'_

All four of them then pointed their arm in a different directions and yelled:

'_Sailor Planet Attack!'_

Four gigantic stream of yellow, green, purple and violet energies were emmited by each senshis. An even greater power than what the Inners's _Planet Attack, _Uranus and Neptune once witnessed during their battle against Kaorinite, would be able to ever produce. Soon, all the projections crumbled away, and turned back to lifeless bits of rock. Exhausted, Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna fainted. It was the first times they used so much power, and if they had used a tiny bit more of it, they would have been un-transformed, if not killed by their own attack. Saturn looked at them longly, and told them, even thought they couldn't hear anything:

'Thanks you. Thanks you for trusting me. Sadly, when you wake up, you won't have any memories of it. Even I won't. I won't even remember I transformed.' As she said that, she started to slowly fall victim of another seizure. Her body was slightly begining to become transparent. 'I'm sure we'll meet again. All four of us... and this time...' She paused, this seizure was more painful than any others she had so far. '...this time... we will be an united group. The family none of us ever had...' She posed and turned around, looking at the ravaged museum... She whispered "Chibiusa..." before fading completely.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

_Souls of melancholy! The revelation of Almacah!_

The Sailor Team was finally reunited! Now to face their old ennemy they thought was dead: the witch Eudial of the Death Busters. Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Mars ran to be at the side of their friends, Venus and Mercury, who could only greet them of a vague smile before turning to their ennemy. The red witch was sitting on a throne, an empty look in her eyes. It was barely believable that she was even breathing. When the three remaining members arrived, her lips finally moved, and her head slightly rotated to look at Sailor Venus's direction.

'Minako Aino. Intending Shibakoen School, born in October 22 1978. Most of your classmates thinks of you as a medler woman. Those are the datas I obtained after you foolishly transformed in front of me...' She then turned to Sailor Moon. 'Usagi Tsukino. Intending Juuban Municipal Junior High, and born the 30th of July 1978. You're reputated as a airhead and clumsy student.'

'So what?' Sailor Mars angrily said. 'We perfectly know you discovered some of our identities. So, if you're trying to inditimate us, you should try to tell us a fact we're not aware of yet. You don't even know all of our names.'

'Shut up, I know all of you more than you know yourselves, brats.' Eudial slammed her fists on her laps. Her empty expression turned into an angry face. 'You are Rei Hino. The only miko of Hikawa Shrine. You live alone with your grandfather, your mother died of some illness, and your father is way too absorbed in his work as a politician to even pay attention to you.'

Rei started blushing. All of what she just said was exact. And she couldn't stand anybody mentionning her mother in front of her.

'But those two names...' Eudial continued. 'Along with Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh and Setsuna Meioh... Those names... IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!' Eudial finally cried out.

'Our fault? For what?!' Sailor Jupiter asked.

'YOUR FAULT for everything! I found all three talismans by myself! My _Fire Buster _far surpassed all of the attacks you girls would ever use! AND YET, I lose my credibility as the leading member of the Witches 5! I was shut down by my own allies! And it's all your fault!'

'Well, excuse us for doing our duty as guardians of peace!' Minako raised her voice to match the way the witch just talked to them. As a response, Eudial raised up, and pointed what looked like her old weapon, the _Fire Buster_, at them.

'Here. And now. We are going to have a re-match. But only you and me, Sailor Moon.' Eudial adressed this directly at Usagi.

'Eudial, now that I have the Grail, you don't stand a chance anyway. You perfectly know it!' Sailor Moon tried to reason her ennemy. 'You are dead! We saw your van falling into the sea!'

'SHUT UP!' The witch was shouting again. 'Khonsu told me he would bring me back to life if I defeated even only one of you brats!'

'And you believed him?' Mako said, as she slowly approched the red fighter.

'Once I'll be back there, I'll show them... I'll show Mimete, Viluy, Telulu, and Cyprine, that I'm worthy of being their chief!'

Rei shivered. Eudial was now doing one of those mad and scary laughter she always did when she thought she was victorious.

'Pure hatred.' The miko whispered to her allies. 'I feel nothing else coming from her but that... She isn't the Eudial we knew, be carefull, Sailor Moon!'

'NOW.' Eudial continued. 'All four of you, step aside, and say "farewell" to your little friend and leader.' Forced to do as she said, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars and Venus walked to the other side of the room. Hoping Sailor Moon would win.

'Fine then.' Usagi was surprisingly calm. 'Eudial, I'm going to save you!'

'Shut up! _Fire Buster!' _Fire streamed from Eudial's gun-like machine. Usagi managed to dodge it rather easily. The dumpling girl called forth the Grail.

'_Crisis, Make Up!' _The Senshi was bathed in light, for a few seconds, and then was changed in her Super form. Super Sailor Moon pointed her Spiral Heart Moon Rod at Eudial before the witch could react.

'_Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!'_ A wide pink beam engufled the witch, and destroyed her. Eudial died again with a piercing scream. Despite the red sorceress yelling '_Love Lovely', _it was obvious the attack was painful to her. Her body faded away, leaving nothing but what looked like a black sphere.

Sailor Moon reverted back to her weaker self. Impressed by how the power of this attack was, seemingly stronger than what it was against daimons, the other girls picked up the black ball that was remaining from the witch. Ami was starting to analize it.

'This is where this wave of hatred came from...' Sailor Mars gasped. 'I'm sure of it.' She handed the ball to the bluette.

'You're right. I feel an evil energy from it. Concentrated evil... It's power level is far from zero in the negatives!' Sailor Mercury explained.

'_This is a soul sphere.'_

'Uh?' Usagi turned around. 'Have you heard that voice?'

'What are you talking about, Usagi?' Minako asked.

'_It is I. Sailor Senshi, you can hear me, can't you...?'_

'I can hear it too, Sailor Moon!' Mako said. 'It's...'

'I heard it too...' Ami closed her computer and looked around the room.

'So did I' Rei said. 'It felt... warm...'

'You're right... Who's there?' Minako called.

'What are soul spheres? Please, appear before us!'

'_Yes, Sailor Senshis...'_

All of sudden, a white light appeared in the dark room and the shape of a man drew itself in the disapearing shadows, and stood in front of the group, and bowed in front of them.

'_My name is Almacah, Sailor Senshis. Princess. I'm born during what you remember as your past lives. I was the son of a mad pharaoh and of the moon itself...'_

'You mean you are...' Sailor Moon started. The man raised his head: He looked slighly like Khonsu. A crescent mark was drawn on his head. Except his hairs were way shorter, and he was wearing what looked like a rather modern shirt, purple with golden triangles drawn on it.

'_I am Khonsu's one and only brother. I was sealed away with him in order to purify himself of the evil energy Queen Metalia sent him. But the evil within him was so strong I was reduced to this form: I'm less than a ghost, I have no bodies on earth. I couldn't appear before you if it wasn't for this realm. My only incarnation can appear in people's dream, something Elysion priests taught me._

'Elysion? What's that?' Minako asked.

'_You'll learn it soon enought.'_

'But... If you can appear in people's dream... Could it be you're the one who healed Chibiusa?'

'_Yes. I am... About that... Please, Princess, forgive my brother. He isn't what he used to be. You two were a perfect couple.' _Usagi seemed less pleased by this boy as he said that.

'I'm sorry, but my heart always belonged to Endymion.'

'_...and this is your choice, I can't judge it. However, Princess, you really liked him as your bodyguards. And even if you didn't see him as a romantic interest, he did. And you two were engaged without you even knowing it. You liked feeling him next to you when you woke up, you liked being with him in the larges flowers fields of the Moon Castle... But you didn't take him seriously. That what drove him mad.'_

'See? You slept with him, I was right.' Minako whispered to Usagi's hear.

'VENUS. Can't we do that later?' Mako answered in Usagi's place.

'Continue, please, Almacah.'

'_When he kidnapped you, in his dispair, he locked you in a place similar to this realm, his father's tomb. But that not all what he stole. He took your mother's Legendary Silver Crystal. The ultimate source of power. He wanted to prove he had aquired a power superior to the one of this crystal.'_

'He is wrong. Metalia isn't as powerfull as the crystal is. He failed, didn't he?'

'_The Power the queen of darkness gave him is even more terrifing. Did you see his tatoo?'_

'He has a tatoo?' Rei asked.

'_So, you didn't see it...?'_

'I did!' Usagi explained. 'When he attacked me at my house, he tried to torment me reminding me how we both used to sleep together...' Usagi paused and glared at Minako. She then continued. 'And I saw some vaguely drawn line on his chest.'

'_This drawing was a Snake. It circles from his chest, and all around his leg to his foot. You did notice how incredebily long it was?'_

'I didn't really pay attention to it, I was more concerned about him attacking me and Chibiusa.'

'Is it that long? How did he engrave this on that of a big part of his body?' Rei asked.

'_It is not an ordinary tatoo. It feeds on soul spheres.'_

'Soul spheres?' Ami asked. 'Is that like the thing that appeared from Eudial's body?'

'_Yes. This snake, the fourth power of darkness, allows my brother to extract the souls of whoever he kills. The snake grows and give him more powers as it grows. And when he had his full powers, it was even more terrifying, as he could take souls on living beings. Soul Spheres are very important to an individual, for it coutains the essences of its life: Its Dream Mirror and its Pure Heart Crystal.'_

'So, the peoples he slaughered were killed in order to make him grow in strenght?' Rei asked.

'_Yes. Nothing could defeat him. He collected so much spheres that he had a power that could rivalize the one of the Silver Crystal.'_

'Just how did we do to seal him away?' Sailor Moon asked. 'We don't know how we're supposed to defeat him now that he's nothing but a living cloud of ashed!'

'_When he was still in his physical form, the one who defeated him was a woman with angel wings who came to you and your guardians's rescue as the battle seemed to be lost. This is all what he remembers himself, as he said at "his trial".'_

'A woman with angels wings...' Rei wondered.

'Could it be... a Sailor Senshi?' Usagi asked. 'It is very possible they can have wings... right? Saturn, maybe? We don't know what she looks like.'

'_Her identity doesn't matter. But I know how you can turn Khonsu back into a human.'_

'Really?' All the girls seemed to have been waiting forever for this information.

'Just tell us how!' Mars asked. 'Quick! We have somebody to save!'

'_You'll need to use the grail.'_

'You're kidding...! Even _Rainbow Moon Heart Ache _had no effects on him. And it's supposed to be my most powerfull attack!' Sailor Moon said.

'I'm positive that if she used it to its full power, Sailor Moon should be able to reduce a whole building to dust.' Venus said.

'And even if we risk bringing him back to his physical form, he would get back his full powers.' Jupiter said. 'We surely would have a great handicap. If he indeed use thise scary power...'

'I would rather die than have my soul taken by some monster. But we have no choice! If we want to save Chibiusa!'

'_And I assure you you'll be seeing her soon, Serenity.'_

Sailor Moon turned around. Khonsu was right behind them, his arms crossed.

'_Brother!' _Almacah ran to his brother. '_Khonsu... I beg you.'_

'_Shut up.' _Despite all excpectation, Khonsu was able to touch Almacah's vague body and grabbed his neck, he began strangling him, even thought he knew it wouldn't kill him, Almacah still suffered greatly. He couldn't even have the chance of screaming.

'STOP THIS!'

Usagi ran to Khonsu. The phantom man raised his other hand toward Usagi. He sent her a telekinetic wave that sent her flying. Sailor Moon was caught by Jupiter who helped her back on her feet. Ready to try to save Almacah again, the dumpling girl put a finger on her tiara, aiming for Khonsu.

'_Moon Twillight Flash!'_

Khonsu threw his brother on the ground and dodged the light beam. Khonsu turned into a black cloud again and disapeared. He re-appeared some seconds later behind Usagi, but before he could hit her, she was saved by Mars: The miko threw an ofuda on Khonsu, who was caught by surprise, and was frozen by its power. Rei then shouted:

'_Fire Soul Bird!'_

The fire attack pierced the ofuda and completely burned Khonsu who was consumed by a flame that slowly took the shape of a Phoenix. Once the flame had disapeared, as everybody expected it, Khonsu was gone. He reappeared a few seconds later behind the group, and grabbed Sailor Moon.

'_YOU! You are coming with me!'_

'SAILOR MOON! _Venus Love M...!'_

'_Sparkling Wide...!' _But before Venus and Jupitercould finish, Khonsu pointed his arm at her, unleashing once again his power. The blonde in the ribbon and the tall brunette were sent flying a few feet away. A few seconds later, Khonsu had turned into his cloud form and engufled a struggling Sailor Moon. A few seconds laters, before anybody could do anything, Sailor Moon and Khonsu had disapeared.

'SAILOR MOON!' Mars called.

'Oh crap, crap, CRAP! USAGI!' Mako started yelling, as she was trying to rise up.

'Oh no… We lose her… Usagi… !' Ami couldn't believe how fast it happened.

* * *

When Sailor Moon opened her eyes again, she was in what looked like a tomb. An egyptian tomb. And a creepy one. It was pretty well lit for such a gloomy place. Usagi looked at the sort of bed she had been placed in: It was one of those sarcophagiuses. The blonde girl had no difficulty to spot Khonsu, floating above her. He saw she was awake, and started teasing her again.

'_They are never going to find you, you know. You are mine Serenity.'_

'Why didn't you bring me there when you took me earlier?' Usagi said, ignoring the man's comment.

'_I was going to. I just thought walking would be of some benefits to you. I didn't know my minions would fail. I must say those Sailor Senshis are less weak than I thought they were... too bad they still have no idea what a real battle is.'_

Usagi ignored the last statement. 'What are you going to do with me, now?'

'_My plans changed, Serenity. I don't need to keep you alive anymore.'_

'What do you mean?'

'_You mean nothing to me now. I realised how Endymion cared for you. No way I can rivalize with that, right? This is why I have an offer. Give me the holly grail now and I assure you your death will be fast. You heard what my... what this weak excuse of a man said? The grail has the key to bring me back to my human form. Now, give it to me.'_

'Even if I didn't, you wouldn't dare killing me. Because if you do, you can't have the grail.' Usagi couldn't have expected to talk like that one day. But she felt scared, yet proud of herself. It was like Serenity was talking instead of her.

'_I have a better way to torture you, woman.' _ He giggled. '_Don't you remember which one of your precious possession I stole...?'_

'...! You! You wouldn't dare!' Once again, the calm princess turned into a crybaby. What looked like a small human body appeared in mid air. Hanging from the celing, her wrist attached to large chains, Sailor Chibi Moon was right in front of her future mother. Now used as a bait for her to give him the grail.

* * *

'Damn... We've been caught off guard! We're too careless...' Minako pested.

'Exactly when Marte, Giove, Mercurio and Venere caught us...' Rei turned to her friends. 'Listen girls, We are getting Usagi back! Khonsu is still able to teleport at will in this dimention, fine! We'll find a way to his hideout anyway!'

'You're right... Let's go.' Ami turned to Almacah, who was still laying on the ground. 'Are you alright?' She looked at him.

'_I sadly won't be able to help you...'_

'Of course you can!' Mako said. 'Yourself said you wanted to help your brother! Come on, get up!' She tried to touch him, but her hand went throught his body like if it was thin air.

'_I don't have anymore energy... I can't exist in this form anymore...'_

'You can't fade now!' Rei yelled. 'We need you to help us! You know how you could lead us to him, right?! Almacah!'

'_I'm sorry... I won't be able to come with you. Quick, go back in the corridor, and whenever you see a crosspath, go to the right... then... you destroy...' _Almacah could never finish his explanation, for he had completely disapeared.

'OH COME ON!' Minako yelled. 'Why must he disapear now?!'

'Is he still alive...?' Rei turned to Ami. The bluette made her goggles appear again and scanned the area.

'Yes. But he is too weak to interact with us for now...'

'Girls... We should go now...' Mako called. We have to find a path to Usagi and quickly.'

Mercury, Mars and Venus nodded and joined Jupiter. They went back to the corridor and walked in it for a few minutes, they eventually took the direction Almacah told them about. Progressing in the corridors was so easy it was almost scary.

'Are you sure we're going in the right direction?' Mars asked.

'Yes.' Ami replied. 'It just HAS to be there. Almacah wouldn't lie, would he?'

'Well... He is Khonsu's brother... And he did act a little like Venere.' Minako said. Mercury turned at her, looking slightly upset.

'Venus, we have to trust this information, for thise is all what we have.'

'I... I know.' Sailor Venus sighed.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at a dead end.

'See? We weren't in the right direction.' Mars sighed.

'_Shine Aqua Illusion!'_ Mercury's attack turned the wall into solid ice, which later cracked, destroying the surface completely, and revealing another corridor. 'Now, let's continue.'

'Ami... how did you...?' Jupiter asked.

'The last word Almacah said was "destroy".' Ami giggled. 'It had to be something like this. Now, let's go. Who knows what he is doing to Usagi!'

The girls continued their route.

* * *

Khonsu had summoned another sword from his shadow and had now placed it under Chibiusa's neck. Usagi couldn't even dare moving, she was paralised in fear.

'_Now... Should I cut her throat now or cut off her limbs first...?' _He mimicked the gesture of thrusting the blade. Fear. Fear for her and Chibiusa was the only thing that prevented Sailor Moon from going hysterical.

'_So? What are you waiting for? The grail isn't going to summon itself.' _Sailor Moon stared at her captor. How she hated this man... She wished she could do something, but giving up the grail to him would be a catastrophe... Now, all she could do was to wait. Wait until somebody came and saved her. That always happened. She hated herself for not being more reliable... Without the girls, or Mamoru, in her position, she couldn't do anything.

'_Then, I guess I'm going to have to cut her head off. Too bad you didn't want to cooperate, Serenity._' Khonsu raised his sword.

'STOP!' Usagi yelled the loudest she could, and closed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see what was going to happen...

But nothing happened.

A rose with a razor-sharp stalk pierced the sword, slightly damaging it. Khonsu turned around. So did Usagi.

Tuxedo Kamen, his hat missing, seemingly exhausted, had appeared.

'MAMO-CHAN!' Usagi yelled. Mamoru took a small cane from his pocket and magically extented it.

'For somebody calling himself "a real soldier", you sure have no respect whatsoever for what your honor should be. I can't allow you to use a little girl as a bait.'

'_Who are you to talk about honor? You took a woman that rightfully belonged to me. I see no reasons for you to judge me on that.' _Khonsu removed the rose from his sword and pointed it at Mamoru. '_So, you want to die, isn't it? Let me fulfill this wish.' _As he said that, the wall and ceiling of the room disapeared, reavealing what looked like a gigantic arena. Chibi Moon fell on the ground. Usagi ran to her future daughter and took her in her arms, then turned back to both men.

'Princess Serenity chose me. I never came to her in the first place. Maybe she just had enought of being treated like an object?'

'_Don't make me laugh. Serenity had all what she could be needing with me. But now, you can keep her for all I care. It's not like any of you will survive.' _He turned and looked at Sailor Moon. '_You'll be the last one. Once i'm done with Endymion, I'll get rid of those four nuisances.' _He looked back at Mamoru, and charged toward him with his sword.

_This is how her suffering started._


	10. Chapter 10

_ " Almost doooone. I can't tell you how much i'll be happy once this one is over.  
Thought, i've been thinking I might like doing a complete revision of it. First, to have an excuse to change the title (Looks too much like the Kaguya Side Story in the manga) and to make it more manga-wise. (Stuff like making it OUTSIDE of the Infinity arc, etc. I love Mimete, but I prefer her as dead :'D)

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the chapter EVEEEEERYBODY waited since I said in Chapter 1 that Mamo-chan was gonna die, because, you know, he's gonna die, like, in this one.  
Oh, also, it's cheesy, and Galassio was the worst idea I ever had.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

_Tuxedo Kamen's last stand? The hidden power of the holy grail!_

'Let's not be afraid to face it... We're lost.' Rei sighed as she sat on the floor. She reconized the corridors they were in, and they already passed through it a few minutes ago.

'We should have went to the left last time!'

'Minako, we did go to the left. And it was YOUR idea.' Jupiter answered to her partner. Mercury was still checking her computer. She couldn't get a proper map, and the configuration of the place confused her even more.

'Shouldn't we be able to break down walls like we did last time?' Minako asked.

'Sounds like a good idea to me.' Mako said. She crossed her hand and started gathering electricity in her tiara. She accumulated the electricity she caught between her hands, when it took the shape of a blue silver disk.

'_Sparkling Wide Pressure!'_ Jupiter threw the sphere, but it bounced on the wall the brunette was targeting, going in random directions, and missing to electrocute them all. Once the attack was dissiped, Rei sighed again and turned to Mako.

'What were you aiming at?'

'I couldn't know the walls here would be more solid!' As they were arguing, both Mars and Jupiter heard some loud noise. They turned around and saw Venus and Mercury in front of a big hole than wasn't there a few seconds ago.

'Minako found an hidden button!' Ami explained. 'I'm sure it'll lead us to Khonsu!'

'That was nothing, really. I stepped on the switch while I tried to avoid the Pressure sphere. I guess it did help us in a way.' The blonde took an over-happy expression.

'I... guess so.' Rei said.

The girls went in the newly revealed corridor. Its pavement was very different from the other rooms, and it also felt... darker, more opressing, colder... The corridor ended into a dead-end. As they were going to turn back, the wall moved. Revealing a large room similar to the one in which they met Eudial. The girls went inside it, thinking they couldn't have any other choices... as expected, Rei said she felt some dark energy in this room.

'I don't know if we're here yet...' Jupiter sighed. 'I feel that Sailor Moon is somewhere else.'

'That my feeling too. I suggest we turn back. Whatever is in this room might attack us sooner or later.' Mars said. But as they were turning around, somebody appeared right in front of them. They couldn't tell who it was, for this person was wearing a cloak.

'Well, that was predictable.' Venus put a hand in her hairs. 'Who are you?'

The man dropped the cloak, revealing a face that looked exactly like Khonsu's. This was defenitely one of these clones. He seemed taller, also stronger than the others. Multiple bracelets were hanging at his wrists. As the other clones had, a jewel was engavred on his chest. This one was blank.

'_My name is Galassio. I guess you already met Marte, Giove, Venere and Mercurio. I am what you might consider as one of them.'_

'We easily handled all four of those creatures!' Mako glared at Galassio. 'We have no reasons to be afraid of you!'

A few seconds after Mako said that, Galassio pointed his arm at her, and vines seemed to emerge from it, tying all four of the girls by their neck.

'_My orders are to eliminate you. Even if my little brothers were nothing but weaklings, I have the advantage of having all four of their powers. And it's all thanks to the little girl's stone!'_

Ami tried to catch her breath. He was another one of those monsters made by combining Khonsu's power and Chibiusa's crystal... They had to do something. Ami put her hand on the plant that was strangling her.

'_Sh...! Shine Aqua...! Shine... Aqua... ILLUSION!' _A wave appeared from Mercury's hands and completely froze the vines. After what they cracked easily, freeing all four of the girls. Now missing an arm, Galassio tried charging at them. His attack was easily dodged by the girls. He was now in the middle of the room. He took one of his bracelet, and it magically extended itself, to take the shape of a chain. He tried to charge at the senshi again. Mako, Minako and Rei avoided easily. Ami wasn't so lucky. She received the hit right on her head and was knocked out on the floor. Galassio was ready to finish her off.

'_Venus Love Me Chain!' _A golden rope appeared out of nowhere and tied the creature's arm as he was going to attack Mercury.

Jupiter ran to Ami and took her in her arms, bringing her to safety.

'_You...!'_

'_Burning Mandala!'_

Sailor Mars attacked her ennemy. The fire circles she called forth were flying toward her ennemy. Galassio tried to free himself from Venus's chain, but received the attack, sending him a few feet away. Venus retracted her chain and ran to him, kicking him when he was incapacited. But before she could do so, the monster had already protected himself with a barrier made of what looked like ice. This was one of Mercurio's powers. Minako kicked the shield, but didn't damage it at all. Mercury, just a bit injured, and Jupiter quickly came back to fight.

'_Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!' _Mako's attack wasn't more effective. The shield grew and took the shape of an ice armor around Galassio who was now untouchable.

'_Good luck defeating me now... Sailor Senshis...'_

Sailor Venus looked at her allies. They all nodded, seemingly understanding what she was willing to say. Venus rose her arms above her head.

'_Venus Star Power!' _Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter imitated her.

'_Jupiter Star Power!'_

_ 'Mercury Star Power!'_

_ 'Mars Star Power!'_

Al five of the girls then pointed their hands at Galassio, who seemed confused by whatever they were doing.

'_SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!'_ The golden, red, blue, and green streams of energy all fell on Galassio at once. The armor crumbled away and he was dead, falling into dust like his brothers.

'Phew... That was a thought one...' Minako sighed. 'Are you all right Ami?'

'Yes... Thanks...'

'Looks like this was a dead end...' The tall brunette looked around the large room. 'Any possibilities Usagi could be here?'

'Girls!' Rei called. 'look!' The miko pointed at the ground. The bricks composing the floor fell one by one, revealing a whole that would allow them all to pass.

'Do you think... this will lead us to Khonsu's lair?'

'It's not like we had any choices...' Mercury said. 'Let's go!'

* * *

The duel between Khonsu and Tuxedo Kamen had now been going for a few minutes. None of them managed to touch their opponent yet, even if Mamoru perfectly knew he couldn't manage to injure him, considering he would probably use the constitution of his body at his advantage again. His main goal for now was to distract him while Usagi was bringing Chibiusa to somewhere safe.

'_Won't you ever give up, Endymion?' _Khonsu grunted as Mamoru defended himself from all of his attacks. He couldn't believe how a mere stick could resist to his sword. The man in the costume didn't respond.

Usagi was silently watching both men fighting. Chibiusa was still uncounscious, laying on the floor, next to her future mother.

Tuxedo Kamen dodged one more attack, and twisted slightly his cane, disarming his opponent. Khonsu lose the grip of his weapon and it fell on the ground. Mamoru then pointed his stick at the head of his ennemy.

'Not a great fencer, are you?' Khonsu seemed upset, at first, but then started to smile. Mamoru was blown away by a wave of energy he didn't expect. The ghost once again used his powers. The masked man was sent flying a few feet away from his opponent.

Khonsu took back his sword and disapeared. Mamoru got back on his feet and looked around him. He knew Khonsu would start playing dirty sooner or later. But now, he had to look out for an invisible cloud of dust with a sword that could materialize from anywhere.

'MAMO-CHAN! LOOK OUT!'

Tuxedo Kamen felt something from behind him and swinged his cane in this direction. A well anticipated move, for Khonsu had appeared right there.

'_Endymion... You earthlings disgust me...! All you did was bringing misery to our perfect world! Us, peoples of the moon were gods to your... kind! We had high technology, long-living civilization, what did Serenity find so attractive in you?'_

'You didn't understand anything... The moon helped the Earth in its developement. You had no right of threating us like inferior beings!' Khonsu drew his sword away from his opponent.

'_You...'_

Mamoru turned his back to him, and started running to Sailor Moon. 'Usako, let's get out of here, quickly!'

Big mistake.

Usagi screamed.

This was the last thing Mamoru Chiba ever heard.

Before he could defend himself, Khonsu ran after Mamoru and pierced his back. The blade, now plain red, was coming out of the man's chest.

His white mask fell. Tainting it with the blood that was spurting from his wound. Khonsu, the smile of a maniac on his face, took back his blade.

Mamoru collapsed. Breathing heavily, a large red pool was slowly being formed below him. A few seconds later, the man who was said to be "Tuxedo Kamen" was gone.

Usagi couldn't believe what just happened. She just slowly approched and fell on her knees, staring at Mamoru. She grabbed his hands. Tainting her white gloves of red.

'No... Ma...mo...chan...' It was like time had stopped. This second during which she stared at the lifeless body of her boyfriend seemed like hours.

'_I told you he was no match for me, Serenity..._ _Now, it's your turn. I'll take the grail on your dead body.'_

Khonsu swinged his sword in her direction. Usagi didn't know what to do. Right now, it was like her head was empty. What just happened?

She waited for the sword to hit her.

'_PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!'_

Usagi raised her head and saw that Sailor Chibi Moon was now awake, seemingly greatly exhausted and suffering from her injuries, but her pink wand was producing a power greater than it ever did until now.

The wave of tiny hearts submerged Khonsu and destroyed his body completely, leaving nothing but his sword that fell on the ground. The dumpling girl turned her head to Chibiusa. She still had her wounds, but that wasn't as grave as what Usagi noticed: Her body was slowly turning transparent. The little girl hugged her future mother. Tears were slowly running on her cheeks.

'U...Usagi...! I don't want to disapear! I'm... I'm afraid!'

'Chibiusa...' The pink haired girl kissed Usagi one last time and turned around.

'I... I soon won't be part of this world anymore.'

'Chibiusa...!' Usagi repeated.

'USAGI! Listen to me!' The little girl said. 'No matter what, you must defeat him! Do it for me... and for Mamo-Chan...' The little girl tried to smile behind her tears.

'_I'm surely not letting you die this way!' _Khonsu reappeared out of nowhere, grabbed his sword and jumped on Chibiusa. It was of no use. A few picoseconds before the sword could hit Sailor Chibi Moon, she had disapeared. Crystal Tokyo was now nothing more but fairy tale. Sailor Moon couldn't believe the events of those five last minutes.

Twice.

She lose a person important to her twice.

No. It wasn't possible. Was it?

She felt her heart exploding at the thought of their utopia, Crystal Tokyo.

She felt the urge to cry, thinking about Chibiusa, who will never be born.

She felt a strong will to kill this man who took Mamoru away from her.

Usagi finally realised this battle was way more serious than all those she had so far. And that... perhaps she was never going to see Mamoru and Chibiusa again. She fell on her knees and started crying like crazy, screaming the names of the ones she just lose. After what she collapsed, her hands on her face, shaking heavily.

'_If you gave me the grail in the first place, that would have never happened.'_

Usagi silentely glared at Khonsu. He knelt next to her and put a hand in her hairs. She didn't try to push him away from her.

_'But you know, I may show you a bit of mercy... Now that I think of it, what would be the fun destroying earthlings if you're not here to witness it?' _The shape of a tiny body appeared where Chibiusa disapeared a few seconds later. '_Be mine, Serenity. Once i've regained my physical form, you won't need to fight anymore... You perfectly know this world is rotten...' _The shape started to slowly become more precise, taking the appearance of Chibiusa, her eyes closed, and her hairs of a pure white color instead of the usual pink. '_Look, the little girl is reappearing already... I might even be a better father for her, don't you think?'_

Usagi painfully rose up, and pointed her rod at him.

'Don't think you can fool me like this...! _Moon... Spiral...'_

_ 'I take that as a no, then...?'_

_ '...Heart... ATTACK!' _The attack crushed itself against Khonsu, reducing him once more to a pile of ashes. The shape of the phantom Chibiusa disapeared. Khonsu reappeared behind her, putting his almost-solid hands on her shoulders.

'_What do you have to loose... Really... Your four friends must be dead by now. So are your boyfriend and daughter. What else do you have to fight for?'_

'I... I know we can bring them back! I KNOW IT!' Sailor Moon got his hands off her. Khonsu turned around and walked to Tuxedo Kamen's body. He assumed his cloud shape and litteraly "entered" him. The corpse began to move. Usagi started crying hysterically again.

'DON'T TOUCH HIM! You...! You just can't!' "Mamoru" slowly approched Sailor Moon...

'_Usako...'_

'STOP IT!' She cried. Mamoru's body collapsed on the floor, and Khonsu reappeared outside of it.

'_Weak. I'll just have to torture you to death to get the grail... Or maybe should I bring more of your friends here? Those who aren't dead of course... You see, the swords I can summon are like me. As it end the miserable existences of humans, it grows in power. Even if my only victim so far was your dearest Endymion, there is no way you can fight me.'_

Usagi just stared at him intensely.

_ Could it be possible that Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus met their demise...?_

_ Do I have anything else to lose...?_

_ If I'm going to die now..._

Sailor Moon rised her arms. A golden cup appeared between her hands.

_So this is how the Sailor Senshis's story is going to end..._

_ Everyone... Please forgive me..._

The Holy Grail was now floating above Sailor Moon's head. Khonsu smirked widely. The blonde girl took the cup in one of her hands and offered it to Khonsu. Expecting her end sooner or later.

Expecting to join Mamoru and Chibiusa.

Khonsu took the cup in his hands and opened it, as he was laughing maniacally. The light or whatever was countained in the artefact started engufling him... _That was it.. In a few seconds, I'll be resurected... And Earth shall meet its master!_

'_VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!'_ A golden chain appeared out of nowhere, seized the Grail, and pulled it away from Khonsu before his transformation was complete. He turned around and saw all four of the Inner Senshis staring at him.

'_You...!'_

The Grail, still open, continued to emmit a great light that engufled the four girls. Before they knew what was going on, the senshis received the strenght and warmth of the Grail. All four of their fuku was slightly altered. Their shoulder pieces became of a thin material, the ribbon on their backs became a lot more longer, their skirt became white with a green to pink, red to purple, blue to orange, and blue to cyan gradients, and the brooch on their front ribbon became the shape of a heart.

The Sailor Team finally had achieved their Super Transformation.


	11. Chapter 11

Today the epic conclusion of your ridiculously nonsensical drama fanfic who will soon be renamed "The snake and the rabbit"! (You know... because snakes are predator to rabbits (Usagi)) and rewritten to fit more of the manga continuity (I already mentionned how much i though I completely screwed up the whole "Mimete" thing?)  
So, anyway, enjoy the ridiculous fighting sequences.  
BTW, jk. it's not the conclusion. I love useless cliffhangers.

I spell checked this like ten times but I would really appreciate if somebody could make a tiny list of all the awkward sentences I made :I I loved to write it, but it's hard when your native language ISN'T ENGLISH.  
Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you! End of the nightmare!_

'For love and justice...' Sailor Jupiter started.

'The pretty soldiers in sailor suits!' Mars continued. All four of them then called:

'THE SAILOR TEAM!'

'In the name of the moon...' Sailor Venus said. Followed by Mercury.

'And on behalf of Princess Serenity...' All four of them concluded.

'We will punish you!'

'_You...' _Khonsu turned to them. Angry. His complete resurection has been stolen inches away from him. '_Are you seriously trying to seal me away again?'_

As an answer, Super Sailor Mars formed the shape of a bow with her hands.

'_Mars...!' _As she started her incantation, what looked like a fire arrow formed itself in her hands. '_... Flame... SNIPER!'_

The arrow flew at an inhuman speed toward Khonsu, and pierced his chest. His body was soon consumed into flames and he disapeared again with a long scream. The first time any of them heard him expressing pain, leaving nothing but his sword. Rei picked up the grail and threw it at Sailor Moon.

'Quick! Use _Crisis Make Up_, Usagi! He's going to re-appear sooner or later!'

Usagi stared at her friends, her eyes wet with tears. She still felt dead inside because she knew Mamoru's lifeless body was lying in his own blood a few feet behind her. But seeing her friends here lit up again a fire of hope in hear heart. She mustn't give up. The girl held the cup above her head. An empty smile started appearing on her face.

'_Crisis, Make Up!'_

The light engufled Sailor Moon who became a Super Sailor Soldier in less than a few seconds.

Khonsu reapeared right when Usagi was done transforming. He picked up his sword and stared longly at the girls.

'_You don't know when to give up, do you?'_

'You played with the lifes of my guardians and friends. You took away two of my most loved people. And now, you're going to pay for it!' Usagi said that very calmly, her "self-confident princess" side taking over again. 'For love and Justice. The pretty soldier in a sailor suit... Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you, and seal you away once and for all!'

'_If you have times for introductions, you should have time to fight, you whore!' _He charged toward the girls with his sword, and swinged it in their direction. They all managed to avoid it in time. Sailor Venus counter-attacked immediately.

'_Venus Love-Me Chain!' _

Her chain seized him by his neck.

'Now you won't be getting away! Mind trying the cloud thing again?' Minako asked, the other end of the chain firmly in her hand.

'_Pathetic._' Khonsu used his sword and cut through the chain as if it was a mere wire. Venus looked astonished as him as her chain disapeared. It was never destroyed that easily before.

'_Is that surprising you? This sword is like me... as it cause grief, it becomes sharper. Stronger. A little cut on your finger with this one could be able to kill you. Especially since I powered it up in the blood of...'_

'_Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!'_

Ami waved her arms gently as if she was playing harp, and as she did that, torrents of water appeared from her arms. Khonsu was pushed away from the group and dropped his sword. She didn't want him to mention Mamoru's death now that Usagi was back to her normal self. 'Now we need to destroy that sword!'

'_I won't let you!'_

'_Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!_

'_Venus Love And Beauty Shock!'_

'_Jupiter Oak Evolution!'_

Minako's attack took the shape of a golden heart similar to her _Rolling Heart Vibration. _The attack joined itself to Usagi's andturned Khonsu back in a cloud of dust in a sharp second.

Makoto's tiara collected electric energy, as oak leaves started spinning around her. She spun around herself as she sent electric spheres, all of them crushing themselves on the sword, destroying it completely. Khonsu was now incapable of using the power-up he obtained by killing Mamoru.

Khonsu repeared again, his face distorded with rage.

'_You bitches... You really just achieved the last thing you'll ever do!'_

'Girls, let's go!' Rei said to her group. 'Gathering our strenght will be the only way to get rid of him!'

'Alright!' Usagi nodded.

'But to kill him, we'll have to...' Mako started.

'We have no choice at this point!' Ami replied sharply.

'What do you mean?' Sailor Moon eyed at the bluette and the tall brune.

'To beat him once and for all, we'll have to give him his human form!' Rei said

'We can't do that...!' Usagi looked at the monster in front of her, who was waiting for their move. 'If we do, he'll recover his powers!'

'We have no choices! Ami said it! _Mars Crystal Power...!' _

'I hope you're right... _Moon Crisis Power...!_'

'_Mercury Crystal Power...!'_

'_Venus Crystal Power...!' _Khonsu tried summoning another sword and charging at them again when he realised their attack was going to be much more powerfull than the other ones.

'_Jupiter Crystal Power...!'_

All five girls pointed their arms at the man before he could even react.

'_Sailor Crisis SUBLIMATION!' _Five golden streams of energy engufled Khonsu, who started crying in pain. whatever he was going through seemed to be horrible. The scream slowly turned into a twisted laugh as Khonsu fell on his knees. All five girls collapsed as well, her fukus reverting back to their normal form. Khonsu continued laughing. All girls looked at him as he started touching his face.'

'You... You just... You just gave me what I was seeking all along...! You fools!' He laughed for some seconds and stood up. 'You know what that means, right? Your souls are mine!' He slowly raised his hand toward them. Mako quickly rose from her knees.

'_Jupiter...!_'

She created a sphere of electric energy in her hands, ran to Khonsu and smashed the energy ball on his face, so quickly he didn't even begin to attack.

'..._Coconut CYCLONE!'_

The energy of the attack sent him flying a few feet away as he yelled in pain. Blood covering his head. Their ennemy just layed there for a few seconds.

'Well, look like being alive again didn't help you!' Sailor Jupiter said as she tried to catch her breath. 'Your reflexes as slower, but worst of all for you...'

'You can't get away, this time.' Mars finished her friend's sentence.

'If this time we manage to get rid of you, you will die!' Venus added.

'It's not too late to give up!' Mercury precised. All four girls were now ready to fight. Usagi was feeling too exhausted , physically and psychologically, to even move.

'Eheh...' Khonsu rose up. Giggling in his twisted laugher again. 'Pain. I missed it. I didn't feel pain in so long... All that hatred you got for me... I can feel it even better now.'

'If you want pain, you're going to get some! _Mars Snake Fire!'_

A serpentine flame appeared from Mars's hands and "swallowed" Khonsu, who screamed again as the flames were tearing him apart. After they disapeared, Rei was surprised to see Khonsu still wasn't dead. He kept this large grin on his face.

'You don't get it, do you? Sailor Senshis... Your hatred. Your feelings. Your dreams. All what compose your soul is a fest for myself. This poor excuse of a being did tell you that I guess?' He coldly replied to Rei's attack by jumping in front of her in a surprisingly short time. He tried to knock her down, aiming for her head. She blocked the attack, he tried hitting her again. Sailor Mars was too busy blocking his punch to think about protecting her chest. Khonsu aimed for it, when Venus raised her hands.

'_Venus Love Me Chain!' _The chain blocked their opponent's arms as his fist was only inches away from Rei. It did stop his assault. Following Venus, Jupiter was ready to attack too. Rei quickly thanksed Minako with a nod, and tried top counter attack. To her surprise, the blonde senshi's chain broke: By the sole strenght of his arm, Khonsu had destroyed it. He dodged multiple attacks from Mako and Rei, before jumping on Sailor Mercury. Panicking, the bluette stretched her arms forward and yelled: '_Mercury Aqua Mirage!'_ Khonsu was taken in the stream of water conjured by Ami. He fell to the ground as the wall in front of Ami disapeared. All four girls were breathing heavily. Did he really got stronger now that he was alive again?

'So... This is your power, Sailor Senshis... It's all about working together, right? Pathetic. If I was to take you one by one, none of you would have survived... When I told you women were weak beings... You can't fight properly if you're not together...' He provocated them some more. Jupiter caught him by his collar.

'You sacrificed tons of innocents in the name of gaining more power, you used a little girl as a bait, and you're calling us the weak ones?' Mako let go of her ennemy and started gathering electricity in her tiara again. 'It's over for you, now... _Supreme...!'_ As Mako was preparing her attack, however, Khonsu sneaked his way behind her, and attacked in a random direction, sending projectiles of what looked like black masses. What nobody realised was that he wasn't aiming for any of the Inners soldiers...

His target was Sailor Moon. Usagi was still laying on her knees, barely moving. Khonsu's attack was moving toward her at an unbelievable speed. Yet, it felt like it took age to touch its target. For it never touched it. Four screams were heard. At the very last second, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter jumped in front of their leader to protect her. Shielding her. Once again. As four empty bodies fell to the ground.

* * *

Usagi seemed to be brought back to her mind, tears overflowing her eyes again. The shock of the loss of Mamoru made her half uncounscious minutes ago. Her friends coming to her rescue raised hope within her. And now those friends were gone too.

Four white pearls appeared above the girls, as their corpses fell to the ground. Usagi screamed, her head between her hands, as she looked at her four friends and guardians. Their eyes wide open, an empty expression on their faces.

'Ami... Mako...'

The girl with the dumplings threw herself on Sailor Mars and tried to shake her awake. But it was of no use. She wasn't breathing anymore.

'Minako... REI!' Usagi layed down Rei's corpse. She tried to hold back her tears for now. It wasn't the time to be Usagi the crybaby.

_This man took everything away from me. I've never hated any of my ennemies. I always pity them. But this one went too far.  
_Usagi stared at her ennemy. Rage could be read everywhere on the girl's face. Khonsu was staring back. After a long moment, he finally spoke, as he showed Usagi the four spheres the man "extracted" from her friends' bodies.

'You know what those are, don't you, Serenity? I believe you found one of these on this pitiful witch you slaughered.'

Usagi didn't answer. She knew that those "pearls" were her friends' souls.

'I'd like to thanks you for distracting me.' He said after another long silence. 'I'm going to bring you one more privilege and show you the ultimate power I was given by this Queen of Darkness.' As he said that, he started unwrapping the blue cloth he used as a shirt, revealing a pure black tattoo on his chest. Usagi couldn't understand how she only barely noticed it back when he attacked her in her room. it was almost as if Khonsu had no skin where his tattoo was. Not only that, but the thing seemed to move. Its head was slowly slithering toward Khonsu's face, its body was getting thicker and thicker. Usagi's determination didn't prevent her from shrieking as she saw her friends's spirits merging with the creature on the man's skin. She was now seeing what Almacah meant by "it feeds on souls"... And this was even more disgusting. The tatoo eventually grew so large it covered every bits of Khonsu's skin. Sailor Moon took her rod in her hand and pointed it a Khonsu.

'What are you doing?' She couldn't distinguish anything but his eyes on his now completely-black face. The marks all over his body eventually turned into actual scales. The more Usagi looked at him, the less "human" he looked. The more disturbing he got. His eyes more and more looked like those of a reptile, his teeth themselves, most precisely his canines, started to grow. Khonsu turned to Usagi and slowly walked –slithered ?- toward her. The girl with the dumplings raised her rod in front of her and attacked.

'_Moon Spiral Heart Attack!'_  
The pink blast of heart did hit its target. However, Khonsu deflected the attack without any difficulties. The attack went to crush itself inches away from Sailor Moon. She backed up as he continued to advance toward her. Looking at him. A few minutes ago, he looked close to a human being. He was nothing like that anymore. He was a monster. Somebody she couldn't save anymore. He continued to slowly approach her as she moved back. He then finally charged toward her, catching her by surprise, his hands around her neck. He raised her a few feet above the ground as Sailor Moon was slowly chocking. Usagi did her best not to scream as he was exercising even more pressure on her neck. Panicking, she raised her rod above her head. He was grabbing her too tighly for her to be able to speak, let alone use one of her incantations. The girl didn't think about it twice, she just hit Khonsu's head as hard as she could with her scepter, until he finally let go of her. He threw her on the ground.

'_You don't know when to give up, do you?' _Usagi did her best to catch her breath and to get back on her feet. She couldn't move her legs, they felt strangely numb. Usagi couldn't move. The barely recognizable creature that once was Khonsu looked down at the girl, clenched his fist, and tried to hit her. Sailor Moon barely avoided the attack and fell on her back. This is when she saw something next to her. A golden cup. The Grail. She completely forgot to take it back after she used it when Sailor Mars gave it to her.

_Rei.  
What would she say?  
'Get up, Usagi! You're a soldier, act like it!'  
_The tiny thing that was this thought for her friend was like an adrenaline shot for Usagi, who immediately felt more confident. Less scared. She raised the Grail above her head, hoping it still countained enough powers...

'_CRISIS, MAKE UP!' _Usagi opened the cup, and to her great surprise, and relief, it released the great energy it always did. Khonsu tried to attack Usagi again, jumping on her at inhuman speed. But he froze in mid-air, struck by some invisible force, and was thrown a few meters behind, crashing loudly on the floor. The grail was protecting the sailor senshi, who was now back to her form as Super Sailor Moon. Standing on her legs, ready to fight. The light of the grail completely illuminated the room. Usagi was now able to see perfectly what Khonsu became. She did notice how his skin took a black-ish blue, scales-like texture. However, she didn't see how his legs transformed into a long serpentine tail that was easily as long as her entire body. Khonsu raised his head and looked at Usagi. Slowly raising, getting ready to attack her again. Meanwhile, she charged energy within her scepter again.  
'_Rainbow Moon Heart...!'_

But before the attack was fully charged, he charged toward her at the same incredible speed and grabbed her by her arm. The Spiral Heart Moon Rod flew several meters away, landing near the bodies of the other Sailor Senshis. Super Sailor Moon shrieked in pain as the creature pinned her face on the wall and did her an armbar. Usagi's other arm was pressed between her face and the wall. The pain was unbearable. Not only his speed and his reflexes seemed to have increased, but she felt like his strenght was greater as well. She felt her arm was slowly beginning to break... The pain was unbearable. The monster was saying nothing but un-understandable yells. The girl tried her best to take her tiara between her index and her thumb, slowly turning her head to Khonsu, as much as she could. He was crushing her on the wall while trying to break her arm off. She pressed her finger on the gem of her tiara and said:

'_Moon... Twillight... FLASH!'_

A beam of light appeared from Usagi's tiara. Hitting Khonsu right in his left eye. Surprised, he let go of Usagi and screamed ever louder. The girl fell on the ground, barely feeling her arm anymore. Her other hand was still on her tiara. This time she took it off, and charged it with her own energy. It took the shape of a golden disk. Khonsu raised his eye and revealed that the eye that received the beam was now nothing but a smoking hole.

'_Moon Tiara Action!'_

The frisbee was flying fast toward Khonsu. But the attack being Sailor Moon's weakest move, barely capable of destroying Youmas others than Jadeite's clay dolls, her ennemy had no difficulties deflecting it. He caught the tiara in mid air and crushed it with one hand. Another Tiara appeared on Usagi's forehead. Even if it didn't hurt him at all, it at least allowed her to run behind him and to get her rod back. Before Khonsu realised it, Super Sailor Moon was unleashing her most powerfull attack against him.

'_Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!' _The stream of colors and swirl of heart-shaped energy projectiles caught Khonsu. The creature yelled in pain, an horrible scream like Usagi never heard. He was hit by the attack's final blow and yelled "_SERENITY!"_ before disapearing... Or so Usagi though.

Sailor Moon fell on her knees, exhausted. She was back to her regular form again. And noticed her ennemy was still standing in front of her. He was back to his form as a regular "human". The snake tattoo shrunk back to his normal size, and he had his legs back. Four white pearls were floating around him. Before he realised what was happening, the souls flew back to their owners' body. Usagi eyed quickly behind her and sighed in relief... A few tears falling from her eyes. Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus and Mercury painfully rised up.

'No... You didn't... How could you...' Khonsu glared at Usagi. '... A woman who beat me in my most powerfull form... Impossible...' Sailor Mars put her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder and looked at her partners. _Looks like Usagi did it on her own... _She smiled. She then turned to Khonsu. 'Looks like you're done for.'

'Don't you get it already?' Minako stepped forward too. 'As long as we have the owner of the Silver Crystal with us, we won't loose.'

'Actually, even if we didn't have the crystal, we would be fine.' Mako continued. 'Because we're all most powerfull than you'll ever be!'

'That right!' Ami said. 'We've faced battles that were way more dangerous than this one.' Usagi concluded with her usual catchphrase.

'In the name of the moon...'

'We will punish you!' The group concluded, all five of them taking their usual poses.

'Don't make laugh, you Sailor Senshis did nothing more than ruining what the pride of a soldier should be!'

'Don't tell me you're at it again... This is ridiculous.' Mars replied in cold disdain.

'SHUT UP! None of you are getting out of here alive! I still haven't shown you all...' The ground started shaking. His remaining eye started to glow of a yellowish green color. 'If I'm going to disapear here, then, I'll take all of you with me...' Khonsu raised his arms in the air and the room started to shake. Ami took her googles out and started analizing the room.

'The energy he is gathering will make the hyperspace collapse on itself!' She shrieked. 'We have to get out of her before he release his attack, or defeat him as fast as he release it!'

'But how?' Sailor Venus asked 'Usagi's most powerful attack still wasn't enough!'

'We still have one attack that is more powerful than _Rainbow Moon Heart Ache_!' Mars said. 'Come on, everybody, join hands!'

'We have to use _Sailor Planet Attack_ with all the remaining energy we have!' Jupiter understood. She gave her hand to Rei and took Usagi's. "Let's go everybody!'

Minako and Ami joined in. All of them gathered their powers as their ennemy was still preparing his attack.

'_Jupiter Star Power!'_

'_Mars Star Power!'_

'_Mercury Star Power!'_

'_Venus Star Power!'_

'_Moon Cosmic Power!'_

Khonsu put his arms down as his attack blasted toward the five girls, who immediately used their own move.

'_SAILOR PLANET ATTACK!' _The girls let go of each others' hands and released their powers. Streams of pink, red, yellow, blue and green energy countered his attack, easily piercing its way through it. Khonsu was hit by it and started screaming as loud as when Usagi attacked him last time. Burns started appearing on his body that was slowly being teared apart by the senshis' attack. He tried to walk toward Sailor Moon. Toward his Serenity. In a desperate move, he moved his hand toward her chest and tried to grab her brooch. But he was already defeated before he touched the crystal. His body faded.

He just had the time to whisper one last time _"Sere..."_ before disapearing. Usagi was the only one who heard this last word and couldn't help feel a bit sad.

* * *

All of them were fine. But horribly exhausted. Sailor Moon could barely move. But she wanted to see if Mamo-Chan was all right... if he got his soul back... if he was still alive...

'Mamo-chan...' Usagi tried to get on her feet and walked toward Mamoru's still inanimated body. She collapsed on her knees next to him and started shaking him.

'Mamo-chan... Please... it's me... Usako...' Usagi started crying. He still wasn't breathing. She felt a hand on her head and looked up. Mako was looking at her with a sympathic expression. She knelt as well and took her friend's hands. They were soon joined by Minako, Rei and Ami.

Usagi emptily stared at her own hands. Her gloves were red with her lover's blood. Is there really nothing she could do...?'

'Girls... The Silver Crystal can bring back people to life, right?'

'Usagi, as we are right now, you can't use it... We don't have much power left, it would be dangerous to continue using your powers like this...' Minako said.

'Yes, and we have to get out of here.' Ami added.

'I don't care! I want to see him move... I want him to hold me... I want...' Usagi buried her face in her hands.

'If you want him to save him that bad, we will help you.' Rei said. She was holding the Grail in her hands. 'This should be able to give you the energy you need... And we're here too.' She smiled faintly.

'Rei...' Usagi looked at her friend.

'Now, what are you waiting for! Heal him!'

Usagi nodded.

'Rei, you're sure she'll be fine?'

'Mako, we need to trust Usagi. And without Mamoru, Crystal Tokyo will never happen! So please, just trust her! We'll be there if she need more power!'

Sailor Moon's locket opened itself, revealing the Silver Crystal. it bloomed into its lotus shape. She then opened the grail and its light seemed to be absorbed by the crystal. its duty completed, the golden cup went back in Usagi's body.

Usagi then summoned her other wand: The Moon Stick. The crystal attached itself to it. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and used her curative power.

'_Moon Healing Escalation!'_


End file.
